La Reine des neiges, Tome 1 : Voyage en terres inconnues
by Gelwarin
Summary: Peu de temps après le dégel, Anna décide d'emmener sa soeur à bord d'un navire pour la réhabituer au plein air. Malheureusement, le sort décide de s'abattre sur les arendelliennes, provoquant une série de péripéties qu'elles n'avaient pas prévues.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous :]**

**Cela fait quelque temps que j'ai commencé à publier ma fanfiction sur un forum. Je me suis décidée à la publier ici aussi. Sachez qu'à ce jour, le Tome 1 est terminé, et le tome 2 est en cours d'écriture. Donc les chapitres ne devraient pas mettre trop de temps à arriver, sauf si je vois certains passages à re-modifier. **

**J'essaie un maximum de faire attention aux fautes, mais il se peut qu'avec la fatigue ou l'inattention, j'en laisse derrière moi. **

**Cette fiction est donc inspirée du Dessins Animés La Reine des Neiges de Disney. Certains personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas, toutefois, d'autres personnages ont été créé de toutes pièces pour cette histoire.**

**Sur ce, j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, qui sont, à mon goût, toujours constructifs. **

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Les derniers flocons tombaient du haut du ciel et venaient se déposer délicatement sur les pavés froids et humides du village. Les enfants peinaient à trouver suffisamment de neiges pour en faire de jolis projectiles afin de s'amuser à une bataille de boule de neige.

Le soleil se voulait plus insistant sur le paysage nordique, et le blanc glacial laissait place à l'herbe nouvelle bien verte et fraîche d'une nouvelle saison naissante.

Pourtant, il ne suffisait de pas grand chose pour que l'hiver perdure. La Reine aurait pu d'un claquement de doigts faire tomber de nouveaux flocons et faire se propager de belles plaques de glaces, mais la raison voulut qu'Elsa ne perturbe pas l'ordre de la nature.

Les semaines passant les graves événements provoqués par la Reine d'Arendelle, les villageois avaient entièrement accepté leur souveraine telle qu'elle était. Ils s'en étaient même réjouis, considérant que ses pouvoirs étaient un don, et qu'elle pourrait s'en servir si leur Royaume était un jour menacé.

Dans tout le pays, la vie avait repris normalement, à la plus grande joie et satisfaction de la famille royale.

Peu de temps après la réconciliation des deux princesses, ces dernières s'étaient rendues sur la tombe de leurs parents.

L'émotion d'Elsa était si forte que des plaques de verglas s'étaient étendues jusque sur es pierres grises monotones où figuraient les noms des anciens Roi et Reine d'Arendelle. C'était la première fois pour l'aînée des deux sœurs qu'elle se trouvait face aux sculptures représentant ses parents. Sa cadette s'approcha d'elle, lui empoignant le bras, et la serra de toutes ses forces.

« -Ils serraient heureux de voir ce que nous sommes devenues. Ils seraient fières de toi, Elsa. »

Cette dernière se tourna et regarda les beaux yeux bleutés de sa sœur.

A chaque fois qu'elle les regardait, la Reine y voyait l'espoir. L'espoir qu'à présent et dans le future, leur vie soit la plus belle et la plus sereine qu'on puisse avoir. Elsa hésita, entrouvrit ses lèvres et finit par répondre à sa jeune sœur.

« -Je le crois aussi, Anna. Et il en est de même pour toi. Ils auraient été contents de voir que malgré ces tristes années, tu n'avais jamais perdu cet amour pour moi, pour nous. »

Les deux sœurs s'étreignirent longuement, et après avoir déposé un bouquet de fleurs cueillies plus tôt dans la matinée sur les tombes de leur défunts parents, elles repartirent au château, bras dessus, bras dessous.

A leur arrivée, elles se faufilèrent tel des enfants dans la cuisine désertée des domestiques. Une envie gourmande leur avait envahit l'esprit et les deux sœurs désiraient se délecter de bons chocolats. Anna fouilla les tiroirs tandis qu'Elsa s'occupait de vider les placards.

Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas tardé à trouver quelques boîtes de leur pêché mignon, et une fois les friandises en mains, elles repartirent en courant, riant de leur bêtise. Elles pénétrèrent dans la chambre de la Reine, et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit de cette dernière.

« -C'est si bon de retrouver la simplicité enfantine » s'exclama l'aînée dans un sourire que sa sœur ne lui connaissait plus.

« -Le meilleur étant de rattraper le temps perdu et de te voir sourire à nouveau, comme lorsque nous étions enfants » confirma Anna.

Elsa hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, reprenant son souffle après leur course dans les longs couloirs du château. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et se tourna vers sa cadette, leur deux regards se faisant face.

« -Malheureusement, mes obligations de Reine m'empêcheront d'être moi-même à nouveau. »

Anna perdit son sourire pour une expression plus sérieuse.

« -Ne peux-tu pas être toi-même tout en étant une bonne Reine ? Qu'est-ce qui t'oblige à changer pour ce rôle ? Le peuple t'aime comme tu es, Elsa » lui répliqua t-elle en ayant un regard insistant, espérant une réponse.

« -Peut-être que tu as raison. Nous verrons cela en temps venu. »

La cadette lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, et saisit la main d'Elsa. Elle la serra aussi fort qu'elle le put, regardant les iris ciels de son aînée. Elle reconnaissait en elle la petite fille du passé et elle ne doutait pas qu'elle ferait une parfaite Reine à Arendelle. Elles restèrent longtemps ainsi, perdues dans leurs pensées, puis, fatiguées, les deux sœurs s'endormirent côte à côte, comme elles le faisaient onze ans auparavant.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Le soleil faisait surface parmi les nuages blancs dans le ciel azur. Les oiseaux se faisaient entendre par leur piaillements matinaux.

Dans le château d'Arendelle, la Reine peinait à se lever. Enfouie sous les draps mauves et perlés, elle ne daigna pas bouger à l'entente de la venue de sa sœur. Cette dernière était pourtant entrée en chantant et se dandinant autant qu'elle le pouvait, la joie semblant l'envahir. Anna était vêtue de sa robe verte avec toujours les armoiries de sa famille sur le bustier. Elle avait occasionnellement délaissé ses tresses pour un chignon natté. Cette tenue, elle ne l'avait portée qu'une seule fois : le jour du couronnement de sa sœur. Après la fuite de celle-ci, Anna avait dû laisser sa robe chez Oaken, et depuis, les couturières du château lui en avaient re-confectionnée une nouvelle.

Voyant qu'Elsa ne sortait pas de son lit, la jeune fille s'élança vers l'une des deux fenêtres de la chambre royale et l'ouvrit, provoquant quelques courants d'airs.

« -Elsa ! Il est plus que temps que tu te lèves !

-Anna, laisses moi dormir. J'ai dû me coucher tard, hier soir.

-Non non non ! Ce n'est pas une raison ! Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial !

-HM ... »

Comme la cadette l'avait envisagé, sa sœur ne bougea toujours pas. Elle sortit l'espace d'une minute de la chambre, appelant la curiosité de la Reine. Cette dernière ouvrit un œil se demandant où était passée la jeune princesse. Lorsqu'elle la vit revenir avec une petite pochette verte, Elsa laissa sa tête passer au dessus de sa couverture, curieuse de voir ce que sa sœur lui rapportait.

« -Elsa ! Je t'ai amené du chocolat ! »

Aussitôt, la jeune fille blonde se redressa en rigolant, tendant ses bras à la rouquine. Celle-ci se jeta sur le lit, et lui donna la pochette verte.

« -Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas ! La tentation est trop forte, pas vrai ?

-Oh Anna. Quelle affreuse sœur fais-tu ! Tu me pièges à chaque fois ! »

Elles rirent ensembles, et à elles deux, elles mangèrent tout le chocolat que la cadette avait apporté.

Après avoir patienté le temps de se remettre de leur gourmandise, Elsa finit par se préparer pour cette nouvelle journée qui s'offrait à elle. Anna avait pris goût à lui natter elle-même sa chevelure. Leur complicité ne pouvait pas aller mieux.

Lorsqu' Elsa fut prête, sa sœur la fixa, ses yeux brillants d'admiration. La Reine portait une robe bleuté confectionnée par les couturières du château à la demande de la cadette, rappelant l'azur de son regard. Son corset était fermé d'un lacet blanc dans le dos, et la jupe retombante jusqu'au sol se voyait couverte d'un tissu léger et transparent, volant au moindre mouvement. Deux morceaux de soies soutenaient le tout, reposées sur les fines épaules de la jolie blonde. Sa sœur avait natté puis torsadé les cheveux de son aînée, de telle sorte que chacune des mèches soient bien à sa place. Une exception voulut pourtant qu'une petite boucle rebondie s'évade à l'arrière de sa tête pour finalement retomber avec élégance sur son épaule.

Anna s'approcha et reposa la tiare royale sur la tête de la Reine.

« -Tu es prête pour cette folle journée ? » lui demanda la princesse.

« -Je crois ne pas avoir le choix.. » lui répondit Elsa dans un sourire forcé. Elle tenta de cacher au mieux sa gêne. En effet, ce jour paraissant si merveilleux aux yeux de sa sœur était en fait le jour de son anniversaire. Tous les regards seront braqués sur elle, comme lors de son couronnement, où le bal avait été une véritable catastrophe. Elle était aussi tendue qu'inquiète. Et pour ne rien arranger, Anna avait prévu une sortie en mer pour découvrir ce que c'était de naviguer. Or la Reine était effrayée à l'idée de s'aventurer au milieu de l'océan, comme l'avaient fait ses parents il y a des années. Voyant sa sœur perdue dans ses pensées, la cadette s'approcha et lui saisit les mains.

« -Hee..Ça va aller, Elsa. Moi aussi cette journée m'inquiète, mais que serait la vie sans un brin d'aventure, hm ? Et en plus de ça, tu vas faire des envieux, tu es splendide dans cette tenue.

-A ce propos...tu n'étais pas obligée de la faire faire..

-Ooh voyons. C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire, pour ma Reine et sœur préférée ! ». Après avoir enlacé son aînée, la princesse lui tint une main et l'emmena à l'entrée de la salle de réception. Elle lui lança un dernier regard, auquel Elsa répondit en hochant la tête. Les deux sœurs prirent une grande inspiration et poussèrent les portes afin de pénétrer dans la salle. Le silence s'installa, et on annonça leur présence. Seuls le contact de leurs chaussures avec le parquet lustré se faisait entendre. Elles marchèrent toutes deux avec élégances, se tenant bras dessus bras dessous, et se placèrent face à la foule devant les trônes royaux. La scène était presque identique à celle du couronnement, à la différence que cette fois, les deux jeunes filles étaient entrées ensembles, se soutenant du regard afin de traverser la salle. L'atmosphère était pesante, mais bientôt l'orchestre repris de plus belle et les invités recommencèrent à danser.

Elsa souffla, lançant un sourire à sa sœur.

« -Bon et bien..ça n'aura pas été aussi difficile que je le pensais.

-Oui..Mais, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire tu sais.

-Ah..Quoi donc ? » La Reine regarda sa cadette d'un air méfiant. Que lui réservait-elle encore ?

« -J'aimerais danser !

-...Et bien..Vas-y, vas danser.

-Que tu peux être sotte ! » lui répondit Anna en rigolant. Elle la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna au milieu des danseurs. « C'est avec toi que je veux danser ! » Comme lorsqu'elle était petite, la rouquine tournoya et fit pivoter son aînée, qui elle, restait sur la réserve. Pourtant, à force de voir la jeune fille tourner sur elle-même, la Reine finit par se prendre au jeu. Elle saisit les mains de sa sœur et elles dansèrent ensembles, tels des enfants. Les invités les regardèrent au départ un peu surpris, puis finirent par sourire de ce spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent plusieurs minutes, pour ensuite aller s'asseoir sur leur trône respectif. Elsa se pencha vers sa sœur, lui murmurant à l'oreille « Comment veux-tu que l'on me prenne pour une Reine sérieuse après ça ? Tu m'entraînes toujours dans tes coups ! ». Anna lui fit un sourire espiègle, et ensemble elles rirent de cette petite exception qui faisait que la Reine ne devait pas toujours être aussi protocolaire.

Finalement, la fête se déroula parfaitement bien, au grand soulagement d'Elsa. Arrivée l'heure du repas, les convives s'installèrent à la table majestueuse au bout de laquelle siégeait la Reine. Anna, placé à sa droite, était souriante et semblait heureuse des événements. La souveraine pu alors se détendre, se rendant compte que tout se passait bien. Lors du dîner l'ambiance prit une tournure bonne enfant, et chaque personne pu profiter de la fête à souhait.

Le dessert ne fut pas encore servit que la princesse saisit le bras de la Reine, toujours avec son air enfantin sur le visage. Elsa comprit aussitôt qu'il était temps de se rendre sur les quais. Les deux jeunes filles se relevèrent de leur chaises, excusant leur départ, et elles partirent pour le port d'Arendelle. Hésitante et peu rassurée, la blonde essaya de convaincre sa sœur d'oublier cette idée de partir en mer.

« -Et Kristoff, y as-tu pensé ?

-Oui, et justement, il est d'avis que nous devons prendre l'air toute les deux. En attendant il continuera de s'occuper de Sven, et d'Olaf.

-Et les affaires du Royaume ? Je ne peux pas abandonner mon rôle comme ça !

-Ton conseiller s'en chargera ! C'est lui qui a dirigé le pays en attendant ton couronnement. C'est donc une affaire qu'il connaît déjà.

-Et s'il y avait un problème dans le Royaume ? Qui protégera les habitants ?!

-Que veux-tu qu'il arrive ? Aller, cesse de te faire du tracas. Nous partons, à point c'est tout. C'est prévu depuis longtemps. » La Reine s'arrêta net, voyant l'indifférence de sa sœur face à ses craintes.

« -Et si nous ne rentrions jamais ? » Anna s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin. Son visage se raidit en entendant les mots de son aînée. Elle savait très bien à quoi elle faisait allusion. Leur parents avaient été victimes d'un naufrage, et ils n'étaient jamais revenu au pays.

« -C'était donc ça...

-Anna, je ne veux pas te blesser en refusant d'y aller, mais je ne cesse de penser que c'est une grosse erreur de partir. » La cadette se retourna et se rapprocha de la Reine. Elle plaça ses deux mains derrière la tête de cette dernière et laissa son front se reposer sur le sien. Elles se fixèrent un long moment et la plus jeune pu voir la peur dans les yeux de la blonde.

« -Nos parents..n'ont pas eu de chance..C'était un mauvais jour pour eux, comme pour nous. Nous ne pouvons pas nous priver de vivre à cause de cet accident. Comme toi j'appréhende, mais je crois sincèrement que nous ne risquons rien. Regarde comme l'océan est beau, et semble si calme. Et puis..tant que nous restons ensemble, alors rien ne pourra nous arriver. N'est-ce pas toi qui me le répète tout les jours ? Fais moi confiance, s'il te plaît, et oublis tes craintes lorsque tu es avec moi. »

Elsa ne pu qu'approuver les paroles de sa sœur. Elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde lui faire de la peine, et elle se résolut à devoir partir. Main dans la main, les deux jeunes filles montèrent la passerelle et se retrouvèrent sur le navire royal. De l'autre côté, sur le quai, un jeune homme arriva, un grand sac à la main. Kristoff. « Alors, prêtes pour votre escapade, Majesté ? » demanda alors ce dernier à la Reine. L'espace d'un instant, Elsa cru voir un air moqueur sur le visage de l'enfant des trolls.

« -Ce n'est pas bien marrant. Tu as convaincu ma sœur de m'emmener loin d'ici. Et en plus de cela, m'emmener loin d'ici à l'aide d'un navire.

-Voyons, il faut bien se relâcher de temps en temps. Je suis sur qu'à votre retour, vous serez reconnaissante à Anna de vous avoir fait découvrir l'océan.

-Tu oublis qu'elle le découvriras avec moi ! Elle ne s'y connaît pas du tout en navigation !

-Mais vous avez un équipage pour cela, ma Reine. » Kristoff s'inclina, amusé de la situation. Elsa lui tourna le dos et partit à l'opposé du bateau. Elle ne savait décidément pas quoi penser de ce jeune homme. Il s'obstinait à la vouvoyer, et pourtant il semblait être familier avec elle. Il venait de se moquer d'elle. La Reine serra ses deux poings. C'était de la moquerie affective mais cela la bouleversa d'être autant incomprise. La jeune blonde alla dans la cabine avant, et s'assied sur le premier lit. Son regard se perdit sur le sol. Elle avait peur, et pour une fois qu'elle avouait sa faiblesse, personne ne semblait l'écouter. La souveraine sortit très vite de ses pensées en sentant une secousse. Le navire quittait le port.

« -Elsa ? Elsa tu es là. Je ne te trouvais plus, j'ai cru que tu avais déserté. » Anna venait d'entrer dans la cabine, souriante, et l'air rassuré de voir que sa sœur n'avait pas fui le bateau. La Reine ne lui répondit pas. Elle parut perdue.

« -Tu es mal à ce point ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Tu as toujours une petite réplique en réserve pour moi. Et là je te retrouve muette.

-J'ai hâte de finir ce voyage, voilà tout. » L'aînée des deux sœurs se frotta les bras, comme pour se rassurer. La cadette la serra alors contre elle, espérant apaiser un temps soit peu la jeune fille.

Finalement, la journée fut plus difficile pour Anna que pour Elsa. A leur grand étonnement, ce fut la princesse qui eut le mal de mer alors que la Reine resta indifférente. Cette dernière était retournée sur le pont, afin de rester avec sa sœur qui voulait prendre l'air. La plus jeune malgré son mal au ventre passait d'un bord à l'autre pour admirer des poissons qui surgissaient de parts et d'autre près du navire. La Reine la suivait, et avec le temps, avait fini par apprécier le fait d'être perdue au milieu de la mer. Anna était ravie de voir son aînée sourire et être plus détendue.

Le capitaine gérait très bien l'équipage, et le soir venu, les deux jeunes filles se décidèrent à aller se coucher. Morte de fatigue, Elsa fut la première à se laisser retomber sur le premier lit. Anna s'allongea alors sur l'autre lit situé à quelque pas de celui de sa sœur. Elle fixa cette dernière qui lui tournait le dos. Sûrement était-elle déjà endormie. Après une brève hésitation, la rouquine se releva et alla se placer près de son aînée. Celle-ci se retourna et lui lança un sourire.

« -N'es-tu pas en âge de devoir dormir seule ?

-Si. Mais c'est bien plus sympa de rester avec toi. » Elsa hocha la tête et laissa sa sœur se faufiler sous les couvertures. Les deux jeunes filles parlèrent longtemps jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Les mouettes volaient au dessus de planches en bois flottant sur l'océan. Elles se posaient ici et là, guettant ce qu'elles pourraient voler. Le soleil chauffait et le ciel était clair comme un beau jour de printemps. Au loin, un navire approchait avec prudence. Les rochers près des oiseaux semblaient faire hésiter le capitaine à aller plus loin. Finalement..

« -Votre Majesté ! Des naufragés, regardez ! » En effet, un membre de l'équipage tandis le bras, en direction de plusieurs dizaines de silhouettes.

« -Approchez encore, nous devons les sortir de là. Mais ne prenez aucun risque. S'il le faut nous ferons descendre les barques.

-Bien votre Altesse ». Le capitaine fit se rapprocher le bateau le plus près qu'il le put. Il se stoppa à une vingtaine de mètres. Les marins mirent les barques à l'eau, et partirent à la rescousse des naufragés. Ils les remontèrent un à un, et entreprirent des aller-retour entre les rescapés et le navire afin de pouvoir remonter tout le monde.

Un des matelots s'approcha d'un tas de planches qu'il essaya de dégager. A son grand étonnement, il s'agissait de deux jeunes femmes accompagnées d'un homme qui se trouvaient coincées là. Le bois entremêler les bloquaient tout trois et il fut impossible pour le matelot et son compagnons de les défaire de leur emprise.

« -Votre majesté, nous avons besoin d'aide ici ! » Le Roi se retourna alors, et voyant les deux marins en détresse face aux trois naufragés, il rejoignit une barque. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, il fut d'abord surpris de voir les deux femmes en mer. L'une portait une robe verte et avait les cheveux roux, tandis que l'autre était blonde et avait une robe bleue. L'homme quand à lui était en uniforme, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il devait être le capitaine de leur navire. Finalement, il se dépêcha et tira sur les planches. Avec les marins, ils purent alors sortir la jeune rouquine, puis la jeune femme blonde, et enfin l'homme qui les accompagnait. Les trois victimes étaient inconscientes, et le Roi voulut les amener au plus vite sur son bateau afin de les réchauffer un peu. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient restés là, mais quelques minutes dans la mer glaciale pouvaient suffire pour venir à bout d'une personne. Les deux marins emmenèrent les deux jeunes femmes au navire, et alors que le souverain s'apprêta à en faire de même avec le capitaine, il vit quelque chose briller entre les résidus de bois. Il s'avança, prie par sa curiosité, et tira des planches une petite couronne dorée. Sans se poser de questions, le Roi mit la couronne dans sa sacoche et emmena le rescapé sur son navire.

* * *

Elsa se réveilla douloureusement. Elle bougea la tête difficilement, cherchant à regarder où elle se trouvait. Elle ne reconnut rien autour d'elle. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle vit les tapisseries dorés, elle comprit qu'elle n'était plus dans le navire. Elle se redressa aussitôt, comprenant ce que cela voulait dire.

« -Anna ! Anna !.. » La Reine sentit le froid sous ses mains. La glace gagnait face à sa détresse.

Un bruit se fit finalement entendre. La jeune fille se tourna en direction du son. Une porte face à elle s'ouvrit.

« -Elsa ? » La blonde sortit immédiatement du lit dans lequel elle était, et courut vers l'ouverture. Ce fut bien sa sœur qu'elle trouva derrière. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra si fort que la cadette crut qu'elle allait l'étouffer.

« -Je frappe aux portes depuis je ne sais combien de temps, et il n'y avait jamais personne ! J'ai cru t'avoir perdu !

-Et moi donc, je ne me souviens même pas de ce qui s'est passé..Où crois-tu que nous sommes ?

-Aucune idée.. » Anna saisit la main de sa sœur, et après avoir refermé la porte, elle l'entraîna jusqu'au lit. Elle s'enfouit sous les couvertures, et Elsa en fit de même. Les deux sœurs se firent face, ne savant pas trop quoi dire et penser. En regardant sa cadette, la Reine s'aperçut qu'elle avait une coupure sur la joue. Elle posa aussitôt sa main dessus, l'air inquiète.

« -N'as-tu pas mal ?

-Non, pas vraiment..Et tu sais, ce n'est pas en me gelant la joue que ça va guérir » lui répondit la rouquine en souriant.

« -Comment trouves-tu encore le moyen de rire alors que nous sommes perdues ?

-Nous sommes perdues, mais vivantes. Et, plus que tout, nous sommes ensembles.

-Oui mais j'aimerais savoir où nous sommes et...Hee ! Attends un peu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » Elsa tira sur son vêtement. Elle ne portait plus la robe de bal que sa sœur lui avait offerte. Elle remarqua que sa sœur était elle aussi dans une autre tenue.

« -Qui s'est amusé à faire ça ?!

-Elsa, ce n'est rien. » Anna souriait toujours, et ne parut pas plus perturbée que ça. Les joues de la Reine rosirent et la cadette compris que sa sœur était gênée.

Les deux jeunes femmes se redressèrent à l'entente d'une voix derrière la porte. La plus jeune appuya sur la tête de son aînée.

« -Que fais-tu Anna ?

-Nous ne savons pas qui nous a repêcher, alors autant se méfier !

-Tu rigoles là ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu es ici comme chez toi, et maintenant tu as peur ?

-Je n'ai pas peur, je suis prudente.

-...Tu sais, se cacher sous des couvertures ce n'est pas grandiose comme idée.. » La cadette soupira et elles restèrent ainsi tout en écoutant ce qu'elles pouvaient entendre. Le son de la porte se fit entendre, et des pas fermes se rapprochèrent du lit. Puis il y eu d'autres pas, et la voix d'un homme retentit. « Posez le tout ici. Vous reviendrez les aider plus tard. Je dois d'abord m'entretenir avec elles. » Les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent et échangèrent un regard étonné. Les pas multiples s'éloignèrent et le silence retomba.

« -Où sont donc passées mes protégées ? Je suppose que celle qui a disparut a migré ici. A moins qu'elle ne soit perdue ailleurs dans le château. ». L'homme s'avança du lit et tira légèrement sur les couvertures. Le visage des deux sœurs furent dévoilés et leur bienfaiteur eut l'air amusé.

« -Finalement ce ne sont pas deux jeunes femmes que j'ai sortis de la mer, mais deux petites filles. Je vous effraie donc à ce point ? »

Elsa se redressa à l'entente de cette remarque, l'air remontée. Sur un ton froid et solennel qu'elle seule savait faire, elle lui répondit.

« -Excusez-moi. Je ne crois pas que nous nous connaissions, et ne trouvez-vous pas normal que nous soyons sur la défensive ? Nous voici chez un parfait inconnu qui nous demande presque de le considérer comme un ami.

-Oh..Mademoiselle attaque plus qu'elle ne se défend. Bien sur que vous avez toutes les raisons d'être inquiète. Mais, dois-je vous rappelez que je vous ai sauvé la vie en vous sortant de l'eau ?

-Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, nous n'avons aucun souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé, et rien ne nous prouve que vous dîtes la vérité.

-Bien. Alors parlons un peu et vous pourrez vous faire vous même une idée de la personne que je suis. » Elsa se tourna vers sa sœur, qui hocha la tête. Elle dut se résoudre et accepta la proposition de l'homme.

« -Commençons gentiment voulez-vous ? Je suis le Roi Hodin d'Elredor. Vous êtes ici dans mon château et placées sous ma protection. Nous vous avons trouvé alors que nous étions en expédition en mer. Nous avons aussi repêché l'équipage qui vous accompagnait. » La Reine d'Arendelle le regarda sans rien dire. Anna lui donna un léger coup dans le dos, lui faisant comprendre qu'il attendait peut-être une réponse.

« -Vous pourriez..commencer par me dire vos noms ? » Voyant le silence pesant que provoquait sa sœur, la cadette entreprit de répondre.

« -Moi c'est Anna. Ne lui en voulez pas, elle est..légèrement timide, dirons nous.

-Anna !

-Quoi ?! » L'aînée souffla, exaspérée de cette situation.

« -Donc..Anna, et... ?

-Je vous prierais d'arrêter de nous parler comme à des enfants. Mon nom est Elsa. Nous venons d'Arendelle.

-Et d'une famille riche aussi, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?

-Oh rien, seulement, j'imagine que vous venez d'une famille riche à la vue des robes que vous portiez lors de votre naufrage. Robes qui vous allaient à ravir, si je puis me permettre. » Sur ces derniers mots, la Reine sentit ses joues rougirent. Sa gêne se transforma en colère.

« -Je ne vous permet pas.

-C'était un compliment vous savez..Bon. Vous devez être fatiguées. Anna, je vous raccompagne à votre chambre. » La jeune fille eut l'air contrariée. Elle ne daigna pas bouger du lit.

« -Je préfère rester ici avec ma sœur.

-Vous êtes donc sœurs ? Vous voyez, quand on parle gentiment il y a moyen d'apprendre quelques petites choses. Je suis désolé de mes méthodes mais il faut bien que j'en sache un peu plus sur mes invitées. » Le Roi tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Il mit une main sur sa sacoche et se stoppa net, faisant face à nouveau aux deux jeunes femmes.

« -Au faite... » Il tira de sa sacoche une petite tiare dorée, doté d'une jolie pierre bleue. « Savez-vous à qui appartient cette couronne ? Non parce que...si je devais héberger une princesse, ou qui sait, une Reine, j'aimerais pouvoir le faire convenablement. »

Elsa fixa longuement la tiare, sans dire un mot.

« -Bien, alors je la garderai précieusement dans ma poche. Et que le propriétaire vienne la chercher quand bon lui semble. Oh et, tant que j'y suis. J'ai fais apporter des robes pour mes jolies protégées. Les domestiques viendront vous aider à les mettre demain matin. En attendant, reposer vous un peu.

-Nous savons nous habiller toute seule..

-Chez vous peut-être. Mais quand je vois les robes que vous portiez, et les robes traditionnelles de chez nous..Je crains que vous n'ayez d'autres choix que d'accepter un peu d'aide. » Sur cette dernière phrase, le Roi sortit de la chambre, laissant les deux sœurs aussi surprises l'une que l'autre. Anna fut la première à briser le silence.

« -Et bien ! Quel drôle de personnage est-ce là !

-Ce que je vois surtout c'est qu'il a ma tiare.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui l'avoir demandée ?

-Il ne doit pas savoir que je suis la Reine d'Arendelle. Si jamais il avait entendu ce qui c'était passé dans notre pays, il nous ferait peut-être tuer.

-Elsa, as-tu oublier que notre Royaume t'a entièrement acceptée ?

-Mais c'est notre Royaume, pas celui d'un autre. Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'ici ils ne brûlent pas les personnes dotées de pouvoirs ?

-Ben..D'un côté des personnes comme toi, il n'y en a pas des masses donc difficile à dire. Mais je comprend que tu veuilles garder le secret. Toutefois il va falloir récupérer cette tiare.

-Le moment venu je la récupérerais. Il suffit d'attendre qu'il dorme.

-Je sens que ça va être amusant !

-Anna, ce n'est pas le but recherché..

-Oui je sais mais..

-Par contre je crois qu'il y a un point sur lequel il ne nous a pas menti. » Elsa fixa les bustiers à l'opposé de la pièce. Des robes y reposaient, chargées de dentelles et de froufrous. Elles étaient presque assez large pour y accueillir trois personnes. Les jeunes femmes se levèrent pour aller voir de plus près. Jamais elles n'avaient vu de tenues qui prenait autant de place. La bas était tellement gonflé qu'elles se demandèrent comment elles s'y prendraient pour marcher avec ça sur le dos.

« -Bon...nous verrons cela demain, nous devons nous reposer.

-Je ne sais pas si je réussirais à dormir après avoir vu ce qu'ils vont vouloir nous faire porter. » répondit Anna. Les deux jeunes filles retournèrent sous les couvertures, et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. Cette histoire les avait achevées.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Elsa et Anna s'étaient réveillée tôt le lendemain. Elles se posaient tant de questions qu'ils leur était impossible de se rendormir. Pour se détendre un peu, la cadette avait commencé à tresser les cheveux de son aînée. Elles parlaient toutes deux calmement, se demandant ce qui allait leur arriver aujourd'hui. Bien entendu, la plus jeune ne pu s'empêcher de faire quelque petites blagues, voulant effrayer gentiment la blonde.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer trois domestiques. Les deux sœurs se retournèrent pour leur faire face. Leurs regards remplis d'étonnement firent comprendre aux servantes que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire de les habiller. La première femme commença à défaire une robe d'un mannequin, laissant apparaître les différentes épaisseurs de tissus, et la cage qui se trouvait dessous. Anna fut la première à réagir.

« -Il est hors de question que je porte ça. Comment sommes-nous censées nous déplacer avec un truc pareil ?! » Elsa était plutôt amusée de la situation. Bien que cela la dérangeait de devoir se présenter dans cet accoutrement, elle avait rarement vu sa sœur se plaindre de la sorte. Elle s'avança vers les domestiques, en fixant sa cadette d'un air amusé, et se laissa se faire habiller. De toute manière, il serait difficile de convaincre les servantes d'abandonner. Elles étaient plus nombreuses, et obéissaient au Roi.

Une bonne heure plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient enfin habillées dans les robes traditionnelles du pays. Après avoir coiffé leur chevelure, les domestiques s'éclipsèrent, leur annonçant qu'un majordome passerait les chercher. Elsa fixa Anna, et au bout de quelques secondes les deux sœurs ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Elles étaient vraiment ridicules dans ces robes. Celle de la plus jeune était couleur crème, avec une multitude de dentelles différentes, de nœuds, de plis, le tout surmontant une base de satin. L'aînée avait quand à elle une robe bleue dotée des mêmes artifices que celle de sa sœur.

Anna se précipita alors sur son aînée, commençant à défaire le travail des domestiques. En un rien de temps les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent avec trois épaisseurs en moins, leur laissant qu'une robe voilée sur le dos. Elles recoiffèrent leur cheveux comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire, et allèrent s'allonger sur le lit. Elsa soupira, mais semblait soulagée.

« -Crois-tu qu'il nous en voudra ?

-Qui ça ? Le Roi ? Bien sur qu'il ne sera pas content, mais au moins maintenant nous pouvons marcher.

-Je plains les servantes, elles qui ont du se battre pour nous faire porter ces déguisements !

-Oui mais...C'était d'un ridicule..

-Certes. » L'aînée retint un rire. La réaction de leur bienfaiteur l'inquiétait un peu, mais cette matinée avait tout de même été amusante.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le majordome, les deux sœurs retinrent leur souffle. Voyant l'air ahuri sur le visage de l'homme, Anna saisit la main d'Elsa et l'emporta vers la sortie.

« -Mais que fais-tu ?!

-Cet homme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir nous emmener.

-Il était peut-être étonné ?

-Oui et bien j'aimerais enfin pouvoir sortir de cette chambre et prendre l'air. Allons dehors.

-Tu ne sais même pas par où est la sortie. Nous ne connaissons pas ces lieux.

-Alors découvrons ! » La Reine souffla. Sa sœur était décidément incorrigible. Elle l'entraîna dans une multitude de couloirs, et d'escaliers, pour enfin s'arrêter devant une grande porte en bois cerné d'arabesques métalliques.

« -Anna, je ne me sens pas très bien, retournons à la chambre.

-Moi aussi je me sens patraque mais je suis sûr qu'un peu d'air frais nous fera du bien.

-S'il n'y a que ça, j'aurais pu te l'offrir dans la chambre..

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Je veux voir l'endroit dans lequel nous sommes. » Têtue. Voilà ce qu'était la cadette. Lorsqu'une idée occupait son esprit, il était vain d'essayer de la dissuader. Pourtant, cette fois elle ne pourrait pas avoir ce qu'elle souhaite. Le Roi, sortie de nulle part, s'avança devant la porte.

« -Voilà donc où étaient mes invitées. Mes domestiques vous cherchent partout dans le château. »

Il s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques pas.

« -Je croyais avoir mis des robes à votre disposition ?

-Elles sont insupportables vos robes. Au moins, comme ça, on peut marcher comme on respire. » lui répliqua Anna. Sa sœur lui pressa le bras lui faisant comprendre l'insolence de ses propos. Pourtant l'homme se mit à sourire. Il les prenait réellement pour des enfants.

« -Bien alors..nous dirons qu'elles étaient trop grandes pour vous. Je dois dire que je suis étonné de vous voir si petite en fin de compte. » En effet le Roi faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elles, et comparées aux domestiques, Elsa avait bien remarqué qu'elles étaient plus grandes qu'elles. Question d'origines, sûrement.

« -Venez donc, avant de ne nous tomber sur les bras. Je vous rappelle que cela fait un moment que vous n'avez rien mangé. Vous pourrez vous promener plus tard. » Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, les deux sœurs sentirent une main sur leur épaule. Des gardes s'étaient placés derrière elles, ne leur laissant d'autre choix que de suivre le Roi. Anna marmonna à l'oreille de la blonde.

« -Mais où sommes-nous donc tombées...

-Je ne sais pas, mais tiens toi bien. Il ne va pas nous lâcher tant qu'il ne sera pas sûr de pouvoir nous faire confiance.

-Alors dis lui qui tu es et il nous fichera peut-être la paix.

-Je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

-Oh Elsa, que tu peux être bornée !

-Comme d'autre, petite sœur. »

Les deux jeunes femmes suivirent le Roi jusqu'à un grand salon. Un feu était allumé dans la cheminée et le souverain les invita à s'asseoir pour se réchauffer. Elles s'installèrent donc sur un sofa en velours, et les gardes partirent, claquant les portes derrière eux. Les sœurs se regardèrent, attendant que leur bienfaiteur brise le silence. Finalement, ce fut une domestique qui le cassa en pénétrant dans la pièce, accompagné d'un chariot. Hodin s'assied alors sur un fauteuil fasse au sofa et attendit l'approche de la serveuse. Celle-ci déposa un plateau, sur lequel il y avait des petites brioches, sur la table basse à deux pas d'elles. Elle en donna une à chacune des sœurs, puis elle repartit par où elle était arrivée. Les deux protégées du Roi fixèrent leurs mains au creux desquelles étaient reposées les brioches. L'homme se mit à rire et prit lui aussi de quoi manger et croqua dedans à pleine dents.

« -Vous pouvez y aller. Je ne m'amuse pas à empoisonner les jolies filles. »

Elsa écarquilla les yeux, ses deux joues rougissants à cette remarque. Anna lui donna alors un léger coup de coude, un demi sourire s'étirant sur son visage. La Reine et la princesse se décidèrent alors à manger ce qu'on leur avait amené.

« -Vous devez comprendre que je ne vous prive pas de liberté par méchanceté. » commença le Roi, « Je vous ai sorties de l'eau glaciale, et je veux m'assurer que vous allez parfaitement bien. Et votre escapade à l'extérieur du château ne m'aurait nullement dérangé si vous aviez au moins pris le temps de vous nourrir avant. Cela fait peut-être deux jours que vous n'aviez rien mangé. Aussi, j'aimerais que vous acceptiez que le médecin de la cour vous voit. Tout les membres de votre équipage ont été ausculté. Certains souffrent surtout d'un bon rhume ou d'hypothermie mais ils devraient vite être soignés.

-Vous voyez bien que nous allons bien. » lui répondit Elsa.

« -Ne ressentez-vous pas des douleurs aux jambes, ou ne serait-ce qu'au dos ? ». Les deux sœurs se fixèrent. Il est vrai qu'elles avaient eu du mal à se lever le premier jour dû à des douleurs, mais cela pouvait être un simple choc.

« -Si je vous en parles, c'est parce que mes domestiques ont vu des traces bleutées en vous changeant le jour où je vous ai amenées. Lorsque l'on vous a trouvée, vous étiez coincées sous les planches de votre navire, avec le capitaine. Si ces planches vous sont tombées dessus, il n'y a rien d'étonnant que vous vous en sortiez avec des coups. »

Au même moment, un petit homme barbu entra dans la salle. Sa tunique verte était retenu par une ceinture en daim, sur laquelle était accroché de petites fioles. Son allure n'inspirait clairement pas confiance aux deux jeunes femmes.

« -Je vous présente le médecin de la cour, le docteur Roge. » Anna se releva face au Roi, et passa son bras devant sa sœur.

« -Nous n'avons nul besoin de voir un médecin. Nous avons rarement été malade et nous nous sentons parfaitement bien. » Elsa prit le bras de la rouquine et la fit asseoir.

« -Ce que veut dire ma sœur, c'est que nous ne ressentons pas le besoin d'être examiné. Si nous étions malade je pense que nous le saurions déjà. »

Le Roi tendit la main vers Roge, qui lui donna deux petites bouteilles blanches. Hodin posa alors les deux fioles sur la table basse et les recula doucement vers les sœurs.

« -Bien. Alors prenez au moins ceci. Si les bleus venaient à vous faire souffrir. » Voyant qu'Anna ne réagissait pas, Elsa saisit les deux bouteilles et en tendit une à sa cadette.

« -Nous vous remercions, Majesté. » Le Roi la dévisagea l'espace d'une seconde.

« -J'ai l'impression de ne jamais parler aux mêmes personnes. Tantôt vous semblez effrayée comme une enfant, puis l'instant d'après vous semblez aussi noble qu'une Reine. Le changement de pays joue peut-être sur votre humeur ?

-Non. Simplement je sais que nous ne pourrons pas sortir d'ici avant un bon moment. Alors autant faire en sorte que tout se passe au mieux.

-Je vois...Au faite, tant que j'y pense. J'ai un cadeau pour chacune d'entre vous. » Les sœurs parurent étonnées, mais suivirent le Roi, qui les emmena jusque dans leur chambre. Sous leur yeux ébahit, les deux robes de bal des jeunes filles étaient posées sur des mannequins au milieu de la pièce. Voyant leur radieux sourires, Hodin sut qu'il venait de gagner des points auprès de ses deux naufragées.

Le Roi leur laissa le temps de se changer, et lorsqu'elles ressortirent vêtues de leur robe, il leur fit visiter le château. Le calme s'était enfin posé entre les deux jeunes femmes et le souverain d'Elredor.

Le soir venu, il les laissa dîner seules, leur souhaitant par la même occasion une bonne nuit.

« -Bon, il n'est pas si terrible en fin de compte.

-Oui..Je crois que par moment tu t'emportais plus que moi. C'était quoi ton coup avec le médecin ? Tu avais peur qu'il me saute dessus ou quoi ?

-Simple réflexe.

-Et bien révises tes réflexes, tu pourrais être dangereuse.. » Elsa sourit à sa sœur. Elles étaient enfin rassurées de savoir où elles étaient. Au moins, le Roi n'était pas un tyran.

Après avoir dîné les délicieux mets préparés par les domestiques, les deux jeunes femmes s'allongèrent sur le lit.

« -Elsa, il n'y a pas quelque chose qui t'a étonnée, lorsqu'il a dit où il nous avait trouvées ?

-Non, mais vas-y je t'écoute.

-Le capitaine. Que faisait-il avec nous ? Nous dormions dans notre cabine non ?

-Peut-être, je ne me souviens plus très bien, Anna.

-Et bien moi je me souviens que nous venions de nous coucher.

-Nous pourrons lui poser la question demain si tu le souhaites.

-Oui, j'aimerais éclaircir ce mystère. »

Les deux sœurs continuèrent de parler jusqu'à tard, comme à leur habitude. Lorsqu'elles commencèrent à s'endormirent, Elsa se redressa.

« -Que fais-tu ?

-Je n'ai pas oublié qu'il détient toujours ma tiare. Je vais la chercher.

-Et qu'en feras-tu après ? Tu ne pourras même pas la porter puisque tu ne veux pas qu'il sache que tu es Reine.

-Oui, mais j'ai besoin de l'avoir avec moi. Elle était à notre mère, et déjà que nous avons eu du mal à la retrouver au palais de glace..

-Ça tu peux le dire. Ta grosse guimauve m'aura traumatisée jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. » L'aînée pouffa de rire en se remémorant le traumatisme de sa sœur. Elle lui demanda de patienter jusqu'à son retour.

Dans sa tenue de nuit, Elsa partit explorer les couloirs. Si elle se souvenait bien de la visite du Roi, sa chambre devait être à trois portes. Elle passa les pièces, une à une et s'arrêta donc devant la troisième. Elle frappa d'abord, pour s'assurer que le souverain était bien endormi. N'ayant aucune réponse, la Reine ouvrit la porte et se faufila dans la chambre après avoir vérifié que personne ne traînait dans les couloirs. Elle referma délicatement derrière elle. La peur commençait à monter, sa crainte étant de réveiller le Roi. Ce dernier était emmitoufler dans ses couvertures et semblait être bien endormi. La jeune femme s'avança et contourna le lit à baldaquin. Elle aperçut la couronne, déposée sur la table de nuit. Elle s'approcha tout doucement, et posa la main sur la tiare. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur Hodin,et referma ses doigts sur son bien. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir, quelque chose la saisit par le poignet. Elle ne pu retenir un cri de surprise. Le Roi était réveillé, face à elle, et ne semblait pas décidé à la lâcher. Il se releva en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal, et la fit reculer de quelques pas. Un sourire satisfait traversait son visage.

« -Alors ? Reine, ou voleuse ? Là est toute la question que je me pose...

-Lâchez moi. » Elsa soutenait son regard, et lui répondit d'un air froid. Son côté strict revenait à elle. Elle se sentait tout à coup en danger.

Le Roi força sur ses doigts fins et lui reprit la tiare.

« -Reine, forcément. C'était obligé. Et cela explique les sauts d'humeurs. Ma foi, vous devez être stupéfiante dans votre rôle.

-Et vous, vous me semblez bien indiscipliné pour un Roi.

-Voyez-vous ça. » L'homme pivota et plaqua la jeune blonde au mur, resserrant son étreinte.

« -Si moi je suis indiscipliné, alors vous êtes mystérieuse. Et il n'est pas courant pour une Reine de se faire toute petite.

-Lâchez moi ! »

Le Roi approcha son visage de celui d'Elsa et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« -Alors, qu'avez-vous à cacher, Elsa ? » La jeune Reine sentit le froid se bousculer en elle. S'il ne se dépêchait pas de la relâcher, elle craignait une catastrophe.

Le majordome fit soudain son apparition à l'entrée de la chambre. Le Roi desserra son étreinte d'Elsa et lui posa délicatement la tiare sur sa chevelure blonde. Il mit sa main sur le visage de la Reine et passa un doigt sur sa joue, essuyant une larme.

« -Voilà que je retrouve l'enfant effrayée. » marmonna t-il. Puis s'adressant d'une voix plus forte, de manière à ce que le majordome entende « Vous êtes une personne à croquer, ma chère. J'ai hâte de vous revoir demain. Rodrick, veuillez raccompagner ma protégée dans sa chambre. » L'homme à l'entrée de la porte inclina la tête et s'approcha d'Elsa, posant une main sur son épaule. Cette dernière tourna les talons, après un dernier regard sévère et inquiet en direction du Roi. C'est lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il venait seulement de relâcher sa main.

Dans le couloir, le majordome tendit un mouchoir en soie à celle qu'il raccompagnait.

« -Vous savez, le Roi Hodin aime les jolies choses, mais jamais il n'agira sans raison. Quoi qu'il vous ai dit, il tient à vous et cherche nullement à vous blesser. »

La Reine ne répondit pas. Arrivée à sa chambre, elle entra sans dire un mot, et l'homme ferma la porte dans son dos.

Anna s'était endormie, et Elsa lui enviait son air si paisible sur son visage. Après avoir reposé la tiare sur la table de nuit, elle s'installa dans son lit. Sa sœur ne broncha pas et semblait partie pour sa nuit, ce qui rassura l'aînée. Elle s'enfouit sous les couvertures, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller sa cadette.

Elsa évita de repenser à la scène, qui l'avait clairement gênée. Elle décida de ne pas en parler à sa sœur, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Puis la fatigue vint à bout d'elle, et elle finit par s'endormir, au côté de d'Anna qui elle, était déjà partie au pays des rêves.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la Reine et la princesse d'Arendelle déjeunaient dans un petit salon. Le silence régnait, si bien que même Anna n'osa pas dire un mot. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Elsa. Mais il lui était difficile d'aborder le sujet, car connaissant sa sœur, elle savait qu'elle nierait son mal-être. Ce que devait comprendre la rouquine, c'était pourquoi son aînée se mettait dans cet état. Elle se doutait bien que ça avait un rapport avec son escapade de la veille, pour aller chercher la tiare familiale, mais de là à savoir ce qui s'était passé...

Soudain, le Roi fit son apparition. Anna le salua, alors qu'Elsa inclina seulement la tête, un air froid mais gêné sur le visage. Décidément, il y avait un problème. Hodin s'installa sur un fauteuil, face aux deux sœurs. Il les regarda une à une, semblant les analyser de la tête aux pieds.

La Reine ne put tenir plus longtemps en sa présence. Elle se releva avec grâce, ses deux joues rougissantes.

« -Je vous prie de m'excuser. » Aussitôt elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Anna ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux là, mais elle réagit tout de suite à la détresse de sa sœur. Elle posa sa tasse de chocolat chaud sur la table basse, et se releva sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, partant en courant rejoindre Elsa.

Elle la retrouva dans leur chambre, assise face au miroir de la coiffeuse. Ses deux mains semblaient bleutées, de telle sorte que la princesse sut que sa sœur perdait le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle s'approcha d'elle d'un pas doux, ne voulant pas l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Arrivée derrière elle, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et elles se regardèrent mutuellement dans le reflet du miroir.

« -Elsa...Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Je n'aime pas devoir te voir ainsi..

-Je suis perdue Anna, je ne sais plus quoi faire..

-Et bien..Explique moi la situation, et je m'efforcerai de trouver une solution.

-Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça.

-Peut-être...Mais en attendant je te vois si malheureuse que j'ai mal pour toi. Pourtant hier soir ça avait l'air d'aller, tu commençais même à avoir confiance en Hodin... » La Reine se releva à l'entente de ce nom. Elle serra ses poings si fort que quelques flocons parvinrent à s'y échapper. Elle se planta au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant quoi faire pour se calmer.

« -Elsa je ne suis pas sotte. Que s'est-il passé lorsque tu es partie chercher ta tiare ? Tu as réussi à l'avoir comme tu le voulais ?

-Oui.

-Le Roi ne s'est pas réveillé ? » La jeune blonde ne répondit pas. Instantanément, sa sœur compris que ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

« -Oh Elsa...Je suis désolée. Mais...Est-ce si grave que cela ?

-S'il n'y avait eu que ça, Anna, alors je ne serais pas si inquiète aujourd'hui.

-Alors quoi ? Il a dit quelque chose en particulier ?

-Il...Oh je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas comment on peut appeler cela ! » La cadette la regarda, les yeux remplis d'étonnement. Elle essaya d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu dire, mais ne voyait rien qui aurait pu perturber autant sa sœur.

« -Aller, dis-moi simplement ce qu'il s'est passé, et je verrais de quoi il s'agit. » Elsa fixa le sol, hésitante.

« -Il m'a brusquée. Effrayée. Mais peut-être que mes craintes s'avèrent être ridicules..

-Expliques toi.

-..Au moment où j'allais repartir avec la couronne, il m'a empoignée par le bras. Pas une seule seconde il ne m'a lâchée. Il se fichait que je lui demande de me laisser. Alors il..il m'a serrée contre lui, me demandant ce que nous cachions. Ce n'est que lorsque le majordome est apparu qu'il s'est décidé à relâcher son emprise... »

Anna observa Elsa, ne sachant pas d'abord quoi dire. Elle réfléchit, cherchant un moyen pour sa sœur de lui redonner confiance.

« -Tu sais, je crois que le Roi Hodin est en faite comme un enfant. Il cherche à jouer avec nos humeurs. Il ne faut pas lui laisser paraître nos sentiments. Un peu..comme quand tu te cachais autrefois...Il faut entrer dans son jeu, et jouer avec ses propres émotions, et ainsi tu auras le dessus. Il a cherché à t'effrayer, et je pense que c'est simplement pour mieux découvrir tes secrets. Plus vite il connaîtra tes réactions face à telle ou telle situation, plus vite il saura te percer au grand jour. Ne le laisse simplement pas gagner, tu es plus forte que lui. Oublis tes pouvoirs, oublis tes craintes, et redeviens une enfant qui ne se soucis de rien.

-Mais ça c'est toi, Anna. Je ne suis pas comme ça..

-Tu l'étais autrefois. Et si cela peut te rassurer, tu le redeviens jour après jour depuis le dégel. »

Elsa regarda ses mains glacées. Petit à petit, elles reprenaient une couleur pâle et rosée. Sa sœur avait raison. Elle devait réellement arrêter de paniquer pour si peu. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. L'enfant reprendrait le dessus, et jamais plus elle ne laisserait quelqu'un voir au travers d'elle.

« -Anna, je crois que tu as raison. Il temps de montrer qui je suis réellement. »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignirent, et la plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de sourire en redécouvrant son aînée a nouveau aussi sûre d'elle. La connaissant, elle savait que le Roi allait regretter d'avoir voulu jouer avec Elsa, car lorsque celle-ci répondait à la manière du jeu, elle savait y faire.

Plus tard dans la journée, la Reine et la princesse d'Arendelle purent enfin sortir du château. Leur balade se limitait au jardin royal, mais le grand air leur fit un bien fou. Elles s'assirent dans l'herbe, entourées de fleurs parfumées. Le Roi les retrouva alors qu'elles étaient en pleine discussion. Arrivé devant elles, ils se mit à leur hauteur, leur tendant une rose à chacune. Elsa fut la première à en saisir une, tandis qu'Anna hésita à prendre la deuxième. La blonde regarda la fleur, pour finalement lancer un sourire narquois au bienfaiteur.

« -Vous avez mal choisi. Je n'aime que les perces-neiges. » lui dit-elle lui rendant la rose.

« -En cette saison ma chère, il est particulièrement difficile d'en trouver.

-A Arendelle nous en trouvons qu'importe la période de l'année. »

Anna les regardait à tour de rôle à mesure qu'ils parlaient. Elle se rendit tout de suite compte que sa sœur reprenait le dessus, et rien que d'y penser, cela la fit sourire. Le Roi regardait l'aînée, d'un air dubitatif. Il fronça les sourcils, fixant la fleur, puis il se releva.

Elsa se redressa alors, aussi droite qu'elle le pouvait. Hodin lui retendit la fleur, un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

« -Vous la voulez finalement ?

-Quoi donc ?

-La rose. » La Reine baissa ses yeux sur la dite rose, l'air indifférente.

« -Non. Je vous ai dit que je n'appréciai guère ces fleurs.

-Oh.. » Le Roi laissa retomber sa main, quelque peu déçu.

« -Je souhaiterai voir le capitaine de mon équipage.

-Il est encore souffrant, je ne crois pas que..

-J'exige de le voir, peut-être est-ce plus clair ainsi ? » Elle lui avait cloué le bec. Ce Roi malpoli était enfin en position de défense face aux attaques d'Elsa. Cherchant d'abord quelque chose à lui répondre, il se résolut à les conduire, elle et Anna, à la chambre du naufragé.

Ce dernier avait en effet l'air mal en point, toutefois, à la vue de sa Reine, il se redressa de son lit et inclina sa tête. Elsa toujours son air figé et autoritaire au visage, se tourna vers Hodin, qui sortit de la pièce à la vue de son regard.

« -Comment fais-tu ?

-De quoi Anna ?

-Pour changer de caractère en aussi peu de temps ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » La Reine regarda sa sœur, affichant un sourire innocent. Anna n'en revenait pas. Elle savait décidément bien jouer avec les gens quand elle était lancée. Elsa se rapprocha du matelot qui gardait la tête basse.

« -Capitaine.

-Ma Reine, si vous saviez comme je suis soulagé de vous voir saine et sauve, ainsi que votre sœur la princesse Anna.

-Oui, oui. Écoutez, j'aimerais simplement savoir ce qui s'est passé lors du naufrage. Vous êtes un excellent capitaine, et d'après ce que le Roi nous a dit, la navire se serait écrasé sur les rochers. Pourtant je ne crois pas que vous auriez été distrait au point de nous mener droit dans ces fameuses roches.

-Majesté, je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui s'est produit. Tout allait bien, nous n'étions pourtant pas près des terres, je comprend pas comment cela à pu se produire.

-Bien, nous en saurons donc pas plus..Ah, si. Une dernière chose. Le Roi nous a retrouvée, la princesse et moi, sous des décombres de planches. Vous étiez là, vous aussi. Pourtant il me semble qu'avec ma sœur, nous étions dans notre cabine. N'étiez vous pas censé être sur le pont, ou du moins, ailleurs qu'avec nous ?

-Votre Altesse..En sentant les secousses sous le navire, je suis aussitôt aller vous chercher. Je gardais un brin d'espoir pour pouvoir vous garder saines et sauves. Malheureusement lorsque je suis entré dans la cabine, celle-ci été déjà inondée, je vous ai donc sortie comme je l'ai pu, car en vous laissant à l'intérieur, vous n'auriez eu aucune chance de survivre, le bateau vous aurait emporter au fond de la mer. »

Anna regarda sa sœur en plein interrogatoire. Elle pouvait vraiment se montrer froide, surtout dans de telles circonstances. La cadette compatissait en vue du capitaine, il semblait vraiment perdu et désolé. Elle s'approcha de son aînée et lui pressa le bras.

« -Elsa, je crois que c'est bon, laissons le se reposer.

-Oui, bien sur.. » La Reine tourna les talons à contre cœur, déçue de ne pas en savoir plus. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent alors de la chambre, et Anna adressa un regard pleins de reproches à la blonde.

« -Tu l'as effrayé, il est aussi paumé que nous !

-Mais non voyons, je voulais seulement savoir comment ce fichu naufrage a pu se produire ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit accidentel.

-Pourtant même lui t'as dit qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s' était passé !

-Justement. Il devrait se souvenir d'autres choses, surtout s'il était assez conscient pour nous sortir de notre cabine.

-Bornée, tu es bornée !

-C'est très mal placé de dire ça, surtout venant de toi. » Anna se retint de répondre. Quelque part sa sœur avait raison, elles étaient aussi têtues l'une que l'autre.

« -Que veux-tu que l'on fasse maintenant ? Nous voici rendues au point de départ, toujours bloquées dans ce maudit château !

-Allons trouver la bibliothèque. Nous devons en savoir plus sur ce pays. Pendant que je ferais des recherches, tu t'occuperas d'écrire une lettre à l'attention de Kristoff. Si c'est toi l'expéditrice, il n'en sera que plus réactif. »

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent alors errer dans le château, cherchant la pièce où veillaient tout les livres. Elles tombèrent finalement, au grand désespoir des sœurs, sur leur bienfaiteur. Anna s'avança mettant Elsa en retrait après le dernier regard froid quel avait lancé au Roi.

« -S'il vous plaît.

-Tiens, c'est vous qui venez à moi, c'est plutôt surprenant.

-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Nous avons juste besoin d'un renseignement.

-Qui est ?

-Où se trouve la bibliothèque ?

-Pourquoi donc ? » Elsa s'avança, fronçant les sourcils.

« -Cela ne vous regarde pas.

-Voyez-vous ma chère, vous avez beau être Reine, ici vous n'êtes pas dans votre Royaume.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais voulu.

-Peut-être, mais vous êtes ici chez moi, et il est normal que je sois au courant de tout vos faits et gestes.

-Je trouve cela plutôt malsain voyez-vous. »

Anna s'interposa entre les deux personnalités royales, se doutant que cette conversation ne finirait jamais.

« -Nous aimerions..en savoir plus sur les modes et les couleurs de votre pays. Si nous devions rester plus longtemps que prévu, alors autant nous adapter, n'est-ce pas Elsa ? » Cette dernière regarda sa sœur d'un air sévère, ayant été coupé dans sa conversation. Toutefois elle décida de suivre l'idée de sa cadette et hocha la tête.

« -En effet, nous souhaiterions..nous fondre dans le décor, si je puis dire.

-Pourquoi alors ne pas en parler avec les dames de la cour ?

-Il ne faudrait peut-être pas trop nous en demander. Ces dames bien de trop superficielles sont..

-Bien sur Roi Hodin » la coupa Anna « Mais nous pensons que les livres pourront..nous en dire plus. »

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel, cette situation était ridicule. Le Roi les regarda à tour de rôle, et chacune s'efforçaient d'afficher un air le plus naturel possible sur leur visage.

« -Bien, suivez moi. » Hodin les guida a travers les murs du château, qui, soit dit en passant faisaient froid dans le dos. Ils étaient en pierre brut, sans décors, et l'aspect froid et non fini des couloirs se pouvait être effrayant. Finalement ils arrivèrent tout trois faces à une grande porte en bois brut. L'homme voyant que les deux sœurs n'osèrent pas s'y aventurer leur ouvrit la pièce et passa devant. Elsa et Anna le suivirent alors, et se retrouvèrent dans une toute petite bibliothèque. Il y avait peu de livre comparé à Arendelle, mais cela restait satisfaisant.

« -Je vous laisse donc à vos histoires de mode.

-Comme c'est aimable. » rétorqua Elsa.

Le Roi ne fit aucune autre remarque et sortit de la salle, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules. Anna regarda sa sœur d'un air un peu dépité.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu cherches avec lui ?

-Quoi ? Tu devrais être contente je mets en place tes conseils.

-Certes, mais là il fait des efforts de courtoisie et tu es sans cesse entrain de chercher la petite bête !

-Tu crois ?

-Oui ! » La cadette s'arrêta un instant et sembla partir dans ses pensées, lorsqu'un sourire éclaira son visage.

« -Avoues !

-Comment ?!

-Tu aimes cela ! Ce petit jeu que vous faites tout les deux, ça te plaît !

-Mais non voyons ! Ça ne va pas de t'imaginer des trucs pareils ? Ce Roi est juste détestable, je lui rend la pareil !

-Nous verrons bien. » Anna avait ce fameux sourire qui laissait penser qu'elle avait découvert la nouvelle de l'année. L'aînée détestait cela, car sa sœur était sûre d'elle sur ce coup..Elle décida de changer de conversation afin d'en revenir au principal.

« -Vas te trouver de quoi écrire, moi je commence à fouiller dans les livres.

-Si tu insistes, ma sœur. » Si la cadette continuait comme ça, Elsa sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Leur après-midi fut long, et après avoir fini sa lettre, Anna aida la Reine à trouver quelques informations sur ce Royaume dans lequel elles étaient tombées.

Elles trouvèrent une carte, sur laquelle figurait Elredor ainsi que d'autres pays voisins, toutefois, le Royaume semblait si petit qu'il était comparable à un petit village, ce qui étonna les deux sœurs.

« -Ce doit être une erreur..

-Ou tout simplement une carte très ancienne, avant l'évolution du pays je suppose. Et toi, ta lettre, ça donne quoi ? »

Anna lui tendit le bout de papier froissé, sur lequel figurait que très peu de mot.

_Kristoff,_

_ Victimes d'un naufrage, nous voici à présent en visite touristique à Elredor. Nous allons bien malgré les nerfs d'Elsa, mais je pense que nous pourrons survivre. _

_Anna_

Elsa regarda sa cadette d'un air sévère qui ne se voulait apparemment pas sympathique.

« -Tu rigoles là ?

-Non. Nous nous en sortirons toute seule, tu ne crois pas ?

-Sans bateau, et sans savoir à quelle position se trouve Arendelle ?! On est pas dans un rêve Anna !

-Je sais bien, mais tant que nous sommes ensembles, alors tout ira bien. » Positive, voilà ce qu'était la princesse. Mais un peu trop au goût de la Reine.

« -Change moi ça. Je te rappelle qu'on avait dit une semaine de voyage, si on ne rentre pas attends, qu'est-ce que le royaume va penser à ton avis ?

-Qu'on a aimé la mer ?

-Qu'on a péri en mer tu veux dire ! » Anna dégluti sur ces dernières paroles. Son aînée avait raison, elle exagérait un peu trop la chose sur la lettre. Elle reprit le papier pour y ajouter quelques mots, espérant que ça suffira à sa sœur.

_ Kristoff,_

_ Victimes d'un naufrage, nous voici à présent en visite touristique à Elredor. Nous allons bien malgré les nerfs d'Elsa, mais je pense que nous pourrons survivre. _

_Anna_

_PS : Cela n'y ressemble peut-être pas, mais cette lettre est un appel à l'aide._

Elsa regarda la dernière phrase, l'air désespéré, et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« -Revenons en à la carte. Arendelle n'y figure pas. Pourtant cela m'étonnerait que nous soyons sur un nouveau continent.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que je n'ai jamais entendu parlé des pays affichés sur ce bout de papier !

-Il se peut que tu ne sache pas tout.

-J'ai pourtant apprit les cartes géographiques, enfant.

-Et bien, nos parents ne devaient pas connaître ces pays non plus.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, considérons nous sur des terres hostiles. Nous ne savons rien d'eux. Si déjà nous pouvions franchir les remparts du château pour voir à quoi ressemble ce Royaume..

-Pourquoi ne pas le faire alors ?

-Anna...dois-je te rappeler qu'à part le jardin nous n'avons le droit de sortir nulle part ?

-Nous ne sommes pas obligée d'écouter. Tu es Reine, je suis princesse, nous sommes libres de faire ce que nous voulons. » Elsa soupira. Si tout avait pu être aussi simple, alors elles seraient déjà parties toutes les deux. Mais elle dû admettre que sa sœur avait raison, il fallait bien qu'elles sortent de cette prison un jour ou l'autre.

Soudain on toqua à la porte. Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent en même temps vers l'entrée. Le Roi fit alors son apparition dans une tenue des plus habillée. Elsa s'empressa de cacher la carte à la vue de ce dernier.

« -Puis-je me permettre de vous interrompre ?

-C'est pour quoi ?

-Quelques questions à régler sur votre départ. »

Les deux sœurs se fixèrent, plus étonnées que jamais. Elles suivirent le Roi jusqu'au salon où ils avaient pris leur déjeuner ensemble le matin-même.

« -Vous allez donc nous laisser partir ?

-Bien entendu, il n'a jamais été question du contraire. Mais, j'aimerais voir quelques petites choses avec vous d'abord. » Elsa le regarda d'un air méfiant.

« -Que voulez-vous ?

-Je partirais avec vous lors de ce voyage. Je compte par la même occasion découvrir votre Royaume qui m'est totalement inconnu, et peut-être pourrions nous en profiter pour conclure quelques marchés entre nos deux pays.

-Pouvez-vous nous excuser ?

-Bien sur. »

La deux sœurs sortirent de la pièce. Elles se regardèrent un long moment, dubitatives.

« -Tu le crois sur ce coup là, Elsa ?

-Très franchement, je trouve ça bizarre. Il nous fait mariner depuis le début qu'il nous tient, alors pourquoi nous ramènerait-il aussi facilement ?

-Peut-être qu'il cherche quelque chose de précis ?

-A Arendelle? Il ne connaît même pas notre Royaume, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait venir y chercher.

-Que faisons-nous alors ?

-On accepte. Dans le pire des cas, une fois rentrée au pays, je reprendrais le contrôle. Comme il le dit si bien, ici je ne suis Reine mais pas chez moi, donc les rôles seront inversés. Ce qui m'inquiète ce sont ses véritables intentions..

-Tu sais, au pire, on le jette par dessus bord durant le voyage ! » Anna avait répondu d'un tel naturel qu'Elsa ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Au même moment, elles entendirent un bruit sourd dans le salon. La Reine regarda sa cadette, lui chuchotant.

« -Tu crois qu'il a entendu ?

-J'en sais rien, mais si c'est le cas, je sens que la traversée en mer va être amusante ! » Les deux sœurs se retinrent de pouffer de rire, et rentrèrent dans la petite pièce. Le Roi était en effet près de la porte.

« -Alors..qu'avez-vous décidé ?

-C'est d'accord. Mais nous partons dès demain matin.

-Bien. Oh et je tiens à préciser. Mon majordome, Rodrick, sera du voyage. » Elsa ne répondit pas, cela lui était bien égal. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait avec sa sœur, c'était de rentrer chez elles.

A la fin de leur discussion, ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle à manger, où ils soupèrent tout les trois, ayant finalement trouvé un terrain d'entente. Bien entendu, les deux jeunes femmes restaient méfiantes, car tout ceci semblait un peu trop beau, mais au moins, elles avaient trouvé un moyen de partir.

Après le repas, les sœurs se retrouvèrent à nouveau seules dans leur chambre, des sourires enchantés sur le visage. Elles préparèrent quelques affaires pour le voyage du lendemain, et parlèrent longuement de ce Roi étrange qu'était Hodin. Au milieu de cette joie qui les envahissait, une silhouette noire guettait dans un coin de la pièce, semblant sourire de ce bonheur qui finalement, n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il paraissait être.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Dans son lit aux multiples draps roses, Anna contemplait ses deux poupées. L'une d'elle avait été à Elsa, mais cette dernière ayant délaissé ses bimbelots pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, la cadette avait alors adopté ce jouet de chiffon bleu. Tout les jours elle le regardait, ne pouvant s'empêche de penser qu'il était la copie conforme de son aînée. Elle eut vite fait de ne jamais s'en séparer, comme pour garder cette présence fraternelle auprès d'elle. Elle jouait alors avec ses deux poupées qu'elle avait appelé Elsa et Anna junior, se rendant souvent trop vite compte que cette distraction ne remplacerait en rien une partie de boule de neige avec sa sœur.

Sous ses draps, la petite fille aux deux couettes rousses s'imaginait qu'un jour, Elsa viendrait récupérer sa poupée, afin de venir jouer avec elle. Ce fut dans ces pensées que la princesse sentit son matelas trembler. Elle sortit de sous le tissu rosé, et se pencha en dehors du lit, scrutant tout autour. Elle ne remarqua rien qui ne sût appeler sa curiosité, et alors qu'elle s'enfouissait de nouveau dans les draps, sa sœur apparut à son chevet. « Elsa ? ». La cadette eut un sourire empli de bonheur, heureuse d'avoir enfin la petite blonde à ses côtés. Mais cette joie fut de courte durée, car avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'approcher de son aînée, cette dernière fut tirée par en dessous et emportée sous le lit de la petite princesse. Anna poussa alors un cri de stupeur, ne voyant que trop tard une ombre s'approchant d'elle. La silhouette d'un bras s'avança vers son visage, la main se refermant un peu plus à chaque seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa proie.

« Elsa ! ». La princesse se réveilla en sursaut, tétanisée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, rassurée de voir qu'elle était toujours dans la chambre que le Roi Hodin leur avait octroyée. Sa sœur, couchée à ses côtés, dormait profondément, et n'avait apparemment pas entendu le cri de détresse de sa cadette. Cette dernière la secoua alors par l'épaule « Elsa, Elsa ! ». Sa seule réponse fut un petit gémissement plaintif. Déçue et peu rassurée, Anna se pencha, hésitante, sur le bord du lit. Pour son plus grand soulagement, rien ne s'y cachait, et aucune ombre malveillante ne semblait s'être introduite dans la chambre « Juste un cauchemar... ». La rouquine se rallongea alors contre sa sœur, l'odeur familière de cette dernière l'apaisant de part sa présence. Elle se rendormit, oubliant ses craintes.

« -Anna, réveilles toi. » La princesse se réveilla à l'entente de la voix d'Elsa. Celle-ci avait une main sur l'épaule de sa cadette, l'appelant doucement pour ne pas la brusquer. La rouquine ouvrit les yeux et constata que le soleil était déjà levé.

« -Anna, il est temps de se préparer. Le départ du navire est pour bientôt et nous n'avons pas encore déjeuné.

-J'ose espérer être à nouveau dans un cauchemar, je veux dormir encore un peu..

-De quoi ? De quel cauchemar parles-tu ? » lui répondit l'aînée d'un air étonné.

« -J'ai mal dormi cette nuit. Laisse moi encore deux ou trois minutes au lit..

-Ah ça, certainement pas ! »

La Reine tira sur les draps, provoquant un frisson chez sa sœur. « Aller, debout ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, plus vite nous serons parties, plus vite nous rentrerons la maison. ». Anna ne put rétorquer quoi que ce soit que son aînée la tira par les bras. Elle se leva donc, un air désespéré sur le visage, repensant à la douceur des paroles d'Elsa les quelques minutes qui avaient précédés son délogement brutal du lit. Elle changeait vraiment de caractère en quelques secondes, s'en était accablant.

La rouquine sortit du lit malgré elle, cherchant la tenue qu'elle aurait à porter pour le départ. Elle remarqua alors qu'Elsa portait une nouvelle robe dans les tons bleus mauves, dotée de trois lacets sur le bustier, et de quelques broderies foncées. Voyant le désarroi de sa cadette qui la dévisageait, la Reine lui lança un sourire, et lui expliqua de sa voix la plus solennelle.

« -Cadeau de sa Majesté le Roi Hodin d'Elredor, avec ses salutations respectueuses. »

Anna pouffa de rire à l'entente de sa sœur, avant de se reprendre et de fixer cette dernière d'un air malicieux.

« -Il craque pour toi on dirait.. » Les joues d'Elsa rougirent légèrement.

« -Tu te trompe complètement ma pauvre Anna. Tu as eu le droit au même présent. A moins que ce Roi ne veuille plusieurs femmes à la fois, je pense qu'il s'agit surtout d'une preuve de courtoisie. N'oublions pas qu'il est Roi, et que je suis Reine, il a donc tout intérêt à nous traiter comme notre rang l'exige.

-Cesses donc de te justifier, j'ai compris. » La rouquine fit un clin d'œil à son aînée, et s'avança de plus près pour voir la robe de cette dernière.

« -Comment se fait-il que les broderies de notre royaumes apparaissent ?

-Ils ont dû s'inspirer des robes que nous portions lors du naufrage. Allez, dépêche toi, nous allons être à la traîne. »

Anna ôta sa robe de nuit pour se couvrir d'un corset en dentelle, pendant qu'Elsa lui apportait un chemiser beige suivit d'une robe verte olive. Voyant le mal que sa cadette avait pour resserrer son dessous, la blonde saisit les lacets du dos qu'elle tira d'un coup sec, pour finalement faire un nœud suivit d'une boucle.

« -Hee ! Ça va pas ? En peu plus et je manquais de m'étouffer !

-On a pas toute la journée Anna. Et puis, pour une fois, ton corset sera bien serré.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

-Rien. Enfiles ça. »

L'aînée tendit le chemisier qu'Anna mit aussitôt, puis elle lui remit la robe. La rouquine la saisit et se dépêcha de l'enfiler tant bien que mal malgré le stresse que lui prodiguait sa sœur. Elle serra les lacets sur le devant, et fixa la Reine, attendant les prochains événements.

« -Tu n'as rien oublié ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-On part en mer, tu devrais peut-être penser à tes collants.

-Certes.. » Anna leva les yeux aux ciels, ennuyée mais quelque peu attendrie de cette situation où sa sœur se comportait de manière très maternelle.

Elle mit alors ses collants, puis se chaussa d'une paire de bottines lacées, semblables à celles que portaient Elsa.

« -Décidément, ce Roi pense à tout. Bien-être, chaud, mode, le tout dans des tons qui nous vont bien. C'est trop beau pour être vrai, surtout qu'ici ils ont l'air d'avoir un sacré retard vestimentaire, c'est louche.

-Ce qui importe c'est notre départ. Allons déjeuner. Nous repasserons à la chambre avant de partir pour récupérer nos capes. »

Elsa se dirigea vers la porte, lorsque Anna l'arrêta, la tenant par la main. « Attends ! ». Elle lui lança un sourire, et lui posa sa tiare sur le dessus de sa tête. « Tu allais oublier le plus important. ». La Reine eut un regard bienveillant pour sa cadette , et elle la saisit par le bras, l'entraînant avec elle en direction du salon où le Roi les attendait pour déjeuner.

* * *

Le montagnard observait les mouettes s'agiter d'un regard inquiet. Les oiseaux volaient, tournant en rond au dessus de la mer, tel des vautours guettant leur petit déjeuner. Le ciel avait viré au gris, et l'eau semblait agitée. Kristoff ne put s'empêcher de regretter la présence de sa tendre Anna, qui avait pour habitude d'égayer ses journées. Sven regardait lui aussi les volatiles, sans pour autant comprendre l'angoisse de son ami. Il donna un coup de museau à ce dernier, qui sortit de sa rêverie.

« -Je sais, Sven, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais quand je vois ces rieuses, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cela ne présage rien de bon. »

L'homme essayait de se convaincre tout seul, mais cela faisait trois jours que le navire royal était parti et l'absence de la princesse pesait lourd sur le cœur du livreur officiel de glaçon du Royaume. Il s'étonnait à devenir aussi pessimiste, et heureusement pour lui, la présence de Sven et la joie de vivre d'Olaf le sortait de ses idées noires.

Durant l'absence des deux sœurs, il se contentait d'accomplir son travail de livreur de glace. Le temps lui semblait interminable, et il décomptait les jours pour que l'attente lui semble moins longue. Le fait de ne pas faire parti de la famille royale ne lui permettait pas de suivre les nouvelles à propos de la Reine et de la Princesse, si il y en avait. Toutefois, il pu convaincre Gerda, celle qui s'était occupée des jeunes femmes durant leur enfance, de le tenir au courant si un message venait à être transmis de la part de leurs Altesses royales.

S'apprêtant à quitter le port pour retourner dans les montagnes enneigées, Kristoff entendit du vacarme sur les quais. Il s'avança curieux de voir ce qui causait ce remue ménage, et aperçu un vieux pêcheur tenant dans ses mains de vieilles planches en bois. Le vieil homme criait à la foule qui l'entourait « -C'est la flotte royale je vous dis ! Regardez ça, il y a même la peinture des armoiries de la Reine ! ». A l'entente de ces mots, le montagnard poussa les villageois pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'au pêcheur. Sans en demander l'autorisation, il prit une des planches et reconnu avec horreur que le vieillard avait raison. Les armoiries royales apparaissaient fragmentées sur le bois. Le livreur de glace sentit ses bras trembler imaginant ce que cela voulait dire. La foule autour de lui se tût comprenant le drame qui avait dû se produire. Kristoff saisit le vieux pêcheur et l'emmena avec lui en direction du château, tenant toujours les planches de son bras gauche. « Vous devez raconter aux ministres ce que vous avez vu, où avez vous trouvé ces planches, si vous avez aperçu des co... » Le montagnard se stoppa sur ce dernier mot. Il prit une grande inspiration et continua de tirer avec lui le vieil homme, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

S'il s'agissait bien du navire royal, il fallait au plus vite envoyer des unités de recherches. La Reine ainsi que sa précieuse Anna avaient leur vie en péril, si elles ne l'avaient déjà perdue.

* * *

La Reine sentait Anna hésitante devant la passerelle. Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule, la gratifiant de son regard bienveillant. Face au sourire de sa sœur, la cadette s'enveloppa dans sa cape de velours comme pour s'y réfugier, et elle entreprit de traverser la plate-forme, Elsa lui emboîtant le pas. Derrières elles, suivit le Roi, et enfin Rodrick ferma la marche.

Une fois à bord, les deux jeunes femmes se postèrent près des rembarres en direction du quai, vérifiant la montée de chacun des membres de l'équipage Arendellien. Le Roi leur avait certifié qu'il les prendrait à bord de sa flotte pour que tous puissent rentrer au pays avec leur souveraine. Le navire était finalement bien chargé, accueillant avec le Roi, la Reine, la Princesse et le majordome, deux équipages.

Hodin mena les deux jeunes femmes dans la cabine du capitaine. Le cartographe était là lui aussi, et la blonde pensa qu'ils allaient faire le point sur la durée du trajet. Après une longue réflexion, le capitaine du navire conclu à un voyage de cinq jours, si toutefois les informations du cartographe étaient fiables.

« -N'est-il pas envisageable de prendre un trajet plus court ? » demanda la Reine « Le chemin que vous semblez vouloir prendre est semé de détour, pourrais-je en connaître la raison ? Je souhaiterais être à Arendelle au plus vite. »

Un silence s'imposa face à l dureté et la froideur du ton prit par la jeune femme. Le Roi s'avança alors vers elle, fixant ses deux iris bleutés.

« -Reine Elsa, dois-je vous rappeler que votre pays nous est presque inconnu ? Cela tient du miracle que nous possédions une carte maritime menant jusqu'à vos terres. Je pense que vous devriez vous contenter de ces cinq jours de voyage, sinon quoi nous pouvons d'ores et déjà rester à Elredor. »

La jeune souveraine sentit la colère lui monter au nez. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui parlait sur ce ton, et cela, elle le refusait. Son bras droit se releva avec rapidité, et au moment où il s'apprêta à redescendre en flèche sur le visage du Roi, Anna lui saisit la main. Aussitôt la Reine se radoucit, non sans perdre cette amertume envers Hodin. Ce dernier lança alors un sourire vicieux à la blonde, fier de sa réussite.

Ayant assisté à la scène, le capitaine reprit la conversation, tentant de calmer les choses.

« -Roi Hodin, si je puis me permettre, je vais répondre à la Reine. » Puis, se tourna vers Elsa « Votre Altesse, votre question est très pertinente et je comprend votre déception face à la longévité de ce voyage. A dire vrai, nous pourrions effectivement prendre un trajet plus rapide. Ce que vous ignorez peut-être, ainsi que sa Majesté le Roi, c'est que la mer est plus dangereuse, déchaînée et moins accueillante à certains endroits. Je cherche à prendre le chemin le plus sûr, Madame, d'où ces détours. »

Elsa acquiesça, et tourna son regard vers le Roi.

« -Je vois que je n'étais pas la seule dans l'ignorance. Ce qui est malheureux, c'est que nous soyons obligés de cohabiter encore quelque temps ensemble. »

N'attendant pas sa réponse, la jeune femme prit la bras de sa sœur, et l'emmena hors de la cabine.

« -Que cherches-tu à faire ? Nous faire jeter par dessus bord ?!

-Calmes toi Anna. Ce Roi doit apprendre à parler à une femme, surtout lorsque celle-ci porte une couronne.

-Mais tu fais la même chose ! Tu es aussi froide et dure qu'une pierre tombale quand tu t'adresse à lui !

-Non. Je lui renvois la balle depuis le début.

-C'est un jeu dangereux auquel tu t'attaques là...

-Et encore, je me contiens. Tu ne sais pas le nombre de fois où ce piètre Roi m'a fait monter la glace au bout des doigts. »

Les deux sœurs dans leur discussion ne se rendirent pas compte qu'elles étaient écoutées. Au sol, une ombre s'étalait jusqu'à leurs pieds. Un sourire menaçant s'étendait sur ce qui semblait être son visage. Elle s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'élève sur la paroi en bois dans le dos de la Reine. Anna qui s'apprêtait à répondre à sa sœur ne put retenir un cri de surprise, le regard apeuré. La blonde lui mit alors une main sur la bouche, étonnée face à la réaction de sa cadette.

« -Chut ! Ça ne va pas de crier comme ça ? Tu veux alarmer tout le navire ou bien ?

-Elsa, cesses tes réprimandes et tourne toi ! Il y a une..

-Une quoi ? » La coupa la jeune femme d'un air impatient.

« -Une ombre ! »

La Reine soupira, levant les yeux au ciel, et saisit le bras de la rouquine, l'emportant vers le devant de la flotte.

« -Anna, ne t'a t-on jamais apprit que chaque personne à une ombre et ce grâce à la lumière ? » Lui demanda t-elle sur un rire moqueur.

« -Je ne suis pas stupide ! Regarde par toi-même, le soleil est dans notre dos, ce n'était pas ton ombre derrière toi, la tienne était devant ! »

La Reine s'arrêta. Elle n'avait pas prêté attention à ce détail, la bêtise de sa sœur lui ayant semblé logique en vue de son stress sur le navire. Elle allait se retourner pour vérifier les dires de sa cadette lorsqu'une forte secousse leur firent perdre l'équilibre. Se tenant toutes deux par les bras, Elsa ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« -Nous voilà enfin parties pour Arendelle.

-Elsa, et l'ombre ?

-Tu as dû te tromper. Tu es fatiguée, toi-même tu as dit vouloir dormir plus ce matin. »

La jeune rouquine empoigna fortement sa sœur, la tournant face à elle.

« -Je ne rigole pas Elsa. J'ai vu cette ombre comme je te vois toi ! Sil te plaît, crois-moi.. »

L'aînée fut étonnée que la princesse insiste autant. Son regard profond qui la traversait lui fit comprendre qu'elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse. La blonde acquiesça et retourna sur ses pas.

« -Bon. Montre moi où tu l'as vu.

-Juste ici, sur la paroi de la cabine ! » Lui répondit la jeune femme en pointant l'espace du doigt. Son visage se décomposa alors, en s'apercevant de l'absence de l'ombre. Elsa la regardait d'un air désolé, face à la détresse de sa sœur.

« -Elle était là, dans ton dos, et elle souriait méchamment !

-Une ombre ne peut pas sourire voyons...

-Réfléchis deux secondes, pourquoi te mentirais-je ?

-Je crois que tu ne mens pas, mais que tu es épuisée.

-Je..Et puis zut, restes bornée si tu veux, mais saches qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas normal ici ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Anna partit telle une furie à l'avant du navire.

La jeune femme se tenait aux rampes, observant les terres d'Elredor qui s'éloignaient peu à peu. Blessée que sa sœur ne l'écoute pas, elle se mit à repenser à son cauchemar. L'image d'Elsa s'engouffrant dans la pénombre la terrifiait. Elle se demanda si finalement, elle avait bien vu l'ombre. Peut-être était-ce son subconscient qui lui jouait des tours à partir de son rêve après tout. La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi penser. Finalement, elle se résolut à oublier cette histoire et elle rejoignit son aînée.

Les deux sœurs eurent tôt fait d'oublier leur dispute. Elles s'occupaient comme elles le pouvaient pour faire passer le voyage. Leurs allées et venues sur le navire se déviaient sans cesse afin d'éviter au mieux leur soit disant bienfaiteur. Celui-ci, dès qu'il les croisait ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à la situation qui s'était installée.

Le soir venu, après avoir soupé seules dans leur cabines, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rendues sur le pont. Anna s'était avancée, observant la mer reflétant les milliers d'étoiles dans le ciel assombri. Elle resta pensive de longues minutes, jusqu'à qu'Elsa ne brise le silence de sa voix qui se voulut douce et apaisante.

« Dans le ciel d'Arendelle, une étoile brillait

Lorsque le soleil s'endormait, l'étoile dansait

Elle tournait, volait, et brillait d'une lumière bleue

La nuit, son aura se reflétait dans les cieux

La lune heureuse de voir ainsi sa fille, souriait

Et l'étoile bleue dansait, et pour ses sœurs, chantait.

Toutefois ce spectacle merveilleux cessait

Quand le soleil tôt le matin se réveillait

Car la lune se cachait, les lumières s'éteignaient

Et l'étoile bleue avec ses sœurs s'évaporaient.

Alors ensembles à la fenêtre nous attendions

Que le soleil parte, laissant la lune à sa place

Espérant que bientôt le jour ne s'efface

Et tard, jusqu'au moment où nous nous ennuyions,

L'étoile s'illuminait de sa lueur bleue

Reprenant sa danse, tournant, volant dans les cieux

Alors je te prenais près de moi dans mes bras

Et nous admirions celle qui fut signe de joie. »

La rouquine se retourna et vit des larmes briller sur le visage de son aînée. De légers flocons tombaient avec douceur autour d'elles. La Reine souriait, et posant une main sur l'épaule de la princesse, elle regarda à son tour le ciel étoilé.

« -Je ne connaissais pas cette chanson..

-Notre mère nous la chantait alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Trop jeune pour t'en souvenir. Avant ta naissance elle me prenait avec elle et nous regardions tout les soirs à travers les carreaux du château, cherchant les étoiles dansantes. C'est comme cela que nous les appelions. Certaines semblaient bouger et tourner en un mouvement fluide, c'était si beau. Il me semble à présent que ces petites merveilles se fassent rares. Elles sont toutes figées, ne cherchant plus à se faire remarquer.

-J'aurais aimé vivre cela moi aussi.

-Lorsque nous serons rentrées, je te promet de te les montrer. Elles finiront pas se réveiller. »

Les sœurs s'étreignirent longuement, heureuses de ce moment tendre qui leur rappela leur enfance.

Cassant cet instant rempli d'amour, un hurlement retentit.

« -UN HOMME A LA MER !

-Comment ?! » s'écria Elsa.

Aussitôt les jeunes femmes s'élancèrent à l'arrière du navire, d'où parvenait l'alerte. Arrivé près des rampes à l'arrière, elles aperçurent le corps sans vie d'un marin dans l'océan. Le Roi arriva alors suivi du capitaine, un air grave sur son visage.

« -Que se passe t-il ?! » le pressa Elsa.

« -Trois membres de l'équipage manquent à l'appel, en plus de ce malheureux. »

Tous se fixèrent, apeurés par la situation qui se présentait à eux. Dans la pénombre, l'ombre les espionnait. Le détonateur était en marche, son projet prenait place. Elle vagabondait de mur en mur d'ombre en ombre s'installant ainsi dans la silhouette de ses nouveaux jouets.

« -Elsa..je ne me sens pas bien.. » Anna pâlissait à vue d'œil à la vue du cadavre à la mer. La Reine la soutînt par le bras et l'éloigna du bord.

« -Viens avec moi, ne restons pas là. » Puis se tournant vers le Roi « Tenez-moi au courant des événements, je serais sur le pont avec ma sœur. » Pour une fois, Hodin hocha la tête sans répliquer.

La blonde amena sa cadette sur les quelques marches menant sur le pont à l'avant. Elles s'assirent, la rouquine dans les bras de son aînée.

« -Elsa, dis moi que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve et que je vais me réveiller..

-Je crains que non, Anna. Mais nous réglerons le problème et nous rentrerons à Arendelle, je te le promet. » La jeune femme tenait sa sœur d'un bras tandis qu'elle passait une main sur ses cheveux roux, d'un air protecteur. La princesse s'endormit peu de temps après dans les bras de son aînée, qui sombra à son tour dans le pays des rêves, l'empêchant d'entendre le son d'une chute à l'eau.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

A Arendelle, le royaume était dans un état effroyable. Les volets de chaque maison étaient clos, reflétant l'humeur sombre dans laquelle était les habitants. Au château, les domestiques s'activaient pour préparer les affaires de la garde royale, qui eux, se préparaient à partir en mer. Plusieurs flottes étaient prêtes à quitter les quais.

Kristoff ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tout le monde semblait courir, affolé de la situation. Lui-même sentait la panique s'installer en lui, si bien qu'il se dirigea vers le port, afin d'embarquer au plus vite. La Reine de royaume était portée disparue, pire encore, Anna était avec elle. Sa Anna, celle qui lui avait ouvert son cœur.

Face au navire, il se tourna, apercevant son fidèle ami, Sven, qui semblait le regarder d'un air triste. Olaf, à ses côtés, lui faisait de grands gestes pour lui dire au revoir. Le petit bonhomme de neige n'avait sûrement pas compris qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais ses créatrices.

Leur lançant un dernier regard, le montagnard se retourna et traversa la passerelle, embarquant d'un pied ferme la flotte de la garde royale.

Il se dirigea aussitôt dans la cabine du capitaine, et, franchissant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Kay.

« -Que faites-vous ici ? Ne devriez-vous vous pas rester au château ? » demanda le livreur de glace au domestique.

« -Je souhaiterai être là, lorsque nous retrouverons leurs Altesses royales. Voyez-vous, j'ai vu ces enfants grandirent et devenir ce qu'elles sont aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de venir avec vous. » lui répondit l'homme d'un air neutre.

Le montagnard ne pu qu'approuver cette décision. Ce majordome l'impressionnait part sa fidélité à la couronne.

Après un long moment de silence, le capitaine arriva enfin, étalant une carte maritime sur le bureau. Son air sérieux et sévère rappelait son statut de militaire. Une fois la carte installée, il y posa à différents endroits des flottes miniatures, le tout formant un cercle au centre duquel il avait dessiné une croix. Il pointa cette dernière du doigt, fixant Kristoff du regard.

« -Ceci est le lieu où les monceaux du vaisseau royal ont été retrouvé. Ces navires représentent le périmètre de recherches. Chaque flotte scrutera une partie de cet espace. Nous, nous irons au centre, pour tenter de trouver des potentiels corps et...

-Attendez » l'interrompit le montagnard, « Vous cherchez des corps ? Et les survivants, vous les oubliez ?!

-C'est que..les chances de trouver âmes qui vivent sont faibles, voir même nulle. Nous ne savons pas quand le naufrage a eu lieu, cela fait peut-être plusieurs jours en vue de la distance affichée sur la carte, et dans ce cas, il est impossible de survivre aussi longtemps dans l'océan.

-Vous oubliez la magie de la Reine. Elle a peut-être pu les sauver.

-J'y ai pensé...Mais le pêcheur ayant trouvé les débris est formel : pas une seule trace de neige, ni de glace. »

Kristoff pâlit en entendant ces mots. Il espérait du plus profond de son cœur que le capitaine avait tort.

« -Si vous le permettez, je vais reprendre ». Le montagnard hocha la tête, et lui fit signe de continuer. « Si nous ne trouvons rien, j'étendrais la zone de recherches jusqu'au Terres inconnues.

-Les Terres inconnues ?

-Sur la carte, il reste des zones d'ombres qui n'ont jamais été explorées. Le naufrage semble s'être produit non loin de ces territoires. Il est possible que des débris, ainsi que des naufragés aient été transporté par les vagues jusque là bas. Si après cela nos recherches restent vaines, alors nous ne pourrons rien faire de plus. »

Un silence de mort s'installa. Tous se regardèrent, jusqu'à ce que le capitaine ne sorte, partant démarrer le départ des flottes militaires.

* * *

Le grand blond s'imaginait face à la princesse, observant ses yeux pétillants de vie. Dans la poche de sa veste en grosse laine, il pouvait sentir le poids d'une petite boîte. Dans cette dernière, un trésor. Un trésor qui changeait leur vie, si toutefois la jeune femme l'acceptait.

Face à lui, Anna patientait, affichant un sourire pleins de tendresse à son compagnon. Il scruta les alentours, et voyant qu'ils étaient bel et bien seuls, il se décida à s'agenouiller, sentant sa gorge se nouer un peu plus à chaque seconde.

La princesse pâlit, semblant comprendre la situation. Ses deux joues rougissantes la rendaient encore plus craquante aux yeux du montagnard. Tout semblait se passer comme il l'avait prévu, alors d'un air décidé, il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressorti le petit écrin marron. Il s'apprêta alors, à lui faire sa demande officielle, celle qui ferait d'Anna sa fiancée, quand cette dernière s'effondra dans ses bras, glacée, pâle et sans vie.

« -ANNA ! »

* * *

« -ANNA !

-Monsieur Bjorgman ? »

Le montagnard, en sueur, s'essuya le front. Il se redressa de son siège, faisant face à Kay. Ce dernier le fixait d'une drôle de manière. Kristoff se souvint alors de son rêve, qui avait tourné au cauchemar. Rien que d'imaginer la perte de son amie le terrifiait.

« -Monsieur, nous arrivons sur les lieux..

-Des premiers constats ?

-Je crains que non, si ce n'est qu'aucun corps, ni aucun rescapés ne semblent visibles. »

Le jeune homme se releva et sortit de la cabine du capitaine, Kay sur les talons. Il alla jusqu'au pont, où le capitaine scrutait le vaste océan de sa longue vue. Le spectacle s'offrant à eux n'avait rien de rassurant. C'était au contraire effroyable. Il ne restait rien du navire sur lequel étaient parties la Reine et la Princesse d'Arendelle. Seules de banales planches flottaient ou se fracassaient sur les rochers d'une terre située au large.

Le capitaine du navire se tourna vers Kristoff, un air sérieux et désolé sur le visage.

« -Nous devrions aller immédiatement sur les terres inconnues. Il ne sert à rien de voguer ici, il ne reste plus que les débris de la flotte. Si il y a eu des corps, alors ils ont du coulé ou se faire engloutir par les animaux de la mer. Si il y a d'éventuels survivants, je pense qu'ils se sont dirigées vers les seules terres qui paraissaient à leurs yeux.

-Je vous suit Capitaine, mais faisons vite, chaque minute compte. »

Le galion s'orienta alors vers le territoire qui leur était jusqu'ici inconnu, suivit de quelques autres flottes. Certains vaisseaux restèrent sur place, afin de récupérer le peu de débris qui restaient, et voir s'ils ne trouvaient pas d'objets qui auraient pu appartenir aux personnages royaux de leur pays.

Arrivés suffisamment près des terres, les matelots larguèrent les canots, et tous se dépêchèrent de former des groupes et d'embarquer. A plusieurs dizaines de mètres se trouvait le continent. Des montagnes rocheuses s'élevaient au loin, couvrant d'ombre une partie du rivage. Une vaste forêt semblait s'étendre sur une grande partie du territoire, ne laissant à première vue, aucun signe de présence humaine. Plus les canots approchaient, plus la mer s'obscurcissait, pour finalement devenir noire opaque au niveau de la plage. Les hommes firent alors échouer leurs petites flottes, et une atmosphère pesante s'installa.

Le Capitaine alla trouver Kristoff, accompagné du fidèle serviteur de la couronne.

« -Mr Bjorgman, nous formerons plusieurs équipes. Je pense que nous devrions scruter la forêt avant toute chose.

-Sauf votre respect, les montagnes me semblent plus pertinentes comme zone de recherches. Avez-vous oublié où a fui la Reine après le terrible incident à Arendelle ? Cela me paraît logique qu'il en soit de même aujourd'hui.

-Si elles ont bel et bien survécu au naufrage, et qu'elles se trouvent ici, elles sont sûrement affaiblies, et monter toute cette roche est un exercice trop difficile.

-Faites comme vous le souhaitez, je pars dans les montagnes. »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, le montagnard partit vers les hauts sommets gris et peu accueillants.

« -Mr Bjorgman ? »

Le blond se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Kay.

« -Qu'y a t-il ? Vous devriez rester avec le reste de l'équipage.

-Je crois comme vous que leurs Altesses Royales se soient réfugiées dans les montagnes. Laissez-moi venir avec vous.

-Non. Restez ici et fouillez les montagnes avec les matelots. On ne sait jamais, si ils devaient les retrouver là-bas..Soyez-sur place.

-Bien. »

Le serviteur se recula pour finalement rejoindre le capitaine et son équipage. Kristoff s'enfonça alors dans les failles rocheuses, d'un pas déterminé. « Il est plus que temps de ramener ces demoiselles au pays et de faire ma déclaration à Anna. ».

Passé plusieurs heures de recherches vaines, le montagnard se décida à établir un camp de fortune. Le ciel était sombre, et il ne valait mieux pas s'aventurer dans des montagnes inconnues durant la nuit. Le grand blond se dit qu'il aurait plus de chance le lendemain, et qu'il pourrait très vite rentrer avec les jeunes femmes, et retrouver Sven à Arendelle.

Aussi optimiste qu'il le lui était possible de l'être, le jeune homme s'endormit près du feu de camp, s'imaginant à nouveau demander la main de celle qui le faisait tant sourire avec ses petites manies enfantines et son caractère si attachant.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

_Voguant, tanguant sur les flots brutes et déchaînés_

_Sous les yeux de l'étoile bleue illuminée_

_L'éclatant galion aux peintures dorées tentait,_

_En vain contre les vagues folles de s'évader._

_L'apparentée de la lune semblait se moquer_

_De ce navire royal goûtant à l'océan_

_Se débattre avec l'espoir insignifiant,_

_Qu'au petit matin sur la terre mettrons pieds_

_Ces nobles marins que la mort semblait guetter._

_L'étoile bleue, elle, se débattait, et dansait,_

_Virevoltant pour celle qui autrefois l'admirait_

_Au pied de la grande et blanche fenêtre glacée,_

_Dans les bras de la défunte Reine au cœur exquis,_

_Noyée il y a des années, face à la nuit,_

_Sous les yeux peinées de l'étoile illuminée._

_Ne voulant point répéter ce funeste tableau,_

_La lueur bleue invita ses sœurs à calmer_

_L'océan hargneux, manié par l'ombre effacée,_

_Qui depuis le voyage largue les hommes à l'eau._

_Après une grande force de volonté,_

_La mer se calma, freinant les flots agités,_

_Laissant aux survivants un moment de répit,_

_Leur offrant leur unique chance de survie._

Trois jours. Trois jours que le navire d'Elredor déambulait et semait des cadavres à chaque nouveau creux que formait la houle en cette nuit tumultueuse qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'une dizaine à bord du galion. L'équipage Arendellien gisait au fond de l'océan, et seuls le capitaine d'Elredor et cinq de ses matelots restaient présents, en plus d'Hodin, Elsa, Anna et Rodrick.

La princesse, frigorifiée et trempée, était dans les bras de sa sœur, qui elle, n'était pas plus sèche que sa cadette. Les vagues inondaient le pont, et les aspergeaient de cette eau salée qui leur démangeait les yeux.

La mer, d'un noir opaque, avait prit un aspect terrifiant, ce qui ne rassurait guère les pauvres rescapés du carnage causé par l'abîme déchaînée.

Le Roi s'était rapproché des deux sœurs, veillant qu'elles ne soient pas emportées par les flots.

« -Il faut que nous quittions le navire » cria t-il d'un air désemparé. Il tendit alors sa main aux deux jeunes femmes. « Le reste de l'équipage s'occupe de mettre les canots à la mer.

-Nous n'avons aucune chance ! » lui répliqua Elsa, aussi paniquée que l'enfant qu'elle était auparavant. « Un simple canot se fera balayer par les vagues !

-C'est la seule possibilité qui s'offre à nous. Si nous ne tentons rien, nous finirons comme votre équipage ! Nous n'avons plus rien à perdre ! Venez avec moi. »

La Reine observa sa sœur, et lu une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. Elle voulait donc suivre Hodin.. La jeune blonde regretta de ne pouvoir utiliser sa magie aux yeux de ce dernier et se demanda s'il n'était pas stupide de privilégier ce secret au dépens de leur vie. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de l'écouter. Elle saisit la main du Roi, le fixant de son air inquiet. Hodin prit conscience que pour la première fois, ses protégées lui accordaient leur confiance. Il les fit se relever, et les amena jusqu'à un rempart, où les matelots se chargeaient de préparer les canots. Le souverain d'Elredor les fit monter à bord, leur emboîtant le pas, suivit de Rodrick. Le restant de l'équipage, ainsi que la capitaine, montèrent dans deux autres barques. Hodin défit alors le nœud en huit retenant la barque au galion, et laissa glisser le cordage sur la poulie tout en gardant une pression pour que le contact de l'embarcation avec la mer ne soit pas trop violent.

Les trois canots atteignirent la surface de l'océan, et il ne fallut pas moins de deux minutes pour que le premier des batelets ne se fasse engloutir par les flots, en même temps que la galion doré.

Anna s'accrochait à sa sœur du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Tout ce qu'elles pouvaient faire, c'était d'attendre et espérer que le destin ne leur laisse une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, pour s'en sortir indemnes.

Alors que tout semblait perdu, la mer les assommant de ses violentes vagues, Rodrick tendit un bras en criant « Sauvés ! Il y a une terre au loin ! ». Tous tournèrent leur regard dans la direction que le majordome leur donnait. Le brouillard de la tempête s'évaporait à vu d'œil, offrant aux rescapés une vue sur l'aurore, dominant les plaines rocheuses d'un territoire situé à plusieurs centaines de mètres. La mer commençait à reprendre sa couleur, délaissant le noir opaque pour un ton plus clair bien plus réel et moins effrayant. Un rouleau se forma alors, ne laissant pas le temps aux naufragés de réagir, et avec force, elle s'abattit sur les deux canots, projetant les victimes à l'eau.

Lorsque Elsa remonta à la surface, sa première réaction fut de chercher sa cadette. « Anna ! ». Elle scruta autour d'elle sans voir un signe de sa sœur. Sous elle, elle sentait le poids de sa cape la menant vers le fond. Tentant de garder la tête hors de l'eau, elle sentit quelque chose la saisir par la taille et la tirer en arrière. Elle se retourna comme elle le pu et reconnu Hodin. Ce dernier passa une main dans le cou de sa protégée et lui défit l'agrafe de sa pèlerine de velours la défaisant ainsi du poids qui l'emmenait vers les profondeurs de l'océan.

« -Vous devez aller chercher Anna !

-Laissez moi d'abord vous ramener au canot.

-Non, allez la chercher, tout de suite ! »

Le Roi fit mine de ne rien entendre, et la serra plus fort contre son torse, s'assurant qu'elle ne se défasse pas de son emprise. La Reine tenta en vain de se libérer, regardant dans le même temps si sa sœur ne ferait pas son apparition. Le souverain la mena alors jusqu'à une barque retournée, et l'aida à prendre son appui. « Je vais la retrouver. En attendant, accrochez-vous ici. ». Elsa leva les yeux au ciel, trouvant la remarque du Roi quelque peu inappropriée. Elle était coincée au milieu de l'océan, et ne voyait vraiment pas où il voulait qu'elle parte. Soudain, elle sentit le canot tanguer violemment. Elle prit appui pour découvrir ce qui faisait pencher la barque, et reconnut aussitôt le visage de Rodrick. Ce dernier semblait exténué. En apercevant la souveraine, il contourna le canot pour la rejoindre et regarda autour d'eux, cherchant sûrement ceux qui manquaient à l'appel.

« -Où est votre sœur ?!

-Hodin..est parti à sa recherche. »

Un silence de mort s'imposa alors. Elsa laissa son front reposer sur le bois, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Une multitude de flocons s'échappa du ciel malgré elle. Se rendant compte de la magie qu'elle provoquait, elle n'essaya pas de l'arrêter, tout ce qui l'importait étant sa cadette. Aussi, en vue de la situation, elle douta fortement qu'on ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose, et encore moins qu'on ne la soupçonne. Elle se concentra tout de même pour ne pas provoquer un blizzard, la tempête en mer lui ayant largement suffit.

C'est ainsi que, perdue dans ses pensées, la Reine sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et l'emporter vers l'arrière. Tournant son regard, elle vit le visage fatigué mais souriant d'Anna. Hodin la maintenait par le bras, l'empêchant ainsi de couler.

« -Anna !

-Vous profiterez de vos retrouvailles plus tard », intervint le Roi. « La mer semble se calmer. Profitons-en pour rejoindre les terres qui s'offrent à nous. »

En effet, les vagues se faisaient moins violentes, bien qu'elles ne cessèrent guère de leur faire avaler l'eau salée. Hodin pointa du doigt la plage au large, qui devait se trouver à quelques centaines de mètres. La princesse observait le souverain d'un air sévère.

« -Pardon..Êtes-vous sérieux ?

-Je le crains fort » répondit-il en souriant.

« Vous êtes conscient que nous finirons noyés avant même d'avoir atteint cette île ?

-Je le suis. Mais si vous préférez rester ici, alors je ne m'y opposerais pas. A moins que vous ayez une bonne raison de vouloir rester. Après tout, c'est si agréable d'être au beau milieu de l'océan. Bien entendu, vous voir dans vos tenues de soies mouillées vous collant à la peau est bien plus plaisant, mais je ferais comme si cela ne m'affectait guère, ce serait autrement mal vu.

-Espèce de..

-Cela suffit ! »

Elsa venait de couper court la conversation. Ces deux joues, comme celles d'Anna étaient rosées, presque rouges. Elle n'avait pu ignorer les dernières paroles du Roi. Cela la gênait, mais la mettait d'autant plus en colère, trouvant cela hautement déplacé en vue de la situation.

« -Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de vociférer des choses pareilles.

-La jolie Reine semble gênée.

-La Reine veut rentrer au pays et poser ses pieds sur la terre ferme. Vous vous dîtes être notre protecteur, alors débrouillez-vous et sortez-nous de là, où vous regretterez amèrement d'avoir croisé notre route ! »

Hodin resta d'abord bouche-bée, puis finit par rire, ne prenant apparemment pas Elsa au sérieux.

« -Et qu'allez donc vous faire ?

-Vous pourriez être surpris, mon Roi. »

La jeune femme avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton glacial et insistant, et sous ses mains, la glace s'intensifiait. S'en apercevant, Anna la saisit par un bras, et la Reine perdit son regard noir en voyant sa cadette. L'ambiance était pénible, et même Rodrick s'était fait tout petit. Hodin fixait la jeune blonde, charmé par son emportement à son égard. Il soupira et prit un air sérieux.

« -Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici indéfiniment. Si nous ne tentons rien, alors oui, nous finirons nous aussi au fond de l'océan, comme tout ceux qui nous accompagnaient.

-Seulement...Anna et moi ne savons pas nager... » Le Roi s'esclaffa aussitôt à l'entente de ces paroles.

« -S'il n'y avait que cela qui vous gênait, il fallait le dire tout de suite ! Anna, Rodrick se chargera de vous accompagner. Elsa, vous venez avec moi.

-Et vous allez nous faire croire que vous réussirez à tenir jusqu'à la terre ?

-Non, mais on peut essayer. » Il saisit deux morceaux de planches, qui devait être issue du galion, coulé quelques minutes auparavant. Il en tendit une à la Reine, et donna la seconde à la jeune rouquine. « Prenez appui là-dessus. » À peine Elsa avait-elle prit le fragment de bois qu'elle sentit un poids la tirant vers le fond. Une masse noire enveloppait ses jambes, l'empêchant de se débattre. Retenant ses cris, elle finit par se laisser couler, impuissante face à ce nouveau phénomène. Hodin plongea alors, et chercha tant bien que mal à comprendre ce qui les attaquait. Repérant la silhouette noire, il la traversa de ses mains, mais fut lui aussi empoigné par l'étrange ombre.

Rodrick et Anna fixaient la surface de l'océan, priant pour que le Roi et la Reine remontent à la surface. Finalement, les deux immergèrent, reprenant leur respiration avec difficulté.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! » lança paniquée la Princesse.

« -Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais, ça nous a relâché lorsque je fus pris au piège moi-aussi. Ne traînons pas. » lui répondit Hodin.

Aussitôt, ce dernier tînt Elsa par la taille, celle-ci ne répliquant pas, encore stupéfaite de ce qui venait de se produire, et, aidés par le bout de planche, ils commencèrent leur traversée. Rodrick en fit de même avec Anna, et tout quatre espéraient être capables de tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée.

* * *

Le soleil eut le temps de se lever haut dans le ciel lorsque le petit groupe eut atteint la plage.

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que les rescapés étaient arrivé sur les terres qui leur étaient inconnues. La fin d'après-midi se faisait sentir, le ciel devenant affreusement monotone. Le Roi et son majordome montaient la garde à tour de rôle, pendant que les jeunes femmes essayaient de se reposer.

Les deux sœurs s'étaient serrées l'une à l'autre, tentant tant bien que mal de vaincre le froid. L'aînée avait beau supporter le froid, les tremblotements de sa cadette ne la laissait pas indifférente, lui provoquant des frissons. Elle ressentait le froid pour la première fois de sa vie, percevant celui qui gagnait Anna, et elle frémissait de peur pour ce voyage qui n'avait été que semé d'embûches. De leur côté, Hodin et Rodrick se relayaient pour surveiller que rien ne les assaille à nouveau comme quelques heures plus tôt, cette mystérieuse île leur étant inconnue.

Le majordome allait vérifier toutes les demi-heures à la demande de son souverain, que les jeunes femmes se portaient bien. Lorsqu'il vit que la princesse tremblotait dans les bras de la Reine, il en informa aussitôt le Roi.

« -Majesté, le feu n'est pas suffisant, elles vont mourir de froid avant l'aube si nous ne trouvons pas vite une solution. Elles peinent à se réchauffer, et la Reine n'a plus rien sur les épaules.

-Hm..Prend ma place, je m'en vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Hodin se dirigea alors vers le camp de fortune, installé en guise de source de chaleur, et constata par lui-même la détresse de ses protégées. La blonde serrait sa cadette contre elle, tout en lui frottant l'épaule avec son bras de libre. Ce qui l'étonna le plus, était que celle qui semblait avoir le plus froid était Anna, alors que quelques heures plus tôt, il avait laissé couler la cape de velours de la Reine, ce qui laissait cette dernière sans manteau pour se réchauffer.

Le souverain, après avoir retiré sa pèlerine qui eut le temps de sécher depuis leur arrivée, s'approcha d'elles dans leur dos, et entendit des murmures qu'il n'aurait su comprendre. Sûrement les deux sœurs tentaient-elles de se rassurer. Sans un mot, il s'avança vers les jeunes femmes, et leur déposa sa cape sur leur épaules, provoquant un sursaut chez la Reine. Elle tourna alors son regard vers lui, ses deux iris bleus remplis d'étonnement.

« -Que faites-vous ?! Vous ne tiendrez pas sans votre pelisse.

-Cela a peu d'importance. Un Roi se doit de protéger les damoiselles en détresses. Et vous êtes mes invitées, cela serait un sacrilège que de vous laisser mourir sous mes yeux.

-Et moi en tant que Reine je ne puis vous laisser mourir non plus.

-En tant que femme, écoutez ce que je vous dis.

-Pardon ?!

-Pour une fois dans votre vie, cessez d'objecter ce que l'on vous dit. Pensez à votre sœur, elle est glacée. Vous gardez ce manteau, un point c'est tout. »

Il se retourna sans attendre la réponse de celle qui semblait apprécier lui tenir tête, et il rejoignit le majordome. Il marmonna pour lui-même « Non mais quelle tête de mule, je vous jure... ». Rodrick le regardait arriver, et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« -Cela semble plaire à sa Majesté. » Hodin le regarda, étonné, puis secoua la tête en soupirant.

« -Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis incapable d'être un bon Roi, alors, un prétendant, n'en parlons pas. Si je pouvais au moins les ramener dans leur pays saines et sauves, ce serait un bon point, mais tel que c'est partie, je crains ne devoir faillir à mon rôle.

-Si sa Majesté cessait d'être aussi pessimiste, alors je suis certain qu'elle prouvera sa valeur auprès de ces jeunes femmes, ainsi qu'auprès de tout un peuple.

-Tu as peut-être raison. En attendant, nous devons jouer les preux chevaliers. Elles ne semblent pas très dégourdies dans ce milieu inconnu.

-Je serais vous, je ne parlerai pas si vite, Altesse. Ce sont des personnes auxquelles on s'attend le moins qui nous étonnent le plus. Et puis, souvenez-vous avec quel impassibilité la Reine Elsa a réagi alors que nous étions encore à la mer. Je pense qu'elles sont plus débrouillardes que ce que l'on pense, mais qu'elles nous cachent quelque chose. Je tiens à vous rappeler, si vous le permettez, qu'elles ont tenté de vous cacher leur identité alors que vous les aviez sauvées.

-Elles étaient apeurées, et se trouvaient dans un lieu qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Je comprend leurs agissements.

-Qu'avaient-elles à craindre ? Vous leur aviez dit que vous étiez Roi. Elles sont de sang royal elles aussi, elles auraient du se sentir en sécurité entre vos murs, car en tant que Roi, vous avez un rôle à tenir.

-Tu n'as pas tort..Quoi qu'il en soit, pour l'instant, le froid les fragilise. Je me base sur ce que je vois, et là, elles sont faibles. Rodrick, reste là et continus de veiller sur nos protégées. Je vais faire un tour, et voir dans quel lieu nous sommes tombés. Si je pouvais trouver de l'eau et de quoi manger, ce serait bien. En mon absence, tu es responsables des deux demoiselles que voilà.

« -Bien, votre Majesté ».

Le majordome fit une petite courbette, et le Roi s'éloigna en direction des montagnes rocheuses.

* * *

« -Elsa... » chuchota la princesse.

« -Chut, essais de dormir.

-Je ne peux pas, il fait trop froid.

-Enveloppe toi dans la cape que Hodin a donné.

-Et toi ? Non, il en est hors de question.

-Anna..Si cela peut te rassurer, je ne frissonne pas de froid. Je crains pour la suite. Toute cette histoire est insensée.. Allez, prend cette cape, ordre de la Reine. »

Sans lui demander son avis, Elsa recouvra sa sœur avec la couverture et elle se serra à elle. La jeune blonde espérait qu'au lendemain, ils trouveraient un moyen de rentrer, mais elle savait que ses espérances étaient de l'ordre du rêve. Elle repensa alors au Roi, qui avait fait preuve d'une grande bienveillance à leur égard. Passant une dernière fois sa main dans les cheveux de sa sœur, elle se releva et partit trouver Hodin. Elle tomba alors sur Rodrick, qui guettait les alentours.

« -Où est passée sa Majesté ?

-Elle cherche de quoi boire et manger. Je peux lui dire d'aller vous voir, à son retour.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Merci Rodrick. »

La Reine fit demi-tour, retournant sur ses pas, et, dans sa lancée, elle fut retenue par le bras. Pivotant sur elle-même, elle reconnu aussitôt Hodin.

« -Vous désiriez me voir, Elsa ?» La jeune femme fut d'abord surprise de le voir les mains vides, le majordome lui ayant expliqué qu'il était partit quérir des provisions. Puis elle tiqua sur la manière dont il l'avait appelée.

« -Je ne vous permet pas de m'appeler comme ça.

-Ne croyez-vous pas qu'en de pareilles circonstances nous pouvons mettre les convenances de côté ?

-..Non, cette situation ne change rien. »

Le Roi parut déçu, mais garda son sourire, tachant de faire bonne figure.

« -Bien. Alors, je vais vous laisser. Nous allons tous mourir de faim si je ne trouve rien à manger. Je vais donc vite me mettre en quête de nourriture.

-Attendez ! Je..Je tenais à vous remercier, pour ce que vous aviez fait aujourd'hui. Enfin, depuis notre sauvetage, à ma sœur et moi, je devrais dire. Vous êtes maladroit, mais au fond vous agissez selon ce que vous dicte votre cœur. Et je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissante.

-Je n'agis pas comme cela avec tout le monde voyez-vous. Mais, je dois vous avouer que ce fut un réel plaisir que de vous venir en aide. »

Le Roi fixait les iris azurs d'Elsa, et cette dernière pu voir à son tour les yeux turquoises de son bienfaiteur. Des paillettes argentées semblaient les habiter, rendant au regard du jeune homme un côté presque ensorcelant. La Reine baissa alors ses prunelles au sol, sentant ses joues prendre une couleur rosée. Hodin détourna lui aussi sa vision, comprenant la gêne de sa protégée. Cette dernière recula alors de quelques pas, et le souverain s'empressa de lui saisir une main. Il eut alors un air surpris sur le visage.

« -Mais vous êtes gelée !

-Pas tant que ça, je vous assure.. » Elsa retira sa main. Elle n'avait pas si froid que cela, seulement l'émotion avait pris le dessus, et de minuscules flocons s'étaient formés au creux de sa main.

« -Je..Je vais rejoindre Anna. Je dois vérifier qu'elle va bien. »

La Reine ne perdit pas une seconde et partit sans attendre Hodin, vers le feu de camp où était allongée sa cadette. Cette dernière se retourna à l'entente de son aînée.

« -Où étais-tu passée ? Tu es partie sans prévenir.

-Je suis allée voir Hodin pour savoir s'il avait une idée de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons.

-Oh..Et..il n'y a rien d'autre ? » Elsa soupira. Sa sœur lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, s'en était accablant. Elle ne pouvait décidément rien lui cacher, même ce qu'elle souhaitait garder pour elle seule.

« -Non, il n'y a rien. » lui répondit-elle d'un ton las.

« -Fais moi signe lorsque tu voudras en parler. »

Anna souriait, malgré le froid qui la gagnait. Elle retrouvait son éternel optimiste, pour le plus grand bonheur de la Reine. Elsa s'approcha de la rouquine, et s'allongea à ses côtés, la serrant contre elle et lui remettant la pelisse comme il faut. De son air doux et affectueux, elle lui murmurait à l'oreille les paroles de la berceuse que lui chantait autrefois leur mère.

« -Dormons à présent..nous devons être prêtent lorsque l'aube sera là. Les journées sont pénibles depuis notre départ d'Arendelle, et je ne crois pas que cela soit de tout repos demain.

-Oui..mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il se passera de choses nouvelles. Notamment pour toi, ma très chère sœur.

-Cesse donc de dire des choses pareilles. Notre seul but pour l'instant, et comme toujours, est de rentrer à la maison, ensemble. »

Les deux sœurs ne dirent plus un mot, le sommeil les emportant. Sous le regard bienveillant de Hodin, qui passa inaperçu jusqu'ici, elles s'endormirent, l'aînée étreignant la Princesse.

Peu de temps après que la fatigue ne les emporte, l'ombre qui les avait agressés apparut au ras du feu. Sa forme humaine se transforma en une masse noire, et elle fondit sur les flammes, l'éteignant en une fraction de secondes. Les quatre compères étant soit au pays des rêves, soit occupés à la garde ou à la chasse, personne ne remarqua que la source de chaleur venait d'être détruite.

Les jeunes femmes sommeillaient à poing fermé, leurs songes les gardant bien loin de la réalité. L'ombre reprit alors la forme d'une silhouette humaine, et se pencha sur les sœurs, un sourire sur le visage en découvrant leur air si serein sur leur petit minois angélique. Une vapeur noire jaillit alors de l'ombre, s'infiltrant sous les paupières des deux jeunes femmes. Ces dernières perdirent aussitôt leur mine paisible, laissant place à un air apeuré. L'ombre disparut, les rêves avec elle, laissant les sœurs aux bons soins des cauchemars durant leur sommeil.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Au pied du trône rocheux de son maître, l'ombre attendait. Jusqu'à présent elle n'avait jamais faillit à ses missions, si ce n'est qu'elle demeurait incapable de venir à bout des deux Arendelliennes.

Le seigneur sous la montagne, Aeglos, tapotait ses doigts sur ses accoudoirs, d'un air embarrassé et insatisfait.

« -Daeron...ne t'avais-je pas demandé de nous débarrasser de ces deux intruses ? Elles sont toutes deux sur mon passage, et je ne puis rien faire tant qu'elles seront en vie. Je t'ai laissé plusieurs chances, et ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de faillir à tes missions. » L'ombre sifflait, produisait un son insupportable en guise de réponse. Elle prit la forme d'une silhouette humaine et s'agenouilla au pied de son roi.

« -Comment ça Hodin te barre la route ? Que vient-il faire là celui-ci ?.. Quand aux femmes qui l'accompagnent...débrouilles toi pour qu'elles meurent. » Un nouveau sifflement sortit de la bouche du serviteur, hésitant. Il se reculait au fur et à mesure qu'il répondait. Donnant un grand coup sur ses accoudoirs, Aeglos se releva de son trône et s'avança vers Daeron.

« -Si cet idiot de Roi d'Elredor continu de les aider, alors éloigne-le. Trouve un moyen de les disperser, et élimine les sœurs une à une. Maintenant, pars. Si tu échoues encore une fois, je me déplacerais moi-même, et sois sûr que je n'épargnerais personne, pas même le Roi, est-ce clair ? »

Daeron s'inclina et reprit une forme vague pour finalement s'évaporer à travers la roche en un sifflement aigu.

* * *

Le vent matinal s'était levé, rendant les passages montagneux plus difficiles d'accès. Au sommet d'un petit mont, Kristoff tentait de trouver le moindre petit signe de vie sur ces terres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Au pied du mont, il aperçut un peu de fumée, ce qui lui laissa croire qu'un camp était établi. Reprenant sa marche, il se dirigea vers ces vapeurs grises qui obscurcissaient le ciel.

La descente prit plusieurs heures, et le soleil se faisait plus insistant. Le montagnard sentait son estomac se crisper sous l'effet de la faim. Il continua malgré tout sa descente, jusqu'à arriver dans une forêt aux arbres immenses. Les troncs étaient si hauts que les feuillages semblaient peupler l'espace azur au dessus de l'homme.

Kristoff dépassa quelques êtres de la forêt et découvrit un petit village de fortune. Les simples cabanes de bois à moitié consumées faisaient peines à voir. Il croisa quelques personnes habillées de peaux de bête, armées d'arcs et d'épées. Le montagnard remarqua alors une sorte de muraille en bois et en pierre, ce qui ressemblait à des remparts dans un état déplorable. Il était tellement subjugué par ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux qu'il ne vit pas qu'un homme s'avança vers lui.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ? » Kristoff le regarda de la tête au pied, ne faisant d'abord pas attention à ce qu'il venait de lui demander. L'homme devait avoir un peu moins de trente ans, et ses cheveux bruns étaient tressés dans son dos, tout comme son bouc sur son menton. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude semblaient tantôt éclaircis tantôt si foncés qu'on ne pouvait distinguer la pupille de l'iris.

« -Alors ? Allez-vous répondre ? » le relança le villageois.

« -Oui, oui. Mon nom est Kristoff, je viens du royaume d'Arendelle, et je suis à la recherche de deux jeunes femmes qui ont disparu lors d'un naufrage. Nous supposons qu'elles aient pu atteindre vos terres, leur navire ayant coulé non loin d'ici.

\- « Nous » ? Combien êtes-vous ?

\- Plusieurs dizaines. Mais seul un petit groupe d'homme ont mis pied sur les plages derrière la montagne. Ils sont restés là-bas, cherchant dans la forêt. Je suis le seul à être de ce côté de la montagne.

-Bien, nous n'avons pas besoin de plus d'inconnus. Nous avons assez à nous occuper comme ça.

-Vous n'aurez pas de problème pour ça, ils ne compte pas venir ici...Et pour les deux jeunes femmes que je recherche, ne les avez-vous pas vu ?

-A quoi elles ressemblent, vos gentes dames ? Parce que vous savez, ici, on en voit tout les jours.

-Et bien..l'une a les cheveux roux, des yeux verts d'eau et est vêtue d'une robe verte avec sur son bustier des armoiries royales représentant des crocus. Celle qui l'accompagne est blonde, d'un blond très clair, avec des yeux d'un bleu plus clair que la première. Elle porte une robe bleue avec les même armoiries sur son bustier, ainsi qu'un voile raccroché dans son dos.

-Houla mon bon ami, si nous avions vu des femmes dans de tels vêtements vous en auriez déjà entendu parler à l'autre bout du pays. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous aider. Peut-être pourriez-vous trouver plus d'aide au château ?

-Au château ?

-Oui, derrière ces remparts se tient la maison du Roi. Mais que vous soyez prévenu, le Roi n'est pas ici pour le moment, et nous ne savons pas quand il rentrera. Le Royaume est régi par son conseiller.

-Excusez moi mais..qu'est-il arrivé à votre village ? Les maisons sont..complètement détruites.

-Oh, ça. Le résultat de la dernière guerre menée par notre souverain. Pas la première, ni sûrement la dernière. Vous devez connaître ça vous aussi, dans votre pays. D'ailleurs, où est-ce, Arendelle ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce territoire.

-Je crois que nos royaumes sont séparés par l'océan, d'où le fait que vous ne connaissiez pas.

-Je vois..Et bien, je vous souhaite bonne chance, Kristoff d'Arendelle, et espère que vous retrouverez vos deux jeunes femmes.

-Merci..à qui dois-je mes remerciements ?

-Kassam, mon ami.

-Alors merci Kassam, et peut-être nous reverrons-nous dans un futur proche ?

-Qui sait. »

Kristoff se tourna vers les remparts et avança d'un pas déterminé, espérant trouver des informations quand aux deux sœurs. Puis, tiltant qu'il lui manquait un renseignement, il se stoppa et se retourna vers Kassam déjà à une bonne dizaine de mètres de lui.

« -Kassam ! » Ce dernier pivota des talons faisant face au montagnard.

« -Qu'y a t-il, ami de l'autre côté de l'océan ?

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Oh, ça. Vous êtes à Elredor, le royaume du Roi Hodin !

-Merci Kassam ! » L'elredorien hocha la tête et reprit sa route, s'éloignant du grand blond.

Kristoff eut beau chercher, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce pays. Il continua sa marche en direction de la muraille, poursuivant sa quête pour retrouver sa belle et la Reine d'Arendelle.

Arrivé aux portes du château, Kristoff avait aussitôt demandé à voir le régent du royaume. Celui-ci était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, laissant le temps au montagnard de se présenter et d'expliquer sa situation. Ayant des réponses à ses questions, le régent fit entrer le grand blond dans une petite salle du palais.

« -Je crois avoir une bonne nouvelle pour vous, voyageur d'Arendelle. Mais je crains que celle-ci ne se transforme en mauvaise.

-Dîtes moi ce que vous savez. La vie de deux jeunes femmes ainsi que tout un équipage en dépendent.

-Notre Roi..est revenu d'une excursion en mer il y a quelque jours, avec plusieurs dizaines de naufragés, dont deux jeunes femmes. Ces dernières étaient sœurs, si je me souviens bien, et l'aînée portait une petite couronne dorée. Bien qu'il était évident qu'elle soit reine, le Roi Hodin a refusé de nous dire de quel pays ces jeunes femmes provenaient. Il y a trois jours, notre souverain est parti avec ses deux protégées, comme on les appelait, ainsi que tout l'équipage qui les accompagnait. Il avait espoir de les ramener chez elles saines et sauves. Je suis navré, vous les avez manquées de peu...

-Je...Et leur santé ? Comment allaient-elles ?

-Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus vous savez. C'est le genre d'information que le Roi ne partage qu'avec son fidèle serviteur. Mais..pour les avoir croisées une fois dans les couloirs du château, je peux vous affirmer qu'elles me paraissaient en très bonne santé.

-C'est tout ce qui compte..Je vous remercie pour ces informations. Au moins je sais à présent quelles sont en vie. »

Le montagnard se retourna, ne montrant pas sa déception de ne pas avoir pu retrouver sa princesse aussi tôt qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il soupira, et prit la direction de la sortie. Le régent le rappela alors, avant qu'il n'atteigne le seuil de la pièce.

« -Les couturières ayant préparé une tenue expressément pour le voyage des deux jeunes femmes, les robes qu'elles portaient à leur arrivée sont restées ici. Peut-être..voudriez-vous les rapporter et les leur rendre vous-même lorsque vous les retrouverez ?

-C'est une très belle intention, merci. »

L'elredorien tapa dans ses mains et des serviteurs partirent chercher les biens des Arendelliennes. Pendant ce temps, le régent empoigna le bras de Kristoff et approcha son visage du sien.

« -Lorsque vous les retrouverez, méfiez-vous de ceux qui les accompagnent. Si vous tenez à elles, alors ne restez pas avec leur bienfaiteur. Dépêchez-vous de repartir avec vos protégées dans votre pays, sitôt ces dernières retrouvées.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? S'il tente de les ramener à Arendelle, il doit avoir un bon fond.

-Notre Roi n'est pas une mauvaise personne, mais à de nombreuses reprises il a commis des fautes. Je vous souhaites que les deux jeunes femmes que vous recherchez n'en soient pas victimes.

-Ne craignez-vous pas pour votre vie, pour parlez ainsi de votre souverain ?

-Oh, non. Les elredoriens sont aujourd'hui bien conscients de ce que les erreurs d'Hodin peuvent commettre. Lorsqu'il n'est pas là, nous pouvons parlez librement de nos souffrances que nous lui devons. Seulement, en sa présence nous nous taisons, car nous savons qu'il tente d'expier ses fautes. »

Leur conversation fut vite coupée, les serviteurs revenant, une pile de tissus sur les bras. Kristoff soupira

« -J'avais oublié que leur tenues prenaient autant de place.. » Le régent eut un léger sourire à l'entente de ces mots.

« -Nous pouvons autrement les garder, mais il vous faut être sûr de repasser par ici. » Le montagnard regarda longuement les robes que tenaient les domestique, et finalement, il hocha la tête.

« -Non, gardez-les. Tant pis si je ne repasse pas les chercher. Je ne peux m'encombrer de tout ça, et si elles avaient réellement voulu les garder, elles les auraient prises avec elles lors de leur départ.

-Comme vous le souhaitez. »

Les domestiques repartirent, et Kristoff ne pu s'empêcher de les regarder s'éloigner, fixant le tissu vert.

« -Je vous souhaites toute la chance possible, Kristoff d'Arendelle.

-Je vous remercie. J'espère pour vous et Elredor, que vous réussirez à reconstruire le village.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, les elredoriens en ont vu d'autres. »

Le grand blond s'éloigna alors, et, sorti du château, revint sur ses pas en direction de la montagne. Il lui fallait à présent retrouver le petit groupe de recherches s'aventurant dans la forêt et leur dire de rentrer à Arendelle.

Sur le chemin, il repensa à ce que le régent lui avait dit. Si ce Roi Hodin était vraiment dangereux pour Anna et Elsa, il lui fallait les retrouver au plus vite. Seulement, toute cette histoire le chiffonnait. Rentrer à Arendelle et retrouver les jeunes femmes semblait être une fin idéale pour cette mauvaise aventure. Mais, cela paraissait trop simple et trop beau pour être vrai. Quelque chose clochait, Kristoff en était sûr, et son inquiétude ne s'estompa pas, même s'il avait à présent la certitude que les jeunes Arendelliennes avaient survécu au naufrage.

Arrivé au pied de la montagne, le grand blond vit une silhouette qu'il reconnu aussitôt « Kassam ?! ». L'intéressé se retourna, et reconnaissant l'arendellien, il se rapprocha.

« -Tiens, mon ami. Vous repartez déjà ?

-J'ai eu les informations qu'il me fallait. Je dois rentrer dans mon pays à présent.

-Vous ne recherchez plus les deux jeunes femmes disparues ?

-Si, si. Le régent de votre pays m'a apprit que votre Roi les ramenait en ce moment même à Arendelle.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Personne ici ne connaît ce royaume.

-...Je suppose qu'il y avait des cartes dans la bibliothèque royal.

-Je serais à votre place, je ne perdrais pas de temps, ou les demoiselles risquent d'être bien pâles lors de vos retrouvailles. » Kristoff tiqua. Cette dernière phrase lui faisait froid dans le dos.

« -Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Oh, ça. Vous savez, à Elredor la mort vient bien plus tôt que ce que l'on pense, et de manière inattendue. Méfiez-vous de la pénombre, ne la laissez jamais atteindre les personnes auxquelles vous tenez.

-Je ne comprend rien à ce que vous dîtes.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Vous devriez partir maintenant, il ne faut pas faire attendre les gentes dames. »

L'elredorien plongea sa main dans sa grande sacoche en peau de bête, et finit par en sortir un poisson. Il le tendit alors à Kristoff, qui le regardait d'un air ébahi.

« -Allez vah. J'ai bien entendu votre estomac tout à l'heure. Avant de reprendre la mer, vous devriez peut-être manger, ou sinon vous ne tiendrez pas la traversée.

-Mais je n'ai rien à vous offrir en échange.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé non plus. » L'arendellien saisit le présent que lui faisait l'homme brun, et hocha la tête en guise de remerciement.

« -J'espère vous revoir un jour. Peut-être viendriez-vous un jour à Arendelle ?

-Oh, ça, j'en doute fort mon ami. J'en ai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie à reconstruire tout ce que nous avons perdu. Mais, nous nous reverrons sûrement dans un autre monde. Au revoir, et prenez soin de vos demoiselles lorsque vous les aurez retrouvées.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Au revoir, Kassam d'Elredor. »

L'homme brun s'en alla, laissant Kristoff à nouveau seul. Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ce nouvel ami était bien étrange dans sa façon de parler. Après un temps de réflexion, le montagnard commença l'ascension de la montagne.

La journée parut interminable à l'arendellien. Heureusement pour lui, le vent ne se faisait pas aussi violent que lors de son premier passage sur la montagne. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher quand Kristoff arriva de l'autre côté du mont. La forêt qui s'étendait devant lui lui paraissait immense, si bien qu'il fut découragé à l'idée de devoir retrouver le groupe de recherches mené par le dirigeant des navires.

Il se décida finalement à établir un camp, pensant retrouver l'équipage le lendemain au matin. Après que le feu eut bien pris, il fit cuire le présent de Kassam, bien heureux d'avoir de quoi se nourrir.

Rassasié, Kristoff s'allongea sur le dos, contemplant les étoiles. Anna lui manquait, mais Sven aussi. Son fidèle renne l'avait toujours accompagné, qu'importe la situation, et le montagnard regrettait de ne pas l'avoir emmené avec lui. Il se dit qu'une fois rentré à Arendelle, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre il retrouverait celle qu'il aime, son meilleur ami, et la vie reprendra comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Bien entendu il ne perdait pas l'idée qu'il avait en tête, de demander la princesse en mariage, bien que l'avis d'Elsa le préoccupait quelque peu. Dans ses pensées, s'imaginant l'avenir comme il souhaitait qu'il se présente, Kristoff ferma les yeux, pour enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, s'endormir, rêvant de sa précieuse Anna.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Le ciel était brumeux, couvrant ainsi les rayons de soleil matinaux. La veille, Hodin était parvenu à récupérer du poisson dans une rivière non loin de leur camp, à l'aide d'un bâton qu'il avait lui-même aiguisé.

Au matin, les deux jeunes femmes encore endormies, le Roi se décida à ranimer le feu afin de cuire ses trouvailles. Rodrick de son côté était parti scruter les alentours, des fois qu'il ne trouverait pas un signe de vie humaine.

Alors que Hodin installait sa pêche près du feu, ses protégées lui semblèrent bien mouvementées.

* * *

« -Elsa ! Elsa !

-Anna ? »

Les sœurs étaient à quelques pas l'une de l'autre et ne pouvaient pourtant pas s'atteindre.

« -Elsa, où sommes-nous ?

-Je n'en sais rien. »

Tout était noir, aucun paysage ne s'offrait à elles, les laissant dans l'inconnu. Anna tenta de saisir la main de son aînée, en vain.

« -Qu'est-ce que s'était ? » s'alarma alors la cadette.

« -Quoi donc ? Qu'as-tu vu ?!

-La question n'est pas qu'ai-je vu, mais plutôt qu'ai-je sentie ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je veux dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui nous guette ! »

En effet une masse noir rodait, paraissant invisible dans cet espace sans couleur.

« -Attends..Ne sommes-nous pas entrain de dormir ?

-...Je l'ignore, mais il serait bon de sortir d'ici.

-Comment veux-tu sortir si nous ne savons même pas où nous sommes ?

-Je ne sais pas Anna ! Je ne sais pas ! »

La panique gagnait la souveraine, autant que la jeune rouquine. Soudain, une voix semblait rugir au-dessus des jeunes femmes. « Votre Majesté ! Princesse Anna ! ».

Les sœurs s'échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« -Elsa, ne bouges pas.

-Quoi encore ? »

La blonde baissa son regard et vit la masse noire, la même qui avait tenté de la noyer un jour plus tôt. Un air horrifié s'empara de son visage, et après avoir juste eu le temps de voir sa sœur s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, elle fut propulsée en arrière.

* * *

« -Anna !

-Votre Majesté voyons calmez-vous. » Hodin se tenait au dessus d'elle, ne semblant pas comprendre l'agitation de la souveraine.

« -Anna ! Où est Anna ?!

-Elle dort encore. »

Elsa se tourna et vit sa sœur, toujours endormie. Aussitôt elle se précipita sur elle, la secouant violemment. La cadette se réveilla en sursaut, et son regard paniqué ne fit qu'inquiéter la Reine.

« -Elsa, est-ce que toi aussi tu..

-Oui.

-Pourrait-on m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? » intervint Hodin.

La blonde le regarda un long moment puis secoua la tête.

« -Rien d'important, oubliez cela.

-Vous avez pourtant l'air aussi paniquées l'une que l'autre.

-Vraiment ? » Elsa reprit son air sérieux et autoritaire.

« -Jusqu'à il y a..quelques secondes.

-Oubliez vous dis-je. Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler de rêves et autres absurdités.

-Bien. »

Hodin retourna près du feu en marmonnant, s'occupant à nouveau du repas. Anna rapprocha alors son visage de celui de sa sœur.

« -Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Que ce rêve était absurde ? Nous nous sommes retrouvées dans ce songe, ne trouves-tu pas cela étrange ?

-Bien sur que si. Mais je ne désire pas en parler avec lui.

-Pourquoi ? Il a maintes fois prouvé qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance.

-Anna..T'est-il déjà arrivé de faire ce genre de cauchemar ? Car moi, non. Et devine quoi, la première fois que cela nous arrive, c'est depuis qu'on est avec ce Roi.

-C'est peut-être un hasard..

-Peut-être que oui, mais peut-être que ça ne l'est pas. Nous ne prenons aucuns risques. Tu n'en parles à personne.

-Si tu penses que c'est mieux ainsi..alors soit. »

Le restant de la matinée se fit dans le silence. Le repas fut vite fini, l'estomac des sinistrés ne se faisant pas prier. L'ambiance assez pesante semblait déranger chacun des naufragés. Dans un soupir, Hodin prit la parole, se tournant vers son fidèle serviteur.

« -Rodrick, as-tu trouvé quelque chose durant ton excursion ?

-Pas grand chose votre Majesté. Nous devrions aller au delà des zones montagneuses. Peut-être aurions-nous plus de chance.

-Bien, » puis, se tournant vers ses protégées, « Souhaitez-vous vous reposer encore un peu ?

-Non ! » Les deux jeunes femmes avaient répondu simultanément, d'une voix paniquée. Elsa se releva, dépoussiérant quelque peu sa robe.

« -Nous pouvons partir sur-le-champ. »

Hodin ne comprenant sûrement pas cette précipitation, la regardait d'un air inquisiteur. Le regard sévère que lui accorda la Reine lui fit vite comprendre qu'il devait partir. Tous se relevèrent et partirent vers les montagnes, Rodrick fermant la marche. A quelques centaines de mètres, une allée creusée dans la roche se présenta à eux. Le Roi ne perdit pas une minute et s'enfonça à l'intérieur, menant le groupe avec lui entre deux montagnes.

Durant l'après-midi, alors que le soleil se faisait plus intense, la petite assemblée finit sa traversée, la menant dans une grande vallée. De nouveaux sommets firent guise de décor à l'arrière du paysage.

Au loin, une rivière se dessinait, découlant d'une plaine jusqu'à une forêt brumeuse. Les jeunes femmes passèrent devant, se dirigeant vers le ruisseau.

« -Où allez-vous donc ? » les interpella Hodin.

« -Nous dé-saler. » lui répondit Anna.

« -Vous quoi ?

-Savez-vous ce qu'est de se laver, Roi Hodin d'Elredor ? » demanda Elsa un air moqueur sur le visage.

« -Croyez-vous que nous vivons comme des sauvages dans mon royaume ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière vos remparts.

-Et bien croyez le ou non, mais nous ne vivons pas comme des barbares.

-Bien, alors vous viendrez avec nous, je suppose.

-Je vous rappelle que j'ai pour but de ne jamais vous laisser seules, vous et votre sœur.

-Voilà qui répond à la question. »

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent les devant et se dirigèrent vers la rivière.

Une bonne heure plus tard, la petite troupe arriva sur la rive. Anna partit aussitôt se débarbouiller le visage, alors que Rodrick alla s'installer le long d'un rocher, semblant épuisé.

Voyant l'inattention de ces deux derniers, Hodin ne perdit pas une seconde et empoigna la souveraine d'Arendelle, l'entraînant derrière un arbre mort.

« -A quoi jouez-vous, Elsa ?

-Votre Majes...

-Elsa, si cela me chante ! Alors ?

-A quoi faites-vous allusion ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de s'amuser !

-Justement ! Votre comportement dédaigneux envers moi commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs ! Un jour vous me faites confiance, et le lendemain vous semblez une fois de plus m'en vouloir pour je ne sais quelle raison ! J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi !

-Mon comportement à votre égard n'a pas changé depuis que nous nous connaissons. Vous divaguez.

-Très bien, alors que me cachez-vous depuis ce matin ?

-Que voulez-vous que je vous cache ?

-Pourquoi un tel état de panique à votre réveil ?

-Je n'étais pas en...

-Assez ! »

Le Roi d'Elredor frappa son poing sur le tronc desséché, provoquant un sursaut chez l'Arendellienne. Il put lire la peur à nouveau dans les iris de cette dernière ce qui lui fit presque regretter sa réaction. Il ne se calma pas pour autant, désirant obtenir des réponses. Il tourna son regard en arrière, et vit Rodrick lui faisant signe d'arrêter. Quelques mètres plus loin, Anna profitait de la rivière, sans se soucier du reste. Il en revint à fixer sa proie, et l'encadra de ses bras, la bloquant contre l'arbre. Il s'approcha alors de son visage, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

« -Puis-je avoir une réponse à ma question, votre Majesté ? » Elsa déglutit devant cet air froid et menaçant que prenait le Roi. Elle réussit à articuler quelques mots avec difficulté, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

« -Il s'agissait juste..

-Juste.. ?

-..d'un...

-Oui ?

-...rêve...votre Altesse..

-N'avez-vous pas compris que je vous demandais une réponse honnête ?!

-Mais puisque je vous dis que..

-N'essayez pas de me tromper !

-Non, non, pourquoi ferais-je cela ? » La peur étant trop dure à contenir, quelques larmes s'écoulèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme. Hodin se recula alors, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait provoqué.

« -Un rêve dîtes-vous.. ?

-Oui, il n'était question que d'un rêve ce matin.. » La voix de la Reine était aussi hésitante et discrète que celle d'un enfant venant de se faire punir. L'elredorien s'en voulut de son acte irréparable qui, il en était sûr, lui vaudrait de perdre définitivement la confiance que la jeune blonde lui avait jusqu'ici accordée. Après un long moment de réflexion, le Roi posa sa main d'une manière hésitante sur la joue d'Elsa, essuyant ses larmes. La jeune femme se sentant tourner au rouge écarlate balaya la main d'Hodin d'un mouvement sec, reprenant le contrôle d'elle-même. Alors qu'elle allait lui dire le fond de sa pensée, un cri strident retentit dans leur dos. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : « Anna ! ».

Le Roi se tourna, et vit la princesse, peinant à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Rodrick s'était relevé et courrait vers la rive.

« -Toujours cette fichue ombre ! » s'énerva Hodin.

En effet, la masse noire s'était enroulée autour d'Anna, la tirant vers le fond. Elle s'acharnait sur la jeune femme, ne lui laissant aucune chance, si bien que d'ici quelques minutes, le Roi en était sûr, la petite troupe passerait de quatre à trois personnes.

En vue de du dénouement de la situation, Hodin se prépara à aller chercher la princesse dans la rivière, mais avant qu'il eut le temps de plonger, tout se figea et devint blanc. L'eau était glacée, et des flocons retombaient partout autour de lui.

« -Si tu touche un seul cheveu de ma sœur... » L'elredorien se retourna et vit, stupéfait, sa protégée lâcher des jet de glace en direction de l'ombre. Anna, les jambes coincées par l'eau gelée, se plaqua contre la glace comme elle le put, évitant les attaques de son aînée. Au bout de quelques vaines tentatives, la Reine finit par atteindre l'assaillant de sa cadette, qui aussitôt repartit dans le lointain, en direction des montagnes, laissant derrière lui un long sifflement aigu.

Tous se mirent les mains sur les oreilles, se protégeant les tympans du son strident. Un long silence s'installa alors. Elsa fut la première à réagir. Elle s'élança vers sa sœur et lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

« -Anna, Anna...

-Elsa, j'ai froid..

-Oh..oui, on va arranger ça ne t'inquiète pas. »

D'un geste la Reine fit se dégeler la rivière, et toute deux se retrouvèrent dans l'eau, devenue glaciale.

« -Arranger ça, hein ? » ironisa la cadette.

« -Oui, bon.. »

La blonde aida sa sœur à s'extraire de l'eau, et sortit à son tour. Face à elles, les deux elredoriens ne bougeaient plus. Ils les fixèrent un long moment sans rien dire.

« -Ne voyez-vous pas qu'elle a froid ?! »

Les deux hommes eurent encore un long moment d'absence, puis Hodin vint aider Elsa à soutenir la rouquine. Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa plus loin, à quelques mètres de la rivière. Rodrick partit chercher des brindilles non-loin de là. Pas un mot ne fut décroché. Anna tremblotait, et son aînée lui frottait les épaules en vain, étant aussi mouillée qu'elle.

Après de longues minutes d'attente, le majordome revint, un tas de branchettes sur les bras. Le Roi se dépêcha de les lui prendre et, avec du mal, il établit un feu. La princesse s'en rapprocha, tentant de se réchauffer au mieux.

« -Rodrick, peux-tu veiller sur la princesse Anna ? » demanda la Roi à l'intention de son majordome.

-Bien sur votre Altesse

-Merci Rodrick. Elsa, venez avec moi je vous prie. » L'air grave qu'avait prit Hodin ne fit qu'inquiéter la Reine. Depuis le départ, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était de garder son pouvoir secret aux yeux de cet homme qui avait réussi à maintes reprises à lui faire peur. Et à présent, tout venait de lui être révélé. Elle redoutait ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle repensa à leur altercation juste avant qu'Anna ne se fasse attaquer. Le Roi serait sans doute capable de réagir de la même maniè alors elle serait effrayée. Et alors elle aurait peur. Et alors elle verserait des larmes. Et alors elle serait faible, aussi faible que lorsqu'elle avait provoqué l'hiver éternel.

Hodin la fit s'arrêter, à une dizaine de mètres de camp. Son regard fixait le lointain face à lui, si bien qu'Elsa n'osa pas le regarder.

« -C'est donc cela que vous cherchiez tant à me cacher ?

-Oui, votre Majesté.

-Et vous ne me faisiez pas assez confiance pour me l'avouer.

-Oui, votre..

-Cessez donc avec vos « Majestés ». Ne sommes-nous donc pas assez grands pour nous parlez autrement qu'avec le protocole ?

-Vous avez sans doute raison...

-Pourquoi ne pas me faire confiance ? Ne vous ai-je pas sauvé la vie ?

-Si, et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour cela.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne sais faire confiance qu'à très peu de personne.

-Et comment savez-vous quand vous pouvez leur faire confiance, à ces personnes ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est instinctif.

-Alors vous auriez dû savoir que je ne vous aurais pas reniée si vous m'aviez mis au courant.

-Si vous vouliez que je vous accorde ma confiance, peut-être vous fallait-il vous comporter convenablement avec moi et ma sœur.

-Mes efforts étaient donc vains ?

-Non..j'ai bien vu que vous vous efforciez d'être bon et juste. Mais vos sauts d'humeur sont lassant, et vous semblez prendre plaisir à m'effrayer quand bon vous semble.

-Vous effrayer ?

-Ne faites pas l'innocent.

-Je cherchais surtout à vous déstabiliser, afin de vous cerner. Mais la tâche s'est montrée bien plus difficile que ce que je m'imaginais.

-Vos réactions sont impardonnables.

-Je vous rappelle que vous aussi avez des sauts d'humeur.

-...C'est différent.

-En quoi je vous prie ?

-Je ne passais pas mes nerfs de la même manière que vous.

-Oui, bon..Revenons-en au sujet qui nous intéresse ici. Les avez-vous toujours eu ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Vos dons.

-Oh..oui, toujours. Cela ne vous effraie-il pas ?

-Non. Vous ne semblez pas les user pour le mal. La preuve, le seul moment où vous les avez dévoilé, c'était pour sauver votre sœur.

-C'est vrai...Mais il n'en fut pas toujours ainsi..

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-J'ai causé bien des difficulté à mon peuple dû à une erreur de ma part. Mes pouvoirs n'ont pas fait que le bien.

-Mais..avez-vous réparé cette erreur ?

-Oui, fort heureusement.

-Alors vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise personne. Tout le monde à le droit de se tromper. L'important est de se rendre compte de la faute commise, et de tout faire pour trouver une solution, et effacer ce tort.

-Vous avez sans doute raison. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Hodin se frotta les bras, signe que le froid le gagnait.

« -Retournons auprès du feu. Ne pas bouger n'aide en rien à vaincre le froid. Et il est déjà si tard. Le soleil semble se coucher bien tôt. » Le Roi tendit son bras à Elsa, qui, hésitante le saisit. Ils retournèrent auprès du feu, où Rodrick, adossé contre un rocher, veillait sur Anna, assise devant le source de chaleur. La Reine se plaça à ses côtés, et la cadette s'allongea, posant sa tête sur les jambes de son aînée.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda Elsa d'un ton maternel.

« -Mieux, bien que je déteste avoir des vêtements froids et mouillés sur moi.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, tu le sais.

-Bien sur que je le sais, et je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour m'avoir extirpée de cette ombre ! » lui répondit Anna dans un rire.

La Reine lui renvoya un sourire, heureuse de voir que la gaieté de sa sœur ne s'était pas enfui avec la masse noire. Puis elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, la coupant dans sa conversation avec sa cadette. Hodin s'assied à côté d'elle, et lança un regard à la rouquine.

« -On peut dire que vous êtes une princesse bien résistante.

-Bien plus que vous, j'en suis sûre !

-Peut-être, qui sait. Mais même avec une ténacité telle que la votre, vous devriez vous reposer un peu. Vos yeux rougis en disent long sur votre fatigue.

-Vous êtes bien gentil, mais je ne m'endors pas en un claquement de doigt.

-Certes, alors je vous laisse aux bons soins de votre sœur.

-Vous pouvez rester, ce n'est pas votre présence qui va nous déranger. »

Hodin parut surpris de cette invitation, et son regard s'arrêta sur celui d'Elsa. Cette dernière acquiesça avec un sourire, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait rester. Il chercha Rodrick du regard, et vit qu'il s'était assoupie un peu plus loin. Anna ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux, bien qu'il doutait qu'elle en dormait pas encore.

« -A votre avis, que nous veux cette ombre ? » demanda la Reine, coupant ainsi le silence.

« -Cela me paraît évident. Elle veut votre mort, à vous et votre sœur.

-Mais pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce donc exactement ? De la magie ? Et est-elle indépendante ou est-elle envoyée par quelqu'un ?

-Trop de questions, toujours trop de questions. Nous ne pourrons pas y répondre, vous le savez.

-Et pourtant, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi nous sommes persécutées de la sorte.

-Je comprend. Vous êtes inquiète pour votre sœur, pour votre Royaume aussi, et vous voulez tout contrôler, tout comprendre. Or vous êtes impuissante face à ce qu'il vous arrive, vous perdez le contrôle, et trouvez tout cela incohérent. Vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi cela vous arrive, et pourtant, vous ne pouvez rien y faire.

-A vous entendre, vous avez déjà vécu cela.

-Peut-être. Mais en attendant, je vous donnerais le même conseil qu'à votre sœur : dormez. Qui sait ce qui nous attend demain.

-Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Comme vous. Demain matin, j'irais ensuite chercher de quoi manger. Il serait dommage de mourir de faim avant même d'avoir atteint votre pays.

-Nous ne savons toujours pas où nous sommes, alors, trouver Arendelle, cela me semble bien compliqué.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, nous trouverons. Dormez à présent. »

Elsa ne répliqua pas. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de sa sœur, vérifiant si cette dernière dormait vraiment. Puis, la fatigue la prenant de plus en plus, elle s'endormit, la tête en appuie sur l'épaule du Roi. Anna s'éveilla quelques instant, et se redressa, observant son aînée. En la voyant ainsi contre Hodin, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et c'est l'esprit tranquille qu'elle se blottit contre la Reine, partie au pays des songes.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Perché sur son trône rocheux, Aeglos enrageait. Daeron avait encore échoué, il n'était même pas parvenu à provoquer ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite égratignure aux deux sœurs.

« -Ce n'est certainement pas grâce à toi que je porterai une couronne d'or sur la tête. Tu n'es qu'un être faible, esclave de tes sentiments. Tu es pitoyable, tu ne me sers à rien. Vas t-en, je te tuerai lorsque j'en aurais fini avec ces deux femmes qui semblent être bien plus habiles que toi. »

Daeron siffla, donnant l'effet d'une plainte de sa part. Aeglos sembla pensif un long moment, écoutant attentivement ce que son esclave lui disait.

« -Et alors ?! Tu n'es qu'une ombre. Le fait que cette Reine ait des pouvoirs ne change rien pour toi. Tu es insensible aux chocs. »

Un nouveau long sifflement strident se fit entendre. L'ombre se tassait au fur et à mesure qu'elle sifflait.

« -Ton corps ? Qu'en ai-je à faire de ton corps ? Cela m'est égal. J'irais m'occuper de ces femmes moi-même. Et si l'une d'entre elle doit avoir des pouvoirs, cela rendra la tâche d'autant plus amusante. Maintenant, vas t-en. Je m'en vais m'occuper du sort de cette maudite Reine et de sa sœur. Je pourrais ensuite m'occuper de leur Royaume. »

* * *

Anna fut réveillée par des cris non-loin d'elle. Elle se redressa et remarqua l'absence de Hodin. Elle scruta partout autour d'elle. Les cris lui semblèrent provenir de derrière le rocher où Rodrick s'était endormi la veille. Inquiète, elle secoua sa sœur, la saisissant par une épaule. « Elsa ! Elsa ! » Cette dernière eut pour seule réaction un petit gémissement plaintif, faisant comprendre à la cadette qu'elle ne désirait pas se lever tout de suite. Anna recommença de plus bel, allant jusqu'à redresser sa sœur par les épaules. Elsa se laissa d'abord retomber contre sa cadette, l'entourant de ses bras.

« -Anna, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me réveiller alors que pour une fois, mon songe n'avait rien d'effrayant.

-Oui Elsa, tu me transformeras en glace plus tard si tu le souhaites pour te venger, mais là, il y a urgence ! Hodin a disparu et des cris ne font que retentir depuis tout à l'heure !

-Des cris... ? »

Au même moment un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre, provoquant un sursaut chez la Reine. Elle se redressa aussitôt, relevant sa sœur par les mains. Elle s'avança vers le rocher, Anna sur les talons. Toutes deux découvrirent avec effroi Rodrick se tordant de douleur.

« -Anna, vas trouver Hodin.

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-L'aider au mieux, mais va chercher Hodin, peut-être saura t-il mieux de quoi il souffre. »

La princesse partit en courant, laissant son aînée seule avec le majordome. La souveraine se mit alors à la hauteur de l'homme souffrant, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien lui faire autant de mal.

« -Rodrick, qu'est-ce qui vous torture ainsi ?

-Mon bras, il semble se détacher de mon corps...

-Laissez-moi regarder.

-Non, partez.

-Ne soyez pas idiot, montrez moi votre bras ! »

La reine saisit le bras de l'homme contre son gré et vit qu'il tournait au violet, de petits flocons se dessinant sur sa peau. Elle lâcha aussitôt Rodrick perturbée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Tout ceci ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

« -Qu'y a t-il, votre Majesté ? Mon bras est-il perdu ?

-Je..non...je ne sais pas... »

Hodin arriva au même moment, accompagné d'Anna. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune blonde. Cette dernière eut un sursaut, et le Roi remarqua le teint plus pâle que jamais de sa protégée.

« -Elsa, ça va ?

-Non, ça ne va pas très bien...occupez-vous de lui..Anna, viens s'il-te-plaît. »

L'aînée se releva, soutenue par la plus jeune. Elles s'éloignèrent des elredoriens sous les cris déchirants du majordome.

« -Que se passe t-il Elsa ? On croirait que tu as vu un mort...

-Anna, je crois savoir qui nous persécute et nous tourmente depuis le début.

-Qui donc ? » La Reine se mordit la lèvre inférieure, craignant que sa sœur pense qu'elle ait perdu la tête.

« -Rodrick.

-Quoi ? Mais non c'est ridicule, il nous aide à chaque fois que nous sommes dans le besoin, pourquoi nous voudrait-il du mal ?

-Il joue un double jeu te dis-je. J'ai vu sa blessure. Son bras. Il est violet, et une multitude de flocons sont gravés sur sa peau, comme par hasard le lendemain où j'ai touché l'ombre avec mes pouvoirs.

-Cela ne veut rien dire..Quoi que, je te l'accorde, c'est louche, mais Rodrick ne peut pas être l'ombre.

-Et pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

-Et bien..à chaque fois que l'on a été attaqué, Rodrick était présent, et s'il était l'ombre, ne crois-tu pas qu'il aurait disparu à chaque fois ?

-Oui peut-être..Mais et si il avait des pouvoirs comme moi, alors peut-être qu'il peut être à deux endroits à la fois. L'ombre n'a rien de naturel, tu l'as vu comme moi.

-Ça me paraît plausible...mais on ne peut rien prouver. Et combien même on y arriverait, que dire à Hodin ? Rodrick est son plus fidèle serviteur.

-Rien ! Il est tellement proche de son domestique que son implication dans les attaques ne m'étonnerait même pas.

-Tu remets encore en doute sa confiance. Ne crois-tu toujours pas en sa bonne foi ?

-J'étais prête à lui accorder toute ma confiance hier, mais avec ce que j'ai vu ce matin sur le bras de Rodrick, je ne sais plus qui croire. Je ne fais confiance qu'à moi-même en plus de toi, c'est tout.

-Bien...De toute manière tu sais très bien que je te suis... »

Les deux sœurs s'étreignirent longuement jusqu'à ce que Hodin ne vienne les interrompre. Elsa regarda en direction de Rodrick, et le vit endormi contre le rocher. L'air grave du Roi laissait présager que la santé du majordome ne s'améliorait pas.

« -Un mal inconnu semble vouloir s'en prendre à lui, je n'ai malheureusement aucun remède à lui donner.

-C'est bien triste en effet. » répondit Elsa, impassible, se tenant aussi droite et digne que lors de son couronnement.

« -Cela ne semble pas vous affecter...

-Disons que pleurer ne l'aidera pas plus.

-Anna, pouvez-vous nous laisser s'il-vous-plaît ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre que...

-Vas-y Anna, veilles sur Rodrick » la coupa la Reine.

Une fois la princesse partie, le Roi fronça les sourcils.

« -La vie de mon plus fidèle serviteur vous est-elle égale ?

-Non, loin de là. Mais rien ne sert de se lamenter sur son sort tant que nous ne savons pas quel mal le touche. »

Hodin sembla dubitatif. Un silence pesant s'installa, et, hésitant, le Roi posa sa main sur la joue glacée de la Reine. Un frisson parcourut le corps de cette dernière, et d'un pas rapide, elle se recula.

« -Que vous arrive t-il ? Vous semblez à nouveau m'en vouloir. Que vous ai-je fait cette fois ?

-N'imaginez pas de fausses idées. La vision du bras de Rodrick me laisse sous le choc, voilà tout.

-...Bien. Alors je vous crois. »

« Bien mal vous en prenne » pensa la Reine.

« -Je vous laisse un moment. Je vais chercher de quoi manger, n'ayant rien trouvé avant que la princesse Anna ne vienne me chercher.

-Serez-vous parti longtemps ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais je vous promet de faire vite, si cela peut vous rassurer. Restez prudentes, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver... »

Sur ces derniers mots, le Roi partit, laissant les sœurs seules avec un Rodrick agonisant. Ces dernières paroles ne furent qu'accentuer les craintes d'Elsa, prenant cela comme une menace. Elle se précipita alors vers sa cadette, non loin du majordome, toujours endormi, trop assommé par la douleur.

« -Anna, partons ! Rentrons seules, profitons que Hodin ne soit pas là.

-Et si ils étaient tout deux innocents ?

-Alors je serais coupable d'une affreuse méprise.

-Et ?

-Et que veux-tu que je te dise ? Partons avant qu'il ne revienne.

-Pourquoi cherches-tu à fuir à chaque fois ?

-Je ne fuis pas.

-Mais si, tu fuis ! Et que fuis-tu au juste ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais si peur ?!

-Je ne fuis pas, Anna ! »

Des pics de glace se plantèrent dans le sol. La neige semblait déjà tout recouvrir autour d'elles. Elsa fixa le paysage blanc, serra ses poings et pivota, partant vers l'est en direction des montagnes.

« -Elsa ! » La cadette cria après sa sœur, et n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre en courant, ayant comme une impression de déjà vu.

Réveillé par le cri d'Anna, Rodrick se redressa comme il le put.

« -Reine Elsa ! Princesse Anna ! Oh non...Votre Majesté ! »

Au même moment, son bras devint noir, absorbant une masse noire, et la douleur le quitta. Sans plus attendre, et sans grand étonnement, il se dépêcha et se releva, partant à la recherche de son Roi. Il n'eut aucun mal à le trouver, ce dernier ayant entendu ses appels.

« -Rodrick ! Tu es enfin sur pieds !

-Votre Majesté...

-Mais, ton bras ? Il est noir, que lui est-il arrivé ? Et où sont mes protégées ?

-Justement, c'est pour cela que je vous appelle. Elles sont parties dans les montagnes ! La Reine a provoqué une effusion de neige avant de partir.

-Elles sont parties dis-tu ?!

-Oui, votre Majesté... »

Le Roi hurla de rage, et sans attendre son majordome, il rejoignit le camp. Plus aucunes traces des deux jeunes femmes, pas même une empreinte sur le sol, la neige ayant dû les recouvrir.

« -Une fois que je les aurais retrouvées, elles ne s'échapperont pas une nouvelle fois, même si je dois les attacher ou les traîner de force, tant pis pour elles. Je peux t'assurer Rodrick, qu'à nos retrouvailles, nous aurons droit à des larmes royales ! »

Le majordome ne répondit pas. Il savait que Hodin tenait à ces jeunes femmes et qu'il refusait qu'elles n'acceptent pas son aide. Bien entendu, il y avait plus que cela. Rodrick soupçonnait son souverain d'éprouver plus que de l'amitié pour la Reine, mais il ne se permit pas d'aborder le sujet, cela ne le concernant absolument pas. En attendant, en vue de la situation, il se préparait à devoir retenir son Roi qui agirait probablement selon ses pulsions.

* * *

« -Elsa...où comptes-tu aller ?

-Là où mes pas me guideront. »

Anna soupira. Sa sœur était toujours aussi bornée. Quelque part cela lui importait peu, car quelque soit les décisions d'Elsa, la rouquine comptait bien ne pas la lâcher. Seulement, il lui fallait tenter de la raisonner.

D'un coup, un cri retentit, faisant stopper la Reine.

« -Ne tardons pas ». La cadette se demanda ce qui arriverait si le Roi leur mettait la main que d'y penser, elle en frissonnait de peur. Le cri en disait bien long sur l'humeur de Hodin en ce moment.

Les sœurs arrivèrent bientôt dans les zones rocheuses. Au dessus d'elles s'élevaient des falaises menaçant de tomber à chaque instant. Un vent froid les traversèrent alors, et la rouquine se frotta les épaules.

« -Vivement que nous sortions d'ici et que nous retrouvons la chaleur du soleil.

-Je crains Mesdemoiselles que vous resterez ici un bon bout de temps. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr que vous quittiez un jour ces lieux. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent. Leur corps semblèrent figés par la peur. La voix qui venait de répondre à Anna leur venait par derrière, et combien même elles n'avaient pas vu l'auteur de ces paroles malveillantes, elles se doutèrent qu'il s'agisse de celui qui désirait leur mort depuis quelques jours. Elsa saisit la main de sa sœur, et tourna son visage en direction de la voix. La silhouette d'un homme se dessinait à quelques pas d'elles. Son sourire machiavélique fit déglutir Anna, qui d'un geste tira sur le bras de son aînée.

« -Bon et bien, ce n'est pas que l'on veuille vous fausser compagnie mais nous avons à faire ailleurs ! A une prochaine fois !

-Ouh non je ne crois pas ma jolie, vous ne partirez pas. N'avez-vous rien compris à ce que j'ai dis ? » L'homme s'avança et se planta à deux pas des sœurs, approchant son visage auprès de celui de la cadette. Son visage était fin presque squelettique, et sa peau était aussi pâle que celle d'un mort. Ses yeux noirs donnaient l'impression d'être irréels, rendant encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elles ne l'étaient les jeunes femmes.

« -Il faut croire que nous ne parlons pas le même langage ! Dommage, n'est-ce pas ? » rétorqua Anna dans un sourire forcé.

« -Et toi, blondinette, tu ne dis rien, aurais-tu perdu ta langue ?

-Certaines personnes ne méritent tout simplement pas que je ne leur prête attention. » répondit Elsa d'un ton sec.

Aeglos fulmina de rage. Il se recula de quelques pas et envoya du bout des doigts des masses noires vers les jeunes femmes. Ces dernières se reculèrent à leur tour, tentant tant bien que mal de s'éloigner au mieux de ces nouvelles ombres. Elsa émit de grands jets de glaces vers ces créatures inconnues, après avoir repoussé Anna dans son dos. Les masses ne semblèrent pas réagir sous l'effet du froid, et la Reine tenta une dernière fois d'atteindre leur assaillant.

Aeglos n'eut aucun mal à éviter les attaques de la Reine, et d'un geste, il envoya les ombres sur les sœurs. Celles-ci furent projetées contre une paroi rocheuse formant une grotte, et la rouquine, sur le coup, perdit connaissance. Elsa la prit aussitôt dans ses bras, regardant Aeglos s'approcher d'elles, impuissantes. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, l'homme expédia les masses sur la falaise au dessus de l'antre, et une multitude de roches tombèrent au sol, condamnant ainsi les jeunes femmes dans leur prison de pierre.

« -Comme je l'avais dit, vous ne quitterez pas ces lieux de sitôt. Avant de mourir, ayez au moins une dernière pensée pour votre peuple, que vous laissez sans Reine. J'entends déjà les villageois m'acclamer, moi, Aeglos, leur nouveau Roi légitime venant les sauver de l'abandon de leur souveraine. N'est-ce pas malheureux ? »

La Reine n'eut pas le courage de répondre, affaiblie et fatiguée. Ses mains se posèrent sur le doux visage de sa sœur, assommée après le choc qu'elle venait de subir. Elsa sentit alors un liquide chaud passer entre ses doigts. L'idée que sa cadette puisse être blessée la fit pleurer. Elle ne pouvait rien voir dans ce noir obscur que leur offrait la grotte, ce qui la fit paniquer. Sa sœur perdait du sang, et elle ne pouvait rien faire dans la pénombre. Sentir le cœur de la princesse battre normalement la rassura quelque peu, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de la secouer délicatement, espérant qu'elle se réveille. Cela ne tarda pas. La rouquine s'éveilla une dizaine de minutes plus tard, bien que toujours assommée par le choc.

« -Elsa, Elsa..comment allons-nous sortir d'ici ?

-Je n'en sais rien Anna...

-Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester là, nous n'allons quand même pas finir nos jours ici ?

-Anna calmes-toi. Ça va aller.

-Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas que tout va s'arranger ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu dis d'habitude ?

-Chuut... »

Sa cadette avait bien remarqué le pessimisme de sa sœur. Elsa ne lui avait en effet pas certifié qu'elles sortiraient de là, car elle-même n'y croyait pas. Elles allaient mourir dans cette grotte, à cause de son mauvais jugement sur Hodin. Et si elle n'avait pas fui, comme le disait si bien Anna, alors elles n'en seraient sûrement pas là. Là était toute la vérité. Tout était de sa faute, éternellement de sa faute.

D'un air maternel, Elsa serra sa sœur contre elle, et chantonna la berceuse que lui chantait autrefois leur mère. Elles se bercèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue, ne les emporte, les envoyant une fois de plus au pays des songes.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Rodrick se trouvait face à l'éboulement de pierres. Hodin devait chercher un peu plus loin, le moindre signe signalant de la présence des jeunes femmes. Le majordome ne l'appela pas tout de suite lorsqu'il trouva la grotte condamnée. Son bras l'avait mené ici. Les sœurs étaient là cela ne faisait aucun doute. L'homme s'approcha des roches, et, posant une main sur l'une d'elles, appela la Reine. « -Votre Majesté ? Nous allons vous sortir de là ! » I n'eut aucune réponse. Cela aurait pu lui faire comprendre que les protégées de son souverains n'étaient pas là, mais sont bras lui disait le contraire. Non, elles étaient là, c'était une certitude, et le fait qu'elles ne répondent pas n'était décidément pas bon signe.

Une masse noire s'échappa de son membre meurtri, et alla s'étaler contre les pierres empilées les unes sur les autres. Un à un, les blocs rocheux roulèrent et retombèrent lourdement sur le sol, si bien qu'en un instant, l'ouverture de l'antre fut dégagée. L'ombre retourna à nouveau s'incruster dans la peau abîmée de l'homme.

Rodrick repéra aussitôt les deux jeunes femmes étalées sur le sol, toutes deux inconscientes. Des tâches de sang noirci ornementaient de part et d'autre leur tenues. Malgré le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à lui le majordome ne s'approcha pas plus. Il prit une grande inspiration et revint quelque peu sur ces pas. « Je les ai trouvées, votre Altesse ! ». Au bout de quelques minutes, Hodin arriva en courant, rejoignant son domestique face à la grotte.

« -Je les ai retrouvées ainsi. Elles ont dû s'abriter là pour se reposer.

-Se reposer dis-tu ? Ne vois-tu pas le sang sur leurs vêtements ?! »

Le Roi se précipita sur les jeunes femmes. Il les appela en vain, ni l'une ni l'autre ne se réveillant. Il fit alors se qu'il faisait de mieux jusqu'ici, un feu. Il espérait que la chaleur vienne les sortir de leur rêves. Il regarda le visage de ses protégées un à un, et, voyant l'entaille sur le front de la cadette, il envoya Rodrick en quête d'eau pour nettoyer la plaie. Il s'assied alors près des deux sœurs, ayant oublié tout signe de colère envers elles, et attendit patiemment qu'elles reviennent à elles.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'Anna vit fut les flammes. Un mal de crâne s'était emparé d'elle, l'empêchant presque de se relever. Elle se redressa comme elle put, et reconnu Hodin quelques mètres plus loin, semblant tailler le bout d'une branche. Elle chercha alors du regard le majordome, qui ne lui apparut pas. Elle n'essaya pas de comprendre, et sa vision retomba sur sa sœur, qui dormait encore, à ses côtés. Un coup de marteau sembla lui taper à l'intérieur du crâne, si bien que la rouquine posa ses mains sur ses tempes et se rallongea contre Elsa dans un soupir plaintif.

Le Roi se releva aussitôt en entendant la jeune femme, et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

« -Évitez de trop bouger.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir un pivert dans le crâne.

-Vous avez surtout reçu un sacré coup à la tête. Il est normal qu'une migraine vous prenne à votre réveil. »

Anna ne dit plus rien, et se tourna vers sa sœur, son visage faisant face au sien. Elle fixait son aînée, espérant que cette dernière se réveille au plus vite, ayant besoin d'un peu de réconfort après avoir perdu tout espoir de rentrer chez elles.

« -Cela fait-il longtemps que nous dormions ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, mais nous vous avons retrouvées il y a déjà plusieurs heures.

-Retrouvées... »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, tachant de se souvenir en quoi le Roi avait dû les chercher. L'attaque de l'être à l'aspect démoniaque lui revint alors en mémoire. Elle se souvint de l'éboulement, les condamnant elle et sa sœur à mourir dans une prison de roche froide. Elle se redressa en sursaut oubliant un temps sa douleur.

« -Comment avez-vous fait ?!

-Fais quoi ? Vous retrouver ? Nous vous avons longtemps cherchées jusqu'à ce que..

-Non ! Comment avez-vous dégagé la grotte !

-..Comment cela ?

-Un monstre nous a enfermé à l'intérieur ! Une multitude de pierres bloquaient le passage !

-Vous avez dû rêver...l'antre était ouverte..

-Ne me mentez pas, Roi Hodin d'Elredor ! Je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé, j'étais là !

-Et je vous dis qu'aucunes pierre ne bouchait le passage.

-Ma sœur avait raison, on ne peut pas se fier à vous.

-Vous êtes décidément aussi bornée qu'elle !

-Et vous vous êtes bête comme une oie ! Tout ces problèmes sont de votre faute ! Avouez ! Depuis le début c'est la mort que vous souhaitez nous apporter !

-Anna ? »

La rouquine fut coupée dans son élan, Elsa se réveillant. Cette dernière eut autant de mal à se relever que sa cadette avant elle. En apercevant Hodin, la Reine eut un regard à la fois sévère et peu rassuré. Ses yeux se dirigèrent à nouveau vers Anna, se souvenant que celle-ci avait été blessée lors de l'attaque d'Aeglos.

« -Anna, comment te sens-tu ?

-Un peu sonnée, mais j'ai connu pire. »

La cadette prit le visage de sa sœur entre ses mains, fixant ses deux yeux azurs.

« -Et toi ? Tu n'as rien ?

-Non..Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. » Puis, l'air méfiant, Elsa se tourna vers le Roi. « Où est Rodrick ?

-Il se repose à l'extérieur de la grotte.

-Très bien. Je ne veux plus le voir.

-Pourquoi cela ? C'est lui qui vous a retrouvé. Sans lui, nous serions peut-être pas là avec vous en ce moment.

-Je m'en moque. Je souhaite rentrer à Arendelle, avec ma sœur, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Et je ne veux pas de Rodrick chez moi.

-Je ne laisserais pas mon plus fidèle serviteur derrière moi sans une raison valable. »

Anna dévisagea sa sœur un moment, et s'approcha de son oreille.

« -Tu as décidé de lui faire confiance finalement ? »

La Reine hocha la tête, et fit signe à sa cadette de la laisser parler au Roi. La jeune rouquine se releva malgré la douleur, et sortit de la grotte pour prendre l'air, souhaitant que cela lui fasse le plus grand bien.

Elsa fixait les flammes qui dansaient telles les étoiles de sa berceuse, sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Hodin.

« -Pourquoi êtes vous partie, avec votre sœur ? Qu'ai-je fait qui ait pu provoquer votre fuite ?

-Je vous croyais coupable.

-Coupable de quoi ?

-Coupable de ces tentatives de meurtre.

-Comment avez-vous pu croire une chose pareille ? Depuis le début je tente de vous aider.

-Je le sais ! Seulement..lorsque j'ai vu le bras de Rodrick, j'ai reconnu les dégâts de mon pouvoir. Ce n'est pas un mal inconnu qui le ronge, c'est la glace que j'ai provoqué. Et, je n'ai usé de mes pouvoirs qu'une seule fois...la veille, lorsqu'Anna a été attaquée. Je n'ai touché qu'une chose mise à part l'eau de la rivière en tentant de sauver ma sœur : l'ombre. Et comme par hasard, le lendemain Rodrick souffre, et ce qu'il lui fait si mal, c'est le résultat de mon pouvoir. Comment expliquez-vous cela ?

-..Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé, plutôt que fuir comme une voleuse ? Je vous effraie tant que cela ?

-Et bien...vous êtes si proche de votre majordome..pour moi c'était évident, vous étiez complices..

-Je vois...je suppose que je ne peux pas vous blâmer pour cela.

-En vérité, je crois avoir confondu ma peur de celui qui cherche à nous faire tant de mal, et ma peur vis-à-vis de mes sentiments. Vous êtes véritablement coupable. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que l'est Rodrick à mes yeux.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre. Me pensez-vous toujours complice avec Rodrick ?

-Non, loin de là ma pensée...Revenons-en à Rodrick s'il-vous-plaît. Il faut que vous me croyez. Il n'est pas innocent dans cette histoire. Et, comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il ne vous cache pas quelque chose ? Peut-être qu'un jour c'est à vous qu'il s'attaquera, et alors nous serons tous victimes d'un être que l'on aura cru bon jusqu'au jour où il nous aura trahi. Ne le laissez pas vous trahir. Hodin, au nom de cette protection que vous êtes si fier de nous accorder à moi et ma sœur, je vous en prie, ne laissez pas Rodrick continuer son chemin avec nous. »

Le Roi fixa Elsa d'un air étonné. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu avoir des propos aussi profonds et sincères. Bien que le sujet abordé était dramatique, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait aimé que la jeune femme tienne des propos aussi intenses et sincères le concernant.

Voyant qu'elle attendait une réponse, les yeux remplis d'espérance, Hodin finit par lui répondre, considérant que ces propos étaient fondés et que Rodrick pouvait effectivement lui cacher certaines choses.

« -Je vous crois, Elsa, mais sachez, qu'à partir de maintenant, il ne vous faudra plus fuir comme vous l'avez fait. J'aimerais, si vous le permettez, que lorsque nous aurons retrouvé votre royaume, vous appreniez à mieux me connaître, plutôt que de me tourner le dos pour un soupçon. Je vous fais confiance, et j'aimerais qu'il en soit de même pour vous. »

La jeune femme pinça des lèvres, comprenant qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Elle n'appréciait pas ce chantage qu'il lui faisait. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne croyait pas totalement en la culpabilité de Rodrick.

« -Si je refuse, alors vous laisserez Rodrick nous suivre.

-Non. Si vous refusez, alors je me contenterais de rentrer à Elredor après vous avoir ramenée à Arendelle.

-Alors je vous propose d'attendre et voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Peut-être ne trouverons-nous jamais le chemin jusqu'à Arendelle..

-Bien. Je commence donc par cette promesse, que je compte bien tenir, et qui vous prouvera définitivement ma bonne foi. Nous retrouverons votre Royaume, je vous y ramènerais, vous, et votre sœur, et l'enfer que vous avez connu jusqu'ici avec ces incessantes attaques de l'ombre sera oublié. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-J'en pense que vous montez la barre un peu haute, mais, si tel est votre désir.

-Je suis heureux d'avoir enfin, et je l'espère, une bonne fois pour toute, mis à plat ce que nous pensions, Reine Elsa d'Arendelle. A présent, allons chercher Anna, le temps va lui paraître affreusement long si nous restons ici plus longtemps. »

Sans répondre, Elsa se releva et rejoignit sa sœur. Cette dernière s'était assise le long d'une souche d'arbre. Rodrick se trouvait non loin d'ici, et semblait attendre, sans rien faire d'autre qu'observer le paysage. La Reine s'arrêta devant sa cadette, et l'observa, l'air abasourdi.

« -Que se passe t-il Elsa ? Tu as pu lui parler ? Il t'a cru ? Elsa ? Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

-Anna...

-Oui c'est moi, et bien quoi ? Qu'a t-il dit ?

-Anna ! Regarde ! Dans ton dos ! »

La jeune femme se retourna, et ne vit que la souche.

« -Oui ?

-Mais regarde mieux ! Hodin, venez voir ! Anna, la souche, elle a été coupée !

-Oui..et alo...Han, Elsa ! Cela signifie que..

-Oui !

-Que se passe t-il ? » Le Roi arriva, Rodrick sur les talons. A la vue de ce dernier, les sœurs perdirent de leur engouement.

« -Un élément nous indiquant qu'un village ne doit pas se situer très loin d'ici. Bien, alors mettons-nous en route, et trouvons le village au plus vite. Anna, cela ira t-il avec votre migraine ? Nous pouvons autrement faire preuve de patience et attendre que vous alliez mieux.

-Vous voulez rire ? » rétorqua la principale intéressée, « Partons. J'ai surtout envie et besoin de bouger ! »

A peine la princesse eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'un grondement étouffé se fit entendre. Tous se tournèrent vers la rouquine, qui par reflex avait posé ses mains sur son estomac.

« -Je rectifies. Manger un peu ne nous ferait pas de mal. »

Elsa l'observa d'un air mi-attendri, mi-amusé, et tourna par la suite son regard vers Hodin. Celui-ci capitula dans un sourire, et s'éloigna. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres et appela Rodrick à l'accompagner pour trouver de quoi manger. La Reine lui fit un signe de tête, le remerciant de ne pas les laisser seules avec le majordome.

Les sœurs restèrent un long moment hors de la grotte, observant le paysage, se posant diverses questions sur à quoi ressemblait le peuple qui vivait sur ces terres.

Au loin elles pouvaient voir la mer, calme et claire, les appelant presque à la rejoindre. Cette mer qui leur avait arraché leurs parents. La même qui les avait presque tuées près des côtes d'Elredor. Celle qui les avait fait fuir vers ces terres inconnues où elles se trouvaient. Et à présent, elle osait se montrer belle et pacifique.

Anna saisit le bras de sa sœur, et le serra contre elle, laissant reposer sa joue contre la main glacée d'Elsa.

« -Que penses-tu qu'ils fassent en ce moment à Arendelle ? »

La Reine soupira, gênée, ne sachant sans doute pas quoi répondre à sa cadette.

« -Ils organisent nos funérailles ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu sais Anna, je n'en sais rien. C'est ce qui me semble le plus logique. Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous parties à ton avis ?

-Depuis trop longtemps...

-Oui, et ils interpréteront notre absence comme le sort tragique que notre destin nous réservait, soit, comme notre mort, comme ça a été le cas pour nos parents.

-Mais..et qu'arriverait-il au Royaume ? Tu es leur Reine, qui pourrait bien te remplacer ?!

-Écoute Anna, je t'avoues ne pas y avoir réfléchi. C'est une chose à laquelle il vaut mieux ne pas penser..

-Tu as raison, excuse-moi.

-Non, c'est normal. Tes questions sont légitimes.

-Elsa..et Kristoff ? Que fait-il à ton avis ?

-...Il doit espérer ton retour...

-Et si je ne revenais jamais ?

-Mais où est donc passée ma sœur ? Où as-tu rangé ton éternel optimisme ?!

-Tu as raison, il faut que je me réveille. »

Un nouveau gargouillis retentit, faisant rougir la cadette. La Reine, un sourire amusé sur le visage, pointa l'estomac de sa sœur du doigt.

« -La faim ne risque pas de t'aider.. »

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent aux éclats, retrouvant pour un temps, joie de vivre et âme d'enfant.

Après qu'une bonne partie de la journée ne passe, les deux elredoriens revinrent à la grotte sous le ciel orangé. Pendus au bout de leurs mains, des lapins n'ayant pas eu la chance d'éviter leur chemin. Les sœurs ne dirent rien malgré le dégoût que cela leur inspirait, trop heureuses de pouvoir se remplir l'estomac. Après que le Roi eut fait cuir leur repas, chacun mangea en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un élément n'appelle à nouveau les soupçons d'Elsa.

« -Dîtes moi Rodrick..Votre bras semble s'être bien remis ?

-Oui, en effet votre Majesté. Je ne saurais expliquer ce phénomène.

-Mais pourtant..sa couleur ne présage rien de bon.

-Détrompez-vous votre Majesté. Bien que cela puisse paraître étrange, c'est depuis qu'il est devenu noir que la douleur semble s'être évaporée.

-Évaporée dîtes-vous..

-Oui enfin, c'est une manière de parler.

-Je vois je vois. »

Ce terme que le majordome avait employé ne fit que réveiller les souvenirs de l'ombre dans l'esprit de la Reine. Anna se racla alors la gorge, et prit à son tour la parole, souhaitant apparemment continuer l'interrogatoire.

« -Au fait Hodin. Nous n'avons toujours pas éclairé le mystère de la grotte.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je veux dire que la grotte était condamnée. Ma sœur et moi étions vouées à mourir entre ces roches, et comme par...magie, lorsque vous nous avez retrouvées la grotte était ouverte. 2Trange n'est-ce pas ?

-Je dois vous avouer Princesse Anna, que je ne saurais résoudre ce mystère. En revanche, Rodrick pourrait peut-être nous éclairer ?

-Moi votre Altesse ?

-Oui, c'est bien toi qui les as trouvées le premier avant que tu ne m'appelles.

-Oui, et la grotte était telle qu'elle est maintenant. Ouverte. »

Anna fixa le majordome d'un air soupçonneux, mais se retint pour une fois de répliquer, considérant que cela n'en voudrait pas la peine, et quelle n'obtiendrait de toute manière aucune autre réponse.

Après qu'un nouveau silence ne se soit installé, Hodin se releva, et partit éteindre le feu.

« -Nous devrions partir. Nous avons encore une chance de trouver le village avant que la nuit ne tombe. »

Tous acquièrent, et le petit groupe partit sans vraiment savoir où aller. Néanmoins, après avoir descendu le long des roches, le Roi les menèrent jusqu'à une côte, où la mer, bien visible, semblait cette fois peuplées de moutons.

« -Nous allons tenter de retrouver le village en suivant les côtes. Oh moins nous ne risquerons plus de nous perdre.

-Nous n'étions pas vraiment perdu jusqu'ici... » répliqua Anna.

« -Alors continuons de ne pas nous perdre, qu'en dîtes-vous, Princesse ? »

La rouquine rougit, et ne répondit pas. Par la suite, ils descendirent plus bas dès que ce leur fut possible, et arrivèrent sur une plage semblant s'étendre sans fin, ni commencement.

La troupe longea alors les côtes pendant plusieurs heures. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais le Roi ne voulut se résoudre à s'arrêter. Ils continuèrent longuement, et, comme une étoile tombée du ciel, un point lumineux apparut plus loin, au pied de l'escarpement. Hodin accéléra le pas, oubliant les jeunes femmes et Rodrick derrières lui, et arriva à hauteur de la lumière. Un homme se tenait devant lui, torche à la main, et le fixa de la tête au pied sans rien dire, un air étonné sur le visage. Il semblait bien habillé, donnant l'impression au Roi qu'il devait bien gagner sa vie. Après avoir parfaitement bien dévisagé l'elredorien, il se pencha sur la gauche, observant Elsa et Anna accompagnées du majordome arriver. Ses yeux se firent encore plus rond lorsque les sœurs arrivèrent devant lui. La souveraine d'Arendelle sembla elle aussi surprise, et personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit.

Finalement, l'étranger cassa le silence, et fit une rapide courbette, toujours obnubilé par la Reine.

« -Reine Elsa ? » Tous dirigèrent leur regard vers la principale intéressée, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Pardonnez moi...Je ne saurais mettre un nom sur votre visage...

-C'est bien normal votre Altesse. Je suis Ael, Duc de Nellimar. Nous ne nous sommes rencontré qu'une fois, lors de votre couronnement. Si il vous reste peu de souvenir de moi, cela me semble naturel, nous n'avions pas eu le temps d'engager la conversation que votre sœur, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect bien sûr, nous interrompu, si bien que lorsque je suis rentré à Nellimar, je n'avais eu l'occasion que de vous saluer. »

Elsa le regardait d'un air interloqué, et, cherchant dans sa mémoire, elle se souvint de sa rencontre avec cet homme qui lui avait paru si réservé.

« -Nellimar...nous ne sommes donc pas si loin d'Arendelle...

-Oui, enfin, l'océan vous sépare de votre Royaume votre Majesté. Mais, puis-je me permettre de vous demander..que faites-vous si loin de chez vous, et, pardonnez moi, dans un état pareil ? Vous semblez sortir tout droit de l'enfer.

-C'est une longue histoire Monsieur le Duc..

-Alors permettez moi de vous inviter chez moi pour prendre du repos, vous me raconterez tout cela plus tard. » puis se tourna vers les deux hommes « Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je à faire ?

-Oh, oui, pardonnez moi. Je vous présente le Roi Hodin d'Elredor, et son...majordome, Rodrick.

-Bien, alors suivez moi. Mes serviteurs vous donnerons des vêtements propres et chauds, et vous pourrez aller vous reposer.

-Nous vous en sommes infiniment reconnaissants. »

Ael les mena tous quatre dans sa demeure, aussi grande que le château où vivaient les deux jeunes femmes à Arendelle. Les domestiques se hâtèrent de les habiller, après leur avoir fait une bonne toilette. Les jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent donc chacune avec une robe de nuit simple et voilée, leur cheveux détachés habillant leur dos. Après avoir dit un dernier au revoir pour la journée à Hodin, qui rougit à leur vue, les femmes de chambres emmenèrent les sœurs dans une grande suite, où les attendait deux grands lits aux linges perlés.

Anna se précipita presque dans un des lits, et s'enfouit sous les draps, trop heureuse de retrouver le plaisir d'une vraie couche. Elle fut aussitôt rejointe par Elsa, un sourire au lèvre, délaissant le second lit pour le même que la rouquine. Puis, une fois sous les couvertures, elle enlaça sa sœur.

« -Un vrai dodo » marmonna la cadette. « Rien que toi et moi, au chaud, dans un lit, avec des draps, et après une bonne toilette ! Tout cela m'avait tant manqué !

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Mais profites. Souviens-toi, nous sommes à Nellimar, ce qui veut dire que nous aurons encore un bateau à prendre avant d'arriver à Arendelle.

-Chut, ne m'en parle pas. Profitons juste de cet instant.

-Une dernière chose, n'oublions pas que Rodrick est toujours présent. Il va falloir demander à Hodin quand est-ce qu'il compte se débarrasser de lui..

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. On peut lui faire confiance, j'en suis sûre. Si il a dit qu'il ne le laissera pas continuer, c'est qu'il a un plan. Je ne m'inquiète plus pour cela, je suis sûre que Hodin agira comme il faut. Aller, maintenant, profitons, s'il-te-plaît, oublions toute cette histoire, juste pour cette nuit. »

Les yeux pétillants d'Anna firent rire la Reine, amusée de l'entrain de sa cadette. Elle la serra à nouveau dans ses bras, et après quelques brèves paroles que pouvaient échanger deux sœurs, les jeunes femmes s'endormirent, un sourire apaisé se dessinant sur leurs lèvres.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

Anna ouvrit ses deux yeux verts d'eaux, réveillée par les rayons lumineux du soleil. Le silence occupant toute la pièce, elle supposa que sa sœur dormait encore. Elle attendit un long moment, fixant les draps du lit à baldaquin au plafond. Entendant alors un soupir du côté de sa sœur, la princesse se redressa au dessus d'elle. Ses iris bleus azurs la fixèrent un temps alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. La Reine étira ses bras, se réveillant pleinement, et la cadette se laissa retomber sur les draps perlés, satisfaite que sa sœur soit elle aussi sortie du pays des rêves.

« -Alors ? » s'enquit Anna.

« -Alors quoi ?

-As-tu bien dormi ? Car dernièrement, les cauchemars étaient au rendez-vous.

-Pas l'ombre d'un cauchemar ! Et toi ? En vue de ta bonne humeur matinale, je suppose que ton sommeil fut paisible.

-Oui ! Cette nuit était parfaite !...Par contre, je m'étonne que le soleil soit levé si tôt. »

Elsa s'assied dans le lit, et fixa les carreaux d'une des fenêtres de la chambre.

« -Je ne crois pas que le soleil ait un problème Anna. » répondit-elle en rigolant. « Je pense que nous nous sommes tout simplement réveillées tardivement. »

La cadette posa ses mains sur son estomac après qu'un grondement ne se fit entendre.

« -Peut-être oui. En attendant, j'ai faim. »

La Reine la regarda attendrie, et sortit du lit. Elle traversa la pièce, gardant ses bras sur ses côtes comme pour cacher la vue de son corps. Elle s'arrêta devant une table sur laquelle était posé un bouquet de perce-neiges trônant dans un vase de porcelaine. Au pied de ce dernier était reposé la tiare d'Arendelle. Voyant le silence et le visage figé de son aînée, Anna la rejoignit, et, arrivée dans son dos, elle regarda par dessus son épaule.

« -Qu'y a t-il ? »

Elsa lui tendit un morceau de papier signé du Duc de Nellimar.

« -Rien de bien important. Il demande à ce que nous fassions savoir notre réveil pour que l'on s'occupe de nous. Quand aux fleurs...c'est un présent. Il en fait un peu trop, mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas le blâmer pour cela.

-Ou bien il essai de s'approprier ta sympathie. Enfin, c'est inutile d'attendre ici, sortons plutôt.

-Anna, je ne tiens pas à revivre les mêmes événements qu'à Elredor. Ce...Ael à l'air honnête, arrangeons-nous pour aller dans son sens et partir sur un bon pied.

-Il nous demande de prévenir dès que nous serons réveillées. Il faut que nous trouvions quelqu'un pour cela non ?

-Oui, enfin...te connaissant, tu vas vouloir explorer les couloirs.

-Mais non... » susurra la cadette. La Reine hésita un moment et finit par répondre dans un soupir.

« -Bien, alors allons-y..

-Elsa attends! » s'empressa la rouquine. Elle saisit la tiare au pied du vase et la posa entre les mèches blondes de son aînée.

« -Anna... » La Reine soupira et finit par sourire à sa sœur.

« -Jamais sans ta couronne. »

La jeune femme prit ensuite la main de la souveraine et l'emmena hors de la chambre. Toutes deux longèrent les longs corridors verts et dorés et croisèrent un petit groupe de domestiques. À la vue des sœurs, ces dernières s'affolèrent et se précipitèrent sur elles, les forçant à faire demi-tour.

« -Mais que faites-vous ?! » s'énerva Elsa n'appréciant guère que l'on se jette sur elle.

« -Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici dans cette tenue votre Altesse. Le duc arrive, ce n'est absolument pas convenable ! » s'exclama une des servantes.

« -Soit, mais lâchez-nous !

-Nous ne pouvons vous laisser...

-Je l'ai compris ça, et je vous ordonne de nous lâcher !

-Que se passe t-il ici ?! Reine Elsa, Princesse Anna, est-ce que tout va bien ? » intervint le Duc venant tout juste d'arriver accompagné d'Hodin. Entendant leur maître, les domestiques relâchèrent les sœurs et s'inclinèrent aussitôt, en retrait.

« -Tout va bien, votre Grâce, je vous remercie. » lui répondit la Reine.

-Que faites-vous dans de pareilles tenues au milieu du château ?

-Nous vous cherchions, nous ne savions pas quoi faire à notre réveil.

-Vous n'avez pas vu le mot que je vous ai laissé ?

-Si mais nous ne savions pas qui aller chercher. D'ailleurs, nous vous remercions ma sœur et moi pour les fleurs, c'est une belle attention, et si je puis dire, un très bon choix. » Sur ces mots, le Roi d'Elredor sembla pincer des lèvres, repensant à la fois où la Reine avait refusé la rose qu'il avait souhaité lui offrir.

« -Ce n'est rien. Je suis ravi qu'elles vous plaisent. J'étais certain que vous apprécieriez ces fleurs. »

Un long silence s'installa. Hodin fixait la Reine sans relâche oubliant qu'il n'était pas seul. La jeune femme se sentant observée se souvint qu'elle n'avait qu'un tissus léger sur le dos, découvrant par la même occasion ses bras et ses jambes. Autant la veille, se présenter dans cette tenue devant le Roi ne l'avait pas dérangée, oubliant sa pudeur sous le coup de la fatigue, mais au moment présent, elle perçut le regard de l'elredorien sur son corps, réveillant la gêne en elle. Elle baissa ses yeux sur le parquet lustré du couloir, et sentit la main de sa sœur la serrer plus fort. Elles échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil, leur faisant presque oublier leur embarras. Le Duc Ael s'avança vers elles, évitant de les regarder, par respect, et s'adressa aux domestiques, toujours inclinées.

« -Veuillez vous occuper de sa Majesté et de sa sœur. » Puis, se tournant vers les jeunes femmes, « Lorsque vous serez prêtes, nous vous retrouverons dans la grande salle. Quelqu'un vous y conduira.

-Merci, votre Grâce. »

Le Duc, bien qu'évitant de trop les fixer pour ne pas leur manquer de respect, les gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant. Il fit alors un signe aux domestiques, qui aussitôt se mirent devant les sœurs pour leur faire faire demi-tour. Cette fois-ci, elles ne se jetèrent pas sur les Arendelliennes, et ces dernières suivirent le mouvement sans se plaindre, malgré les mains des servantes qui les poussaient dans leur dos. Elsa jeta malgré tout un regard derrière elle, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas dit un mot à Hodin, qui jusqu'ici avait su être leur protecteur, bien que maladroit dans ses actes. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens, le Roi lui fit un signe de tête dans un léger sourire, et la Reine pu retourner dans sa chambre, rassurée.

Arrivées dans la pièce qui les avait accueillies pour la nuit, les deux sœurs se postèrent dans un coin, attendant qu'on leur apporte de quoi se préparer. Deux domestiques entrèrent après tout le monde, chargées de piles de tissus. Anna fixa son aînée en retenant un sourire à la vue des tenues.

« -Et c'est reparti...

-A chaque pays sa tradition, Anna.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que porter ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Ça quoi ? On ne voit rien si ce n'est la couleur du tissus pour l'instant. Et tu ne peux pas dire que cela te dérange avant même d'avoir essayé.

-Il suffit de voir la quantité...On va être clouées au sol..

-Mais non..Aller, souris, montre que tu es ravie ! » rétorqua la Reine, ironique, « Et puis, ça ne pourra pas être pire que les cloches d'Elredor.. »

L'habillage se passa non sans gêne, malgré la sérénité dont faisait preuve la Reine. Cela fini, Anna pu se rendre compte que les tenues traditionnelles de Nellimar ne différaient pas beaucoup de celles d'Arendelle, notamment de celles que leur mère avait eu pour habitude de porter. Les domestiques s'activèrent ensuite à les coiffer sans prêter attention à la réticence des jeunes femmes qui avaient l'habitude de se préparer seules. La cadette observait sa sœur se laisser faire les yeux clos, regrettant de ne pouvoir lui tresser elle-même sa chevelure blonde. Elle soupira alors et prit exemple sur elle, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce le temps que les servantes finissent de lui coiffer ses mèches rousses. Une fois prêtes, les jeunes femmes se regardèrent en silence, savourant cette sensation du tissus doux et propre enrobant leur corps, après ces dures journées perdues dans la nature. Toutes deux portaient une première robe à manches longues et fines sur laquelle un dessus de robe en velours venait se reposer. Enfin, une épaisse ceinture aux broderies dorées venait marquer leur fine silhouette au niveau de la taille.

Leur chevelures étaient ramenées en un chignon de manière asymétrique. Ainsi coiffées, toute leur prestance et royauté ressortait, leur dégageant un air digne et fière, qu'une Reine ou une Princesse se devaient d'arborer.

Les domestiques sortirent ensuite de la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte derrière elles. Seule l'une d'entre elles resta et fit signe aux sœurs de la suivre. « Je vais vous mener à la grande salle. Le Duc de Nellimar devrait vous y rejoindre. » Aucune des Arendelliennes ne répondit, se contentant de suivre la gouvernante d'un pas assuré. Chacune avait retrouvé son rôle. Anna aurait voulu plaisanter un peu pour détendre son aînée, mais cette dernière arborait un ton neutre et solennel, si bien que la cadette eut l'impression de se trouver face à la Reine le jour de son couronnement. Fière, oui, elle l'était, mais elle était Reine avant tout, et cela se voyait au travers de son élégance et de sa démarche. Finalement, la rouquine ne dit rien, respectant le silence d'Elsa.

Les jeunes femmes arrivèrent alors au bout du corridor aux murs dorés et la domestique se stoppa face à une grande porte aux couleurs sombres. Elle s'inclina devant les Arendelliennes après leur avoir fait signe d'entrer. La Reine jeta un coup d'œil à sa cadette avant de poser sa main, hésitante sur la poignée. Finalement, elle ouvrit la porte, donnant sur une salle qui semblait un peu plus petite que la salle de bal d'Arendelle. Une cheminée se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, entourée de plusieurs fauteuils et sofas. Une grande table en bois ébène se situait non loin du coin chauffé, autour de laquelle il y avait des chaises ornementées de velours.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'avancèrent dans la pièce silencieuse. Seul le son de leurs chaussures entrant en contact avec le sol se faisait entendre en plus du crépitement du feu. La cadette s'avança jusqu'à la cheminée, savourant les vagues de chaleur qui se propageaient, tandis qu'Elsa se posta face à une des grandes fenêtres qui illustraient la salle. Le silence régna alors à nouveau durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le Duc ne fasse son entrée, accompagné d'Hodin et Rodrick.

Elsa se retourna à l'entente de la porte et fit face aux trois hommes d'un air formel. Anna les regarda sans un bruit, et finit par se rapprocher de sa sœur. Tous se dévisagèrent un à un, rendant l'atmosphère on ne peut plus pesante.

« -Reine Elsa, Princesse Anna. » commença le Duc, faisant comme s'il ne les avait pas vues une heure auparavant. La jeune femme blonde acquiesça en un mouvement bref de la tête, suivit presque aussitôt de sa sœur.

« -Je vous en prie, prenez tous place autour de la table. Vous êtes tous ici mes invités. » Il fit signe aux jeunes femmes femmes de s'asseoir, ce qu'elles firent, puis il prit place à son tour, suivit de Hodin et Rodrick. Alors que le Duc entama la conversation, plusieurs domestiques entrèrent et déposèrent divers plats au centre de la table.

« -Reine Elsa, un navire pour Arendelle est mit à votre disposition.

-C'est vraiment trop aimable, votre Grâce, je ne sais pas si nous pouvons accepter, nous...

-Voyons votre Majesté. » la coupa Ael « Si Nellimar peut vous venir en aide, alors pourquoi s'en passer ? Voyez cela comme une preuve de bienveillance...

-Et qu'attendez-vous en retour ? Je suppose que cela n'est pas gratuit.

-Perspicace votre Majesté à ce que je vois.

-Parlez donc.

-Bien, bien. Je souhaite simplement conclure une alliance avec Arendelle.

-Des échanges commerciaux vous voulez dire ?

-Non, une alliance. Voyez-vous ici, nous ne manquons de rien, seulement, un bon allié peut être utile en n'importe quelles circonstances. Après, bien entendu que si votre Royaume se trouve un jour dans le besoin, que ce soit par manque de provisions ou que sais-je encore, notre alliance nous permettrait de vous venir en aide.

-Et si je n'approuve pas cette alliance ?

-Alors rien ne m'oblige à vous ramenez chez vous. Je peux tout autant vous garder entre les murs de mon château. »

Sur ces mots, Hodin se releva brusquement de sa chaise, poing fermés, lançant un regard assassin au duc.

« -Avez-vous conscience que vous parlez à une Reine !

-Si j'étais vous, je ne m'avancerais pas sur ce terrain » marmonna Elsa d'un air faussement autoritaire. Anna eut un petit sourire en coin, amusée de ce que venait d'avancer sa sœur. Le duc dévisagea le Roi pour finalement le fixer avec un air dédaigneux.

« -Pardonnez moi, Sire, mais ce n'est pas moi qui dévorait son altesse des yeux tout à l'heure. Un Roi n'est, me semble t-il, pas censé se rincer l'œil sur une jeune femme en devinant son corps juste parce que celle-ci est peu vêtue. Je crois qu'il vous reste quelques leçons à assimiler. »

Hodin n'osa rien répondre, découvrant l'air rougi et gêné de la Reine. Il se rassied, honteux que son acte fusse si flagrant. Anna, ayant perdu son sourire, baissa son regard sur l'ébène de la table, n'osant rien redire face à cette nouvelle altercation.

« -Bien, reprenons. Reine Elsa, ce n'est pas un piège que je vous tend. Cette alliance est tout ce qu'il y a de plus équitable. Je ne vous demanderais rien d'autre, seulement, des alliés ne sont-ils pas les bienvenus en cas de guerre, ou de grandes catastrophes pouvant atteindre votre pays ?

-Nous nous débrouillons très bien comme cela jusque là, avec les alliés que nous possédons déjà. Je ne veux pas signer une alliance si c'est pour envoyer mes soldats à la guerre juste après.

-Et bien si une guerre s'annonce...

-Je veux dire, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas sur le point de guerroyer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, et que cette proposition n'est pas qu'un prétexte juste pour récupérer des hommes.

-Oh..Non, je vous assure que nous ne nous trouvons pas dans une telle situation. Je suis seulement prévenant, rien de plus.

-Je ne souhaite de toute manière pas m'avancer pour l'instant. J'attendrais que vous me présentiez les termes du contrat écrits noir sur blanc. Ensuite, nous pourrons parler. »

Le duc parut déçu et à la fois satisfait de la réponse de son interlocutrice.

« -Bien, c'est entendu. » Puis, se tournant vers Hodin « Quand à vous votre Altesse, un navire est prêt à partir pour Elredor sous vos directives. Le capitaine a bien assimilé la position de votre Royaume. Je ne vous demanderais rien en échange.

-Permettez-moi une requête s'il-vous plaît.

-Quelle est-elle ?

-Je souhaiterais que Rodrick reste ici le temps de mon retour. Je compte accompagner sa Majesté et sa royale sœur à Arendelle. C'est un engagement que je me dois de tenir. Mon majordome n'est, à mon avis, pas en état de nous suivre, son bras est pris d'un mal bien étrange. Ensuite, lorsque sa Majesté sera rentrée dans son Royaume, je pourrais retourner à Elredor.

-Votre Majesté..je vous assure que la douleur est passée » intervint Rodrick.

-Tu feras ce que je te dis, tu reste ici. Douleur ou non, ton bras est devenu noir et je ne vois pas ce que cela a de normal. »

L'intéressé se tût, se pliant aux ordres de son maître. Ael se tourna vers Elsa avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

« -Cela vous conviendrait-il ?

-Oui, cela nous conviendrait » répondit la Reine après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa sœur.

-Bien, alors c'est une affaire entendue. Enfin, selon ce qui sera décidé de notre alliance.

-Le chantage est une chose que je n'apprécie guère.

-C'est bien pour cela que je vous l'impose. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, il me semble que plusieurs ici ont l'estomac vide. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, tous mangèrent en silence, se délectant des délicieux mets au centre de la table.

Une fois tous rassasiés, le Duc de Nellimar et la souveraine d'Arendelle partirent s'entretenir dans le bureau de ce dernier pour parler affaires, laissant les elredoriens et Anna au salon servant de sas.

Ce n'est qu'une bonne heure plus tard qu'Elsa et Ael sortirent, et l'air satisfait, bien que blafard du Duc laissait présager que l'alliance avait été conclue. La Reine observa brièvement Hodin, puis entraîna sa cadette avec elle, escortées de plusieurs domestiques.

« -Anna, nous rentrons. » L'intéressée la suivit, un sourire aux lèvres, trop heureuse d'enfin pouvoir retourner à Arendelle.

Les jeunes femmes se virent se faire offrir deux capelines de velours par le Duc de Nellimar, afin d'affronter le froid durant la traversée. Les sœurs et Hodin montèrent comme convenu sur le navire, et le voyage commença sans encombres. Plusieurs jours passèrent, au milieu de l'océan, jusqu'à ce que le capitaine annonce leur arrivée future à Arendelle pour le lendemain.

C'est donc ainsi, que la veille de leur avenue dans leur Royaume, Anna et Elsa partirent se coucher de bonne heure, ayant hâte de se réveiller au pays. L'esprit paisible, ni l'une ni l'autre ne pu se douter qu'un passager non désiré était à bord du galion.

Dans leur cabine, les Arendelliennes, commençaient à tomber de fatigue. Chacune semblaient dans leur pensées, jusqu'à ce que l'aînée ne se relève brusquement, l'air inquiet.

« -C'est trop facile..

-De quoi ? » répondit la cadette.

« -Tout ça...On rentre sans problème, après tout ce qu'on a subi, c'est étrange, non ?

-Mais non. Le destin a dû décider qu'on en avait bien assez vécu cette fois.

-Je ne pense pas. Et Aeglos ? Il a dit qu'il irait s'occuper de notre Royaume... » Anna se releva à son tour, interloquée par ce que venait de dire Elsa.

« -Attends, quoi ?

-Oui..tu étais endormie à ce moment là..Mais il a été clair, il compte s'en prendre à Arendelle.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?!

-Je sais pas ! Ça m'est complètement sortie de la tête !

-Bon. De toute manière, jusqu'ici le voyage se passe sans encombre. Et tout laisse présager que nous arriverons demain. Une fois de retour au Royaume, nous préviendrons le peuple de la menace qui rôde, et tous se prépareront. » répondit la cadette dans son éternel optimisme.

« -Et s'il était déjà là-bas ? Et si notre pays était déjà à feu et à sang ?

-Non, non, non. Chaque chose en son temps, ne laisse pas la panique te gagner à nouveau. Nous surmonterons tout ensemble, comme nous l'avons déjà fait auparavant. »

La rouquine saisit les mains de sa sœur et la fit s'allonger. Peu à peu, devant l'air rassurant de sa cadette, Elsa s'apaisa, et toutes deux, enveloppées dans les draps chauds du lit de leur cabine, s'endormirent, oubliant leur craintes et leur peur pour une nuit.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

Le ciel était grisonnant et la mer agitée. Le château d'Arendelle apparaissait comme une ombre au milieu de l'épaisse brume. Pas un seul habitant ne semblait de sortie. Il n'y eut personne pour accueillir le galion de Nellimar. Tout était vide. Tout semblait abandonné, délaissé, oublié. Arendelle s'était transformée en ville fantôme, ayant perdu toute joie de vivre.

Anna oppressait le bras de sa sœur, sentant que quelque chose clochait. L'air durci de la Reine traduisait toute l'inquiétude qui la traversait. Elles étaient parties depuis trop longtemps.

« -Elsa..

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Peut-être qu'il ne s'est rien passé et que tout le monde va bien.

-Oui enfin...Non, je pense que nous en saurons plus une fois que nous aurons accosté. »

La Reine hocha la tête, sans dire un mot de plus, refoulant une larme, gardant une fois de plus ses sentiments pour elle seule. Hodin arriva dans leur dos et leur posa une main compatissante sur leur épaule. A son contact, Elsa se retourna, et sans lui prêter un regard elle partit dans sa cabine, laissant une multitude de flocons vagabonder sur son passage.

« -Elle semble perdue.. » commença le Roi.

« -Elle aime son peuple, et s'inquiète de son sort.

-Peut-être fait-il simplement le deuil en vous croyant disparues pour toujours ?

-Vous avez le chic pour remonter le moral...

-Excusez-moi.

-Je vous excuse, de toute manière vous êtes le Roi de la maladresse, je commence à m'y habituer, tout comme ma sœur.

-Je pense sincèrement que vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter autant, tant que nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe.

-Ce que je vais dire va sans doute vous sembler égoïste vis-à-vis de mon peuple, mais je m'inquiète surtout pour Elsa. Vous savez ce qui se passe en ce moment dans la tête de ma sœur ? Non, vous ne le savez pas, n'est-ce pas ? En ce moment elle se morfond, elle se déteste, et culpabilise d'avoir été absente si longtemps hors de son pays. Car s'il s'est réellement passé quelque chose, et qui sait ce que nous retrouverons là bas une fois les pieds à terre, elle se sentira coupable de ne pas avoir pu protéger son peuple comme une Reine se doit de le faire. Et je ne souhaite absolument pas que ça arrive, car si cela venait à arriver, alors elle s'enfermerait à nouveau sur elle-même gardant toute sa douleur intérieure pour elle, et alors nous retournerons au point de départ, comme lorsque nous étions enfants et que je voyais sa porte se dresser devant moi au quotidien.

-Vous vous prenez un peu trop la tête je crois. Un pays en voit de toutes les couleurs et un peuple sait se relever autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Et votre sœur est forte, elle ne se laisserait pas abuser par ses remords aussi facilement.

-Vous croyez ? Vraiment ?

-J'en suis certain.

-Alors je peux vous annoncer que vous pouvez tout de suite arrêter ce petit jeu avec Elsa. Vous n'obtiendrez jamais sa pleine confiance et encore moins son cœur, vous la connaissez bien de trop mal et ne méritez pas l'avoir à vos côtés.

-Je...

-Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, ne tentez pas de nier. Je ne suis pas aveugle et je vous demanderais de laisser ma sœur tranquille. Vous lui ferez plus de mal qu'autre chose, et ça, je ne le tolérerais pas.

-Qui êtes-vous pour ainsi décider de qui doit fréquenter Elsa ?

-Je suis celle qui désire la voir sourire comment autrefois, celle qui veut la voir heureuse, et vous, vous allez nuire à ce bonheur. A présent que vous êtes à Arendelle, vous êtes chez nous, alors je vous conseillerais de ne pas me défier. »

Sur ses derniers mots, la Princesse s'éloigna d'un pas furibond, laissant seul le Roi près des rambardes.

Après avoir frappé d'un air hésitant sur l'entrée de la cabine, Anna laissa passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Sa sœur, allongée sur le petit lit, fixait le plafond dans son éternel silence. La cadette alla s'asseoir près d'elle sans trop oser parler au début, remarquant bien la détresse de son aînée. Son regard se promena sur différents détails de la pièce, la jeune femme cherchant quoi dire à la blonde. Finalement, après un long soupir, elle posa une main sur celle de sa sœur.

« -Le navire va bientôt accoster. Nous devrions nous préparer. »

Sans rechigner, la Reine se releva de la couche et mit sa capeline sur ses épaules. Anna en fit de même, s'enveloppant dans le tissus doux et chaud, et, après avoir saisit à nouveau la main de sa sœur, elle sortit de la petit cabine.

Le port n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres à présent, et les matelots se préparaient tous à l'accostage.

« -Je suis sûre que Kristoff nous attend de pied ferme, et qu'une ribambelle de chocolats a été préparée rien que pour nous ! » s'exclama Anna, tentant désespérément de détendre l'atmosphère. Son aînée lui répondit d'un unique sourire forcé, ne décrochant pas son regard des quais désertés.

Finalement, le navire accosta sans problème dans un son assourdissant résonnant dans les ruelles. Les jeunes femmes s'approchèrent de la passerelle où Hodin les attendait déjà. Ce dernier leur fit signe de passer, ce qu'elles firent dans le silence le plus total. Et puis,...toujours personne. Pas un homme, pas une femme, pas un enfant, pas même Kristoff, Sven, ou Olaf. Personne. A croire que leur bruyante arrivée n'avait en faite pas fait tant de bruit.

Sans attendre le Roi d'Elredor, ou le reste de l'équipage, Elsa s'avança en direction du château couvert de brume, jetant des coups d'œil à droite à gauche vers les maisons, cherchant le moindre petit signe de vie. Arrivée au palais, suivie de près par Anna, la Reine constata que les portes étaient restées grandes ouvertes, comme depuis le jour du dégel. Au loin, près des écuries, une silhouette apparut. Silhouette qu'Elsa aurait reconnu entre mille.

« -Votre Majesté ! » cria une voix féminine. La silhouette s'approcha, laissant découvrir des formes arrondies. La femme se jeta presque dans les bras de la Reine, s'écroulant sur les pavés de la cour royale.

« -Gerda, que se passe t-il ici ? » demanda d'un ton froid la souveraine.

« -Doucement Elsa » chuchota la cadette.

« -Dieu soit loué vous êtes en vie ! » La voix de Gerda semblait se décomposer et des larmes luisaient sur son visage. « Savez-vous la frayeur que vous nous avez fait ?!

-Vous aurez tout le temps de nous remonter les bretelles plus tard.

-Oui...Leurs Majestés ne doivent pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux.

-Expliquez-vous.

-Hélas, je n'en ai pas le temps, ou on remarquerait mon absence. Vous devez aller solliciter l'aide des trolls.

-Mais..nous ne pouvons pas laisser les habitants...

-Tous sont barricadés dans leur demeure.

-Et Kristoff ? » intervint Anna dans un air de panique. L'air grave de la gouvernante répondit de lui-même à la jeune femme.

« -Allez voir les trolls, mes enfants. » Gerda s'éloigna alors, le regard empli de tristesse.

« -Elsa ! » Hodin venait tout juste de pénétrer dans la cour, interpellant la souveraine. Cette dernière ne se détourna même pas pour le voir, et d'un geste, un jet de glace s'élança jusqu'aux pieds du Roi. Celui-ci l'observa, interloqué, et n'osa plus bouger de peur de mettre la blonde en colère plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

La jeune femme fixa sa cadette d'un air mal assuré. Malgré tout le bien que la rouquine lui disait des trolls, Elsa ne put oublier qu'ils furent la cause de la mauvaise interprétation qu'avaient eu ses parents quand à ses pouvoirs.

« -Chez les trolls ? » demanda t-elle alors à sa sœur, hésitante.

« -Oui, allons voir grand Pabbie » acquiesça Anna.

Bien que réticente à cette idée, la Reine se dirigea en dehors de la cour royale, dégelant les pieds de l'elredorien sur son passage. Ce dernier garda le silence, bien qu'il n'eut guère apprécié cet affront, et suivit les sœurs, dorénavant plus méfiant. Ainsi, tous trois partirent en direction de la forêt montagneuse où les trolls les attendaient déjà sûrement.

* * *

Sur le navire de Nellimar, un homme sortit discrètement des cales. Les matelots étant tous au pays des rêves après ce long voyage, nul n'entendit les pas du déserteur sur le bois piaillant à chaque nouveau mouvement.

L'homme passa sur le pont, et siffla à la vue du capitaine, qui lui, veillait sur le massif bateau de Nellimar. Une ombre sortit alors du passager indésirable, faisant écrouler ce dernier de douleur, puis elle se jeta sur le militaire. Dans un cri étouffé, le capitaine s'abattit face au plancher, entamant un voyage dans les cieux qui cette fois serait sans retour.

« Daeron... » l'Homme rappela l'ombre entre deux vagues de douleur, et cette dernière retourna ne faire qu'un avec son appelant, qui aussitôt perdit toute forme de souffrance.

La clandestin passa alors la petite passerelle, et une fois les pieds posés sur le sol glacé du pays nordique, il se dirigea vers le château, s'élevant en arrière-plan dans la continuité de la grande rue.

Arrivé aux portes boisées du palais, l'homme entra dans la demeure qui se voulut royale. Les longs couloirs dépourvus de lumière ne reflétaient ni vie ni gaieté, si bien que l'indésirable se demanda comment il fut possible à la Reine et à la princesse de vivre dans de pareils lieux. Sa question trouva vite une réponse lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec le seigneur de sous les montagnes d'Elredor. Nul doute faisait que l'être maléfique avait remis à son goût la décoration des corridors.

« -Tiens, tiens Daeron, je suis bien heureux que tu m'aie rejoint. Mais vois-tu, tu ne me seras plus d'aucune utilité à présent. Comme tu peux le voir, ce Royaume m'appartient, et maintenant qu'il est miens, je compte bien le garder. »

* * *

Arrivés dans la clairière des trolls, Anna appela d'un air désespéré le chef du clan. Les rochers les entourant vinrent alors en un roulement encercler les trois fuyards. Les pierres devinrent ensuite trolls, Grand Pabbie se tenant au centre. Il s'avança vers les visiteurs, en particulier vers la cadette, et tendit sa main d'un air compatissant. N'en pouvant plus, la rouquine se jeta dans ses bras, laissant couler de fines larmes sur ses joues rosées sous le regard gêné de sa sœur.

« -Là, mon enfant, ça va aller.

-Oh, Grand Pabbie, dîtes-nous ce qu'il se passe, et où est Kristoff ?

-Une chose à la fois. En premier lieu, sachez que tout peut être résolu. Arendelle est assiégée depuis trois jours maintenant, par un être sombre et sans état d'âme...

-Aeglos. » le coupa Elsa. Le troll tourna son retard vers la Reine.

« -Oui, votre Majesté.

-Il nous a vaincu une fois déjà.

-Mais il vous a prit par surprise, Aeglos n'est pas invincible, je dirais même qu'il est un ennemi facile vaincre. Ce qui le rend puissant est son assurance, que vous, votre Altesse, ne maîtrisez pas encore totalement.

-Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je ne me vois pas la gagner en un claquement de doigts.

-Vous devez l'acquérir pendant que vous ferez face à Aeglos.

-Mais...

-C'est en vous confrontant à vos peurs que vous réussirez à prendre confiance en vous. Vous êtes encore trop hésitante envers vous-même. Toutefois, avant de vous en prendre à Aeglos, il vous faudra mettre hors d'état de nuire son serviteur.

-L'ombre ? On ne peut rien contre elle. Elle nous a assaillis plusieurs fois, et toujours elle réussissait à s'enfuir !

-Ne l'avez-vous pas atteinte avec vos pouvoirs ? » Elsa haussa un sourcil. Comment le troll pouvait-il être au courant de tout ça ?

« -Oui...mais si vous dîtes qu'il est encore là, c'est que ça ne lui a rien fait.

-Détrompez-vous votre Majesté. Vous pouvez l'atteindre, mais d'une toute autre manière.

-Comment ?

-N'avez-vous rien remarqué durant votre voyage ? » demanda le vieux troll en fixant le Roi d'Elredor.

« -Rodrick » pesta la Reine.

« -Vous le saviez depuis un long moment déjà.

-Mais il n'est pas ici, il est resté à Nellimar !

-Le croyez-vous vraiment ?

-Ce traître à réussi à venir ! » La femme blonde se tourna alors vers Hodin, l'air menaçant.

« -C'est vous ! Vous l'avez laissez faire !

-Pas du tout...je...

-Elsa ! » tenta de la calmer sa sœur.

« -Votre Majesté, le Roi Hodin n'y est pour rien. L'homme est aidé par Daeron. C'est ce dernier le véritable ennemi et serviteur d'Aeglos. L'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face. Rodrick n'est qu'un réceptacle en quelque sorte.

-Mais comment est-il...

-Là n'est pas la votre Altesse. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que pour éliminer Daeron, il vous faudra venir à bout de Rodrick. »

Tous se fixèrent devant la révélation de Grand Pabbie. Il était impossible pour les jeunes femmes de s'imaginer en train de tuer quelqu'un, aussi diabolique soit-il.

« -Nous ne pouvons pas... » commença Anna.

« -Vous agirez en fonction de ce qui se présente à vous. Mais pour récupérer votre Royaume et protéger votre peuple, il vous faudra passer par des actes sombres et sans retour possible. »

Les sœurs déglutirent. Ainsi elles devront semer la mort pour ramener la paix sur Arendelle. Si cette option était la seule qui s'offrait à elles, alors elles l'exécuteront. Elles n'avaient de toute manière pas vraiment le choix.

« -Mais comment savoir où se trouve Rodrick ? » demanda la Reine sur un ton impuissant.

« -Oh, il est déjà bien loti entre les murs de votre château. » répondit le troll, pas même inquiet.

« -Alors allons-y, que cette histoire se termine au plus vite.

-Je crois que vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous déplacer votre Majesté.

-Mais vous venez de dire...

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit, et vous n'êtes pas la seule à l'avoir entendu.

-Comment ? » Elsa se retourna et vit que Hodin n'était plus là.

« -Il était aussi traître que son domestique ! » marmonna la blonde tentant tant bien que mal de contenir la glace entre ses doigts.

« -Loin de là votre Altesse. Hodin s'en est allé confronter Rodrick. Cessez de voir le mal là où il n'y en a pas. Ce Roi ne vous veut que du bien. »

Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune femme s'éloigna de l'attroupement de trolls et alla s'adosser à un arbre, fixant le ciel brumeux de ses pupilles bleutées. Elle ne parvenait plus à différencier le vrai du faux, le bien du mal. Elle ne savait plus que penser de ce Roi qui l'avait protégée, brusquée, sauvée, effrayée, et qui maintenant était parti combattre pour Arendelle. Les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas être plus simples ? Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir discuté avec Grand Pabbie, Anna, inquiète du silence de son aînée, alla la rejoindre, peinée du trouble de sa sœur. Pour elle, les choses semblaient évidentes, bien que cela ne lui plaise pas, mais son aînée paraissait se torturer l'esprit au lieu de voir la vérité en face.

La cadette s'assied et reposa sa tête contre la Reine. Cette dernière s'efforçait de rester digne et calme, mais il était évident que le moral n'était pas au rendez-vous.

« -Comment fais-tu Anna ?

-Pour ?

-Pour rester toujours aussi optimiste, dans n'importe quelles circonstances ?

-Oh...je ne sais pas, surtout en ce moment...

-Oh Anna je suis si désolée !

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Reprends toi, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ! » explosa la Reine. Des pics de glaces les entouraient à présent. Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la blonde, cette dernière ne pouvant plus contenir sa panique.

« -Je l'espère, voilà tout.

-Tu es incroyable...

-Non, je vis menée par l'amour et l'espoir. Et tu devrais en faire de même.

-Je ne peux pas, j'en suis incapable...

-Mais si voyons ! Déjà, commence par avoir un peu plus confiance en toi. Et cesses de te tourmenter pour un rien.

-Hm...

-Il reviendra, ton Roi...

-Quoi ?! Mais non, on parle de la survie du Royaume !

-Oui, mais tu as peur pour Hodin, ne le nie pas.

-Son sort m'est égal. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est mon peuple.

-Soit honnête envers toi-même, Elsa. Je ne l'apprécie pas, et je n'aime pas qu'il te tourne autour, mais tu sembles l'apprécier d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Tu te trompes. Anna, je ne souhaite pas continuer cette conversation. S'il-te-plaît, changeons de sujet.

-Bien..alors, qu'allons nous faire ?

-Attendons voir si Hodin revient. Si au lever du soleil demain il n'est pas de retour, alors je me préparerai à aller au château.

\- « Je » ? Tu comptes y aller seule ?

-Bien entendu. Je ne laisserai pas ma tendre sœur prendre de risques.

-Oh je t'en prie Elsa ! Pas de ça entre nous ! Je viens avec toi ! »

L'aînée fit une mine boudeuse mais ne répliqua pas. Les sœurs passèrent la journée chez les trolls, attendant le retour du Roi, s'apprêtant à toutes éventualités.

* * *

Hodin pénétra dans la cour du château et longea les murs jusqu'aux grandes portes d'entrées en bois ébène. Entrant sans problème dans le premier couloir, il fut prie d'un frisson en voyant la décoration froide des murs. Alors qu'il continuait son chemin dans le corridor grisé, il entendit de longs sifflements aigus et perçants non-loin de lui. Prudemment, il écouta aux différentes portes, une à une, jusqu'à arriver à l'entrée ouverte d'une pièce éclairée, où se trouvait l'ombre qui les avait attaqués quelques jours auparavant.

Le Roi n'attendit pas bien longtemps et entra dans la salle. A son grand étonnement, Daeron n'était plus là, et c'est face à Rodrick qu'il se trouva. Ce dernier parut mi-surpris, mi-effrayé à la vue du souverain.

« -Votre Maj...

-Assez ! Alors c'est là, la vérité ? Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?!

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez...

-Silence ! Je ne veux plus entendre un mot de ta bouche, misérable ! »

Rodrick tomba à terre, et Daeron sortit de son corps, sifflant et s'élançant sur le Roi. Ce dernier ne lâcha pas le domestique de vue, n'oubliant pas que pour venir à bout l'ombre, il lui fallait éliminer le majordome. Le regard foudroyant, il s'avança vers sa cible, qui sitôt après avoir perdu l'ombre, s'était écroulée au sol.

« -Je vous en conjure votre Altesse, partez tant qu'il en est encore temps... »

Résolu à accomplir sa tâche, les iris du Roi s'illuminèrent d'exaltation face à l'air piteux de Rodrick. Il lui fallait l'éliminer, l'anéantir, pour le bien du royaume, et celui de la Reine Elsa, qui, au moment même, se trouvait au creux des bras de sa cadette, fixant le ciel désormais étoilé et éclairé de vagues aux multiples couleurs. Tandis que dans le regard des jeunes femmes une lueur d'émerveillement prenait le temps de s'installer, les accompagnant au pays des rêves, la détermination se reflétait dans les pupilles d'Hodin.

« -Et maintenant, que le meilleur gagne.. »


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

Kristoff entendit des cris du fond de sa cellule. Il lui était facile de savoir ce qu'il se passait au château, les couloirs de la prison faisant résonance. Un combat avait lieu, c'était certain, mais les échos ne lui permirent pas de savoir qui s'affrontaient. Assis sur son lit de fortune, le jeune homme observait les murs de pierres froides qui l'encadraient.

A peine avait-il reposé le pied à Arendelle qu'il avait été fait prisonnier tel un criminel. Sa liberté lui avait été volée, et il n'avait à présent plus rien pour retrouver Anna. Rien que cette idée lui brisait le cœur. Peut-être ne la reverrait-il plus jamais, peut-être avait-elle rejoint avec sa sœur ses défunts parents dans un monde sans retour.

Même Sven et Olaf, dans la cellule d'en face, ne purent redonner un peu d'espoir, voir ne serait-ce qu'un brin de gaieté au montagnard.

La gouvernante, Gerda, qui était au service malgré elle de l'assiégeant, lui apportait ses repas à travers la la petite trappe de la porte en bois, le regard triste. Dès qu'elle arrivait, Kristoff priait pour qu'elle ait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer, mais cela était vain. La Reine et la Princesse semblaient avoir disparu.

Pourtant au bout du troisième jour, la domestique arriva un peu plus précipitamment que d'habitude.

« -Que se passe t-il Gerda ? Quelle est la raison de ce demi-sourire sur votre visage ?

-Chut Messire, ne parlez pas trop fort. Les murs ont des oreilles... » chuchota la femme. Elle regarda autour d'elle, vérifiant que personne ne pourrait les entendre. Puis, ne voyant rien à signaler, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire.

« -Messire, la Reine Elsa et la Princesse Anna sont de retour ! » s'exclama t-elle, s'efforçant de ne pas parler trop fort.

« -Que dîtes-vous ?!

-Je les ai vu, tout à l'heure, dans la cour du château, alors que je me rendais à la laverie. Elles étaient là, toutes les deux, accompagnées d'un homme que je ne connais pas. Je suis vite allée les prévenir de repartir, et d'aller demander de l'aide aux trolls.

-Et...comment étaient-elles ? Elles allaient bien ? Et Anna ?

-Elles semblaient en parfaite santé toutes les deux, bien qu'un peu à cran. Je ne sais pas ce qui leur est arrivé ces derniers jours, mais la fatigue se lisait sur leur visage. »

Kristoff ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la nouvelle. L'espoir renaquit en lui. Anna était vivante, et elle allait bien. Cependant, un détail l'empêchait d'être pleinement rassuré.

« -Que va t-il se passer à présent...

-Comment cela, Messire ?

-L'assiégeant. Comment l'éliminer ? Elles ne vont pas y arriver toutes seules...

-Elles ne sont pas seules, Messire Kristoff. Comme je vous l'ai dit, elles étaient accompagnées d'un homme.

-Mais que sait-on de ses véritables intention ? Et si c'était...Oh non...

-Quoi donc, Messire ?

-Lorsque je suis parti pour tenter de retrouver leurs Altesses royales, je suis arrivé dans un pays du nom d'Elredor. Là on m'a apprit que le Roi avait recueilli Elsa et Anna, et qu'ils étaient tout trois partis pour Arendelle.

-Cet homme serait ce Roi ?

-Oui, je le crains.

-Pourquoi donc ? S'il avait pour intention de les ramener au pays, il a forcément un bon fond.

-Non, je ne le crois pas. J'ai pu avoir une conversation avec la personne qui le remplaçait durant son absence. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre que la vie de notre Reine et de notre Princesse était en danger aux côté du Roi, car il faisait des choix maladroits. J'en suis moi-même témoin. Le village dans lequel je me suis rendu était complètement dévasté, et se reconstruisait doucement. Un villageois a laissé entendre qu'il s'agissait là encore d'une conséquence dû à une erreur du Roi. »

Gerda regarda le jeune homme, l'air inquiet, n'osant rien dire.

« -Il faut que je sortes de là et que je les retrouve.

-Mais vous n'avez aucun moyen de forcer la serrure, et si l'ennemi s'en apercevait...

-Gerda, je dois sortir pour les aider. Vous vivez auprès de la famille royale depuis des années, vous ne savez pas s'il y a un double de clé ? Ou je ne sais pas, un moyen d'ouvrir cette fichue porte !

-Je ne me rendais jamais aux prisons...Kay aurait peut-être su...

-Où est-il ?

-Je l'ignore, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis trois jours. »

Le montagnard fixa la porte en bois, l'air déterminé.

« -Qu'importe, clef ou pas clef, je sortirais d'ici. Partez Gerda, avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de votre absence.

-Bien, Messire. »

La gouvernante s'en alla aussitôt, faisant résonner le son de ses pas à travers les couloirs.

Serrant les poings, Kristoff prit une grande inspiration, et avec le plus d'élan qui lui était possible de prendre, il courut vers la porte, la frappant de plein fouet. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il réussirait à rejoindre sa chère Anna.

* * *

Les sœurs se réveillèrent à l'aurore, au milieu d'une multitude de pierres rondes. L'une d'entre elles roula jusqu'aux jeunes femmes, s'arrêtant près du visage de la Reine. La pierre laissa alors place à Gulba, la mère adoptive de Kristoff et Sven.

« -Votre Majesté.. »marmonna t-elle.

« Qu'y-a t-il ?

-Le soleil est déjà levé, et le Roi Hodin n'est toujours pas revenu. »

Elsa se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Anna la fixait d'un air inquiet, comprenant qu'il leur fallait sous peu partir.

« -Merci Gulba.

-Soyez prudente votre Majesté, vous aussi Anna, et ramenez-nous Kristoff..

-C'est promis » répondit la cadette.

Après avoir mangé différents fruits que leur avaient apporté les trolls, les sœurs partirent en direction du château.

Elsa et Anna arrivèrent aux portes du palais en fin d'après-midi. Aucunes n'avaient osé trop parler, sûrement trop concentrées à penser à ce qu'elles allaient affronter. Elles traversèrent la cour pavée, sans croiser un seul habitant, ni même Gerda. Passé les portes d'entrée, Elsa se dirigea instinctivement vers la grande salle de réception. Arrivées dans cette dernière, les sœurs eurent affaire à un bien sombre spectacle. Étalé au sol, dans une mare rouge noire, le visage face au plancher, mort, Rodrick faisait face à son maître, Hodin, installé sur le trône d'Arendelle. La tête dégoulinante de sang et retombante, le Roi semblait vidé de ses forces. La scène découlait vraisemblablement d'un véritable massacre.

Aeglos se tenait droit debout, aux côtés de l'elredorien, un sourire satisfait s'étirant de chaque côté de ses joues. Il fixait les jeunes femmes de son regard ne comptait certainement pas leur rendre leur bien, et l'état d'Hodin lui sembla être un précieux atout. Il s'avança vers ce dernier, l'observant de ses yeux noirs. Posant sa main sur l'une des épaules du blessé, il lui enfonça par la suite ses griffes une à une dans la chair, faisant écouler de sa proie, plus de sang qu'il ne perdait déjà. Anna retint un cri d'horreur et s'apprêta à courir vers Hodin pour lui porter secours, mais sa sœur la stoppa net, impassible. La Reine semblait ne pas être affectée, ou du moins, ses lèvres se pinçaient pour l'empêcher de réagir. Il lui fallait être forte. « Pas d'état d'âme, pas de tourment... ».

Voyant la neutralité de la jeune femme, l'ennemi renvoya d'un geste la rouquine valser contre l'un des murs. Cette dernière, bien qu'affaiblie, tenta en vain de se relever, retenue par une force invisible.

« Anna ! » La souveraine sentit alors ses pouvoirs dépasser ses propres limites, la glace recouvrant peu à peu sa peau blanche. La cadette la regarda, l'air rassurant, et la jeune blonde se concentra du mieux qu'elle le put pour reprendre le contrôle. Le rire démoniaque d'Aeglos lui glaça le sang, si bien qu'elle tenta de s'imaginer loin de cette situation sordide et effrayante.

Dans ses pensées, elle visualisa Anna, souriante et le regard plein de malice. A ses côtés, Kristoff, heureux mais réservé. Puis leur image disparut, laissant place à une silhouette floue, massive et imposante. Elsa essaya de discerner chacun des contours de la personne qui se trouvait face à elle, et après quelques secondes d'attente, la silhouette devint nette, laissant paraître Hodin. Celui dont elle s'était toujours méfiée, alors que, comme le lui avait dit Grand Pabbie, il ne lui voulait que du bien. Une voix sortit la Reine de son instance de méditation. Sa cadette, étalée sur le parquet lustré, semblait s'étrangler. Hodin la regardait, horrifié, impuissant face au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Aeglos, lui, la fixait, trop heureux du sort qui l'attendait. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Elsa, qui profitant de son inattention lui envoya divers morceaux de glace qui s'éclatèrent sur leur lancée.

A l'entente du son cristallin de la glace, l'être maléfique se tourna vers la jeune femme et tendit son bras gauche, faisant quelque peu dévier les projectiles. Ces derniers s'écrasèrent au sol, face à l'air satisfait d'Aeglos.

« -Je ne compte pas vous rendre votre trône de sitôt...Que dis-je ! Mon trône ! » s'écria t-il. « Je vous conseillerais de vite vous calmer. Pensez donc à votre sœur. » Il observa la rouquine se tordre de douleur, peu mécontent de voir sa souffrance « Tic tac tic tac... »

Elsa fixa sa cadette, terrifiée à l'idée de la perdre.

« -Que voulez-vous ? Le trône, je vous le laisse, rendez moi Anna, laissez-nous !

-Vous laisser ? Je ne vous relâcherais certainement pas. Comprenez bien. Vous vivantes, je n'ai aucun droit pour régner. Si vous étiez mortes à Nellimar, le problème aurait été vite réglé. JE dois vous éliminer toutes les deux.

-Et lui ? » la Reine pointa Hodin du doigt, l'air neutre.

« -Lui ? Je ne sais pas encore. Sûrement le tuerais-je aussi, maintenant que Rodrick a succombé.

-Rodrick ?

-Oui, Rodrick. Je ne pouvais pas toucher un seul cheveu d'Hodin à cause de lui. Il me rendait service, je préservais son Roi.

-Quels liens avaient-ils ? Il n'était que son majordome.

-Son majordome ?! » L'homme se tourna vers le blessé « Et bien, et bien mon ami. Tu mens aussi bien que tu respire. Enfin, je ne vais pas te blâmer, j'en suis en partie responsable. »

L'elredorien baissa son regard sur le sol sous l'air perdu de la souveraine.

« -Je vois, je vais donc m'improviser professeur d'histoire. Il y a quelques années, en bon conquérant que je suis, je m'en pris au Roi et à la Reine d'Elredor. La bataille prit bon tournant et je n'eus aucun mal à me débarrasser des souverains. Toutefois, il me fallait m'occuper des deux héritiers qui restaient, Hodin et Jarod. Le plus jeune fut le premier à prendre les armes pour me faire face. Tellement concentré sur son combat, il en oublia son frère aîné, qui tentait de fuir, tel un lâche. Bien évidemment, ce détail ne m'échappa pas et je pris le fuyard un poignard sous la gorge pour me dépêtre du jeune prince. Je laissais le choix à ce dernier. Soit j'achevais son aîné, soit il me laissait libre et je gardais son frère à mon service, laissant dans le même temps son royaume en paix. Le jeune homme réagit comme un souverain l'aurait fait, et il m'offrit son frère en échange de la sûreté de son pays. Ce choix était le meilleur qu'il aurait pu faire, toutefois, cet idiot ne se posa pas plus de question sur mon retrait. Son frère devint mon serviteur, et je me décidai à séparer son être en deux, gardant son côté sombre à mes côtés, que je nommais Daeron. Quand à son bon côté, il fallait qu'il me serve tout autant , alors je le renvoyai auprès d'Hodin afin qu'il me serve d'espion. Son nom, vous l'aurez compris, est Rodrick. Il m'aura d'ailleurs bien servi, puisque c'est grâce à lui que j'appris qu'une certaine Reine et une certaine Princesse s'étaient...comment dire...égarées à Elredor. Vous vous doutez bien que je ne perdis pas de temps à chercher d'où vous veniez. Arendelle fut alors ma nouvelle cible. Quand à vous..avec l'aide de Daeron, cela promettait d'être simple de vous éliminer. Deux femmes perdues...Un jeu d'enfant. Jusqu'à ce que je sois mis au courant pour vos pouvoirs. Si je m'attendais à ça... »

La Reine observa Hodin d'un regard assassin. Il avait su depuis le début, d'après les dire d'Aeglos.

« -Je vous sens malheureuse, ma jolie Reine. Peut-être espériez-vous quelque chose de concret avec un Roi bon et bienveillant ? Rassurez-vous, vous pouvez l'aimer sans craintes, Hodin n'est pas si mauvais. Effectivement, les liens qu'il partageait avec Rodrick étaient on ne peut plus étroits, mais il n'a jamais su qui était réellement ce...majordome. A partir du moment où l'être de son frère fut dissocié en deux parties, il oublia totalement son existence. Quand a la bataille à Elredor, il devait en avoir que quelques vagues souvenirs. Son peuple oubliant lui aussi Jarod, tous crurent qu'Hodin était responsable de la destruction des villages. Si ils avaient su que c'était le contraire, peut-être aurait-il tenu une toute autre réputation que celle du bon Roi mauvais. Tiens, mais j'y pense... » L'homme se tourna vers le souverain d'Elredor « Tu viens seulement d'apprendre la vérité, en même temps que ces jeunes demoiselles. Alors, comment te sens-tu à présent ? Tu sais, il ne t'en a jamais voulu. Il me suppliait de te laisser en paix. »

Aeglos s'approcha de la dépouille de Rodrick qui prit une toute autre apparence.

« -Oui Hodin, tu as tué ton propre frère, Jarod, après l'avoir sacrifié à l'ennemi. Décidément, quel piètre Roi fais-tu. Et maintenant, ce sont tes protégées qui vont payer le prix de ton incompétence. »

Alors qu'Aeglos s'approchait dangereusement de la cadette, près à donner le coup de grâce, Kristoff arriva tel un miraculé de guerre et se jeta sur le prétendu Roi de sous les montagnes, face à l'air ahuri des trois proies de l'ennemi. Ses cris sauvageons reflétèrent toute la fureur qui l'habitait, si bien que le bon montagnard se transforma pour un temps en impressionnant guerrier.

Attrapant d'abord l'ennemi par le cou, le livreur de glace tenta tant bien que mal de le mettre à Terre. Elsa en profita pour courir vers sa sœur, qui sous la déconcentration d'Aeglos fut libérée de l'emprise invisible. Délivrée, la rouquine reprit son souffle avec difficulté, et la Reine l'emmena loin en dehors de la pièce.

« -Kristoff... » peina à articuler Anna.

« -J'y vais ne t'en fais pas » tenta de la rassurer Elsa. Mais la cadette ne voulut se résoudre à la laisser partir aussi.

« -Reste avec moi...

-Kristoff va avoir besoin d'aide. Et Hodin est déjà en très mauvaise posture.

-Reviens vite...

-C'est promis. »

Sur ces derniers mots, la Reine déposa un baiser sur le front de la rouquine et s'en retourna à la grande salle.

De retour dans la pièce, Elsa vit Kristoff sur le sol, écrasé sous le poids d'Aeglos qui tentait à son tour de l'étrangler. La jeune femme tourna alors son regard vers Hodin. Ce dernier, toujours autant mal en point, tentait de se relever du trône royal malgré la douleur qui le tiraillait. Elle s'élança vers lui, le voyant tituber, et en retour, il la gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant. Il tendit alors un bras vers le plafond de la salle.

« -Le lustre, votre Majesté. » La Reine leva les yeux sur le dit lustre de cristal. Aeglos et Kristoff se tenaient juste au dessous. Seulement, la jeune femme ne put se résoudre à agir, le montagnard étant trop exposé au danger. Voyant son hésitation, Hodin continua de parler, rassurant.

« -Faites-moi confiance, Aeglos sera son bouclier.

-Mais...

-Faites moi confiance, ma Reine. »

Cette dernière pinça des lèvres, finissant par se dire qu'il avait raison. Faisant appel à sa concentration, elle tendit ses mains vers les cristaux, leur envoyant un grand jet de glace. La matière percuta le lustre, déclenchant une mélodie cristalline. A l'entente du son aigu, Aeglos se tourna vers la jeune femme. Son regard croisa celui mi-paniqué, mi-satisfait d'Elsa, si bien qu'il comprit qu'il était prie au piège. Puis, tout se passa très vite. Les cristaux finirent par se décrocher un à un, formant une pluie de pierres précieuses. L'ennemi fit de grands gestes, envoyant avec sa magie les projectiles s'écraser dans tout les coins de la pièce. Kristoff eut juste le temps de se relever, lorsque la structure du lustre vint à tomber elle aussi. Il saisit alors l'être maléfique par ses vêtements cuirassés et le plaça face à lui. Les deux hommes s'écrasèrent au sol, le montagnard recouvert d'Aeglos, et le lustre vint se planter en ce dernier.

Puis, le silence retomba, une fois les derniers cristaux retombés en poussières de verre. Un dernier soupir se fit entendre, saccadé. Les yeux clos, Elsa perçut l'arrivée d'Anna qui courut dans sa direction. La rouquine la prit dans ses bras, et, à terre, la souveraine partit dans le monde des songes, accompagnée de la douce voix de sa sœur.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

Tic Tac Tic Tac...

Ce qu'entendait en ce moment le Roi Hodin pu se résumer à ces tics, et à ces tacs. Assis sur un lit aux draps blancs, il attendait dans le silence rythmé par l'horloge. Ses yeux fixaient le tapis brodé à ses pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'une femme de chambre arrive ramasser les tissus ensanglantés qui traînaient sur le sol. Après la tombée du lustre, l'elredorien avait été transporté jusqu'à une petite chambre dans laquelle un médecin vint lui soigner ses multiples blessures. Le plus douloureux fut les écorchures causées par les griffes d'Aeglos, mais rien de bien grave. Hodin aurait très bien pu se réjouir de se savoir hors de danger, mais il n'en fut rien.

Désormais à nouveau seul après le départ de la domestique, le Roi repensait aux derniers événements. Il chercha dans sa mémoire, s'efforçant tant bien que mal de retrouver quelques souvenirs de Jarod, mais cela était vain, rien ne voulait lui revenir. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers la Reine au caractère incertain qu'il avait su apprécier, et aimer.

Tic Tac Tic Tac...

Sortie de sa méditation par ces tics et ces tacs, le Roi ronchonna. Il en avait assez de cette maudite horloge qui ne cessait de lui rappeler à quel point le temps était à présent se releva du lit, et après avoir frotté quelque peu sa veste, il sortit de la petite pièce. Il regarda autour de lui, observant les servantes qui accouraient un peu partout. Il traversa alors le corridor doré, suivant les domestiques d'un pas précipité. Arrivé au bout du chemin, il tourna sur sa gauche sur un nouveau couloir, au bout duquel il reconnut l'homme qui s'était jeté sur Aeglos. Il s'approcha calmement, et son regard s'arrêta sur la porte face au grand blond. Une porte blanche aux décors de flocons bleus. Le silence était pesant, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri déchirant ne vienne le briser.

« -Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Hodin se retourna, et fixa le jeune homme qui venait de lui parler.

« Excusez-moi..avec tout ça, je ne me suis pas présenté...Je suis Kristoff, un ami de la Princesse Anna, et de sa Majesté.

-Et moi Hodin, Roi...

-...d'Elredor, oui, Anna m'a parlé de vous. Alors, comment allez-vous ?

-Dire que je vais bien serait mentir.

-En effet, la situation nous empêche de nous réjouir de la défaite d'Aeglos. »

Un nouveau cri, étouffé cette fois retentit, faisant frémir le Roi.

« -Et la princesse Anna, comment va t-elle ?

-Aussi mal que tout le monde.

-Et la Reine ?

-Pas mieux non plus. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, à croire qu'il était le principal invité au milieu de toute cette panique. Hodin s'assied sur le rebord de la fenêtre et les deux hommes attendirent de longues minutes sans dire un mot de plus.

Lorsque le médecin de la famille royale ressortit finalement de la chambre, Kristoff fut le premier à se relever pour lui demander des nouvelles des deux sœurs. L'elredorien rejoignit bientôt les deux hommes, et vit avec horreur une petite bassine argentée dans laquelle de multiples morceaux cristallins baignaient dans un liquide noir. Le Roi déglutit face à cette vision d'horreur. Sans prêter plus d'attention au médecin et au montagnard, il s'avança vers l'entrée blanche. Sa main hésitante alla se poser sur la poignée dorée, et tremblotant presque, il ouvrit la porte aux ornementations bleutées. Kristoff n'essaya pas de le retenir, trouvant légitime que l'elredorien aille prendre des nouvelles de celles qu'il avait tenté au mieux de protéger, selon les dires d'Anna.

Ainsi Hodin, refermant la porte derrière lui, se trouva dans la pièce aux rideaux tirés, empêchant la lumière d'entrer. Il pu voir dans le fond de la chambre un grand lit à baldaquin dans lequel il reconnut les silhouettes des jeunes femmes.

Tic Tac Tic Tac...

Encore cette horloge l'accablant de tics et de tacs. Le Roi soupira, excédé par cette mauvaise mélodie qui ne cessait de rendre la situation plus sinistre qu'elle ne se fit.

Il s'approcha d'un pas de velours, ayant l'impression de revivre une scène passée à Elredor, lorsque les deux sœurs s'étaient cachées sous les couvertures. Or, le contexte n'était pas le même, et le Roi n'avait cette fois-ci pas le cœur à rire. Continuant de s'approcher, il finit par atteindre le pied du lit boisé. La scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux était particulièrement touchante, bien que dramatique si l'on connaissait les détails de la situation.

Anna était endormie, tenant au creux de ses bras Elsa, elle aussi au royaume des songes. La plus jeune semblait serrer sa sœur si fort qu'on aurait cru qu'elle avait peur que cette dernière ne lui échappe. Chacun des mouvements de la rouquine provoquait un nouveau gémissement de douleur chez la Reine, si bien que l'on pu se rendre compte de sa détresse. Hodin s'agenouilla sur le sol afin d'être à la hauteur de la blonde. Il fixa son visage pâle, ses joues et ses lèvres rosées, ses yeux clos...Tout aurait pu laisser penser que la jeune femme dormait paisiblement, à l'exception de ses traits se crispant de douleur de temps à autre, ramenant l'homme à la dure réalité. Son regard scruta Elsa de la tête aux pieds et revint se poser sur les flancs bandés de la Reine. Le tissus blanc sous la robe voilée de la jeune femme laissait paraître des tâches rouges claires, rendant visible ce que l'on essayait de cacher. Face à ces blessures ensanglantées, le Roi revit les derniers instants de l'affront final.

Il revoyait la souveraine, droite et digne face au regard assassin que lui jetait Aeglos alors que le lustre se décrochait du plafond accompagné des morceaux de cristal. Agenouillé à quelques pas d'elle, Hodin l'avait contemplée, fier de cette victoire imminente. Elle avait su se défaire de ses peurs, et avait franchi le pas, guidant l'être maléfique à la mort. Oui, l'elredorien avait vu tout cela. Il avait aussi admiré la pluie de cristal qui animait la pièce. Pluie magnifique et étincelante. Pluie innocente...Jusqu'à ce que les morceaux renvoyés de part et d'autre par Aeglos ne viennent s'inviter là où on ne les attendait pas. Ainsi, alors que l'ennemi rendit son dernier souffle sous le poids du lustre, la Reine s'écroulait au sol, les mains placées sur ses côtes. Hodin avait vu sa chute, et les instants d'après, il avait eu la vision d'horreur bien que presque poétique, d'une Elsa étalée dans une mare noire de sang, bien loin de se douter que l'affront se terminerait comme cela.

Tic Tac Tic Tac...

Fichus tics, fichus tacs. Le destin devait bien sourire en les voyant à présent, entre le désir de se réjouir de la mort d'Aeglos, et la tristesse du sort de la souveraine. S'en était trop pour le Roi. Il aurait voulu la tenir contre lui, la rassurer, la faire sourire, mais la peur de lui faire plus mal qu'elle ne souffrait déjà l'en empêcha. D'un geste délicat, il approcha ses mains du tissus blanc recouvrant les plaies de la blonde. Ses doigts vinrent alors glisser sur la peau pâle de la blessée, et remontèrent d'un geste doux jusqu'à sa poitrine où l'elredorien pu sentir les quelques battements de cœur lents et réguliers. Alors que ça main continua sa course jusqu'au visage de la jeune femme, il fut interrompu par la princesse. Bien réveillée elle s'était relevée et fixait le Roi d'un air accusateur.

« -Mais que faites-vous ici ?

-Je...je venais voir comment vous vous sentiez...

-Et qu'étiez-vous entrain de faire à Elsa ?

-Rien, je vous assure...

-Hm...De toute manière, cela m'est égal. » La rouquine se rallongea auprès de sa sœur dans un long soupir, ne prêtant plus attention à Hodin. Elle enfoui son visage au milieu des cheveux blonds de son aînée et rabaissa ses paupières.

« -Quel est l'avis du médecin ? » Anna se releva légèrement, observant sans lassitude le visage de la Reine.

« -Ça ira, a t-il dit. Plus de peur que de mal soit-disant, mais cela n'empêchera en rien une guérison longue et éprouvante.

-A t-il réussi à...tout extraire ?

-Oui. Du moins, il le pense. Si toutefois il devait rester quoi que ce soit, nous devrions nous en rendre compte rapidement.

-Bien. C'est tout ce qui compte.

-Oui... »

Le Roi se releva péniblement et contempla une dernière fois les jeunes femmes, avant de tourner les talons. La princesse le regarda s'éloigner avant de fixer à nouveau sa sœur, encore bien endormie. Elle soupira, et après une longue hésitation, se décida à rappeler l'elredorien.

« -Hodin, attendez. » Ce dernier se retourna et revint sur ses pas.

« -Qu'y a t-il votre Altesse ?

-Je me suis trompée sur vous, je tenais à m'en excuser.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, je comprend. Les faits m'ont rendu coupable aux yeux de bien du monde.

-Il faut dire que..vous avez un comportement qui change tout le temps. Il devient difficile de vous cerner.

-Votre sœur a un caractère tout autant incertain. Il devient pour elle aussi, difficile de la cerner.

-Mais c'est ma sœur.

-Certes. Vous savez, depuis le premier jour j'essaie de vous comprendre toutes les deux.

-Et qu'en déduisez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-J'en déduis bien des choses. Vos liens sont extrêmement forts, si bien qu'il devient impossible de vous analyser l'une après l'autre. Vous ne pouvez être dissociées. Vous êtes un tout.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Ce que votre sœur est, vous ne l'êtes pas. Et ce qu'elle n'est pas, vous l'êtes. Rien de plus simple finalement.

-Nous ne sommes pas si différentes, pourtant.

-Non, en effet. Vous avez un même but, la même raison de vivre.

-Et qu'elle est-elle, cette raison ?

-L'amour, votre Altesse. »

Anna le regarda en silence, laissant couler une petite larme le long de sa joue. L'effaçant d'un geste rapide, la jeune femme eut un petit sourire avant de reprendre un air sérieux et compatissant.

« -Hodin...Je suis sincèrement désolée pour votre frère.

-Vous savez, j'ai beau chercher, je ne me souviens plus de lui. Et si mon frère devait être un fuyard en plus d'être un lâche, alors peut-être vaut-il mieux que mes souvenirs restent calfeutré au plus profond de moi. Jarod n'était pas mon frère. Il était un homme, qui aura causé du tord à bien du monde.

-Vous avez pourtant perdu quelqu'un de votre famille aujourd'hui.

-Non, dans ma mémoire, je suis et resterais fils unique. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien perdu. J'ai cru perdre ce qui me semble être ce que j'ai de plus cher à mes yeux. Mais je ne l'ai pas perdu. » Le Roi eut un léger regard en direction d'Elsa avant de lancer un bref sourire à la princesse. « Sur ce, je vous laisse. Vous devez vous reposer. Sa Majesté aussi...

-Je vous ferais signe dès qu'elle sera éveillée. »

L'elredorien acquiesça, et sortit de la pièce au rythme des tics et des tacs que produisait l'horloge, heureux que la princesse l'accepte enfin comme un ami. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il se retrouva face à Kristoff qui le fixait d'un air hébété. Hodin parut amusé de la situation, et s'inclina face au grand blond avant de repartir dans la petite chambre qui lui avait été attribuée.

Les semaines passèrent et le bon rétablissement de la Reine se fit sans encombre. La vie avait reprit dans le royaume, et la population se montrait souriante, confiante de la bonne santé de leur souveraine. Anna avait totalement retrouvé son optimisme pour le plus grand plaisir de ses proches. Elsa, bien qu'en meilleure forme que les jours passés, restait le plus souvent dans son lit, le médecin lui refusant toutes sortes de sorties. Bien que cela ne lui plaise pas, elle était bien consciente que le sommeil la gagnait incessamment et qu'elle se trouvait encore trop faible pour demander quoi que ce soit à son corps. Elle avait quelque fois pu se rendre à certaines réunions lorsque sa douleur était devenu presque inexistante. Ainsi elle avait revu le Roi une fois, pour parler des traités commerciaux qui pourraient lier leur pays respectif. L'échange se fit de manière protocolaire, si bien que Hodin n'avait osé parler d'un sujet autre que diplomatique à la jeune femme. A la fin de leur entretient, il fut convenu que le Roi regagne ses terres pour le bien de son peuple. Il se devait d'expliquer aux elredoriens ce qui s'était réellement passé le jour de la bataille qui avait détruit leur village. Il fallait qu'il leur montre qu'il était un bon souverain digne de sa tâche.

Les jours suivants la signature de leur traité, Hodin se fit discret au château, ne partageant avec la famille royale que les repas du soir. Il se rendait alors dans la salle à manger avec le sourire, espérant y retrouver la Reine, mais bien des fois il fut déçu de ne pas la voir avec Kristoff et Anna.

Le dernier soir avant son départ, il se risqua à se rendre dans le même corridor doré où il avait retrouvé le montagnard quelques semaines plus tôt. Il longea les murs aux tapisseries colorées, jusqu'à se trouver face à la même porte boisé blanche et ornementée de flocons, qu'il avait déjà ouvert, hésitant, par le passé.

Entrant d'un pas délicat, il vit en premier lieu le lit aux draps perlés, dans lequel était allongée la Reine. Cette dernière ne bougeait pas, ne l'ayant sûrement pas entendu. Hodin s'approcha, retenant sa respiration à chacun de ses pas. Arrivé au bord de lit, il vit la souveraine encore endormie, l'air paisible et serein. Il s'apprêta alors à repartir, ne souhaitant pas la réveiller, mais la tentation fut plus forte que sa raison, et sa main se posa sur une joue rosé de la jeune femme. Son geste, aussi délicat qu'il put l'être, n'empêcha pas l'éveil d'Elsa, qui le regarda, étonnée, de ses beaux yeux bleutés. L'elredorien ne dit rien, décontenancé par cette situation, se préparant à recevoir les foudres de la Reine. Il n'en fut rien. La blonde le fixa un long moment, avant de se relever gracieusement et de s'asseoir au milieu des couvertures. Hodin se sentit alors plus libre d'agir, et il osa malgré son hésitation, reposer sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ferma les yeux, un frisson la parcourant, et garda le silence. Le Roi posa alors un genou sur le lit, s'approchant de sa jeune protégée, se risquant à lui déposer un baiser sur cette même joue. Au contact de ses lèvres avec la peau glacée d'Elsa, il put ressentir se frisson, non pas de froid, qui la parcourait. Il continua alors, déposant à nouveau ses lèvres dans le cou de la souveraine, descendant ainsi jusqu'à ses épaules. Avant qu'il n'arrive plus bas, la Reine le retint d'un geste bref et l'éloigna quelque peu.

« -S'il-vous-plaît...Vous partez demain... » La blonde le regarda de ses yeux étincelant, un air peiné sur le visage. En regardant mieux, l'elredorien put se rendre compte que ces étincelles n'étaient autre que des larmes non retenues par la jeune femme. Il se rapprocha à nouveau vers elle, engouffrant son visage dans son cou. La respiration de la Reine se fit plus forte, et l'homme savait qu'au fond d'elle, Elsa retenait son désir pour ne pas en souffrir lorsqu'il sera parti. Il prit alors une grande inspiration, humant le doux parfum de celle qu'il désirait, et se releva, sortant de la pièce sans se retourner.

La Reine retint au mieux ses larmes, et s'engouffra à nouveau dans les draps perlés. C'était l'amour qu'elle voyait partir en même temps qu'Hodin, lorsque ce dernier eut franchi le seuil de la chambre. Puis, au milieu de ses pleurs et tristes pensées, elle finit par se rendormir, malgré elle.

Le Roi était retourné dans sa chambre, non pas sans remord. Il avait écouté celle qu'il aimait, et n'avait pas poussé l'aventure aussi loin qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais au fond de lui, la frustration était grande. Elle le désirait autant que lui, il en était convaincu, mais la situation fit qu'il ne pourra jamais rien se passer de plus entre lui et elle.

Cherchant à se changer les idées, il rassembla le peu d'affaire qui lui appartenaient, et par la suite, alla se coucher, s'apprêtant à une journée difficile le lendemain, devant entamer une nouvelle traversée en mer.

* * *

Au petit matin, Elsa se réveilla les yeux rougis par les larmes, lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

« -Elsa, Elsa, viens vite !

-Je ne peux pas Anna, attends un peu...

-C'est important, vraiment !

-Deux minutes...

-Un...deux ! » La cadette entra sans autre manière, et vit sa sœur de dos.

« -Anna ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas entrer !

-Mais pourquoi ? Cela ne te dérange pas d'habitude.

-Attends un peu... »

La Reine alla dans la salle de bain reliée à sa chambre et s'enferma à l'intérieur.

« -Elsa ?

-Ça va Anna. » La blonde se passa alors de l'eau sur le visage, tentant vainement de rendre ses yeux moins rouges. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle laissa tomber et se décida à rejoindre la rouquine. Cette dernière, dès qu'elle la vit, ne pu retenir un air de surprise.

« -Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ?

-Qui te dit que j'ai pleuré ?

-Sérieusement Elsa ? C'est on ne peut plus flagrant !

-Il ne manquait plus que ça... » marmonna la jeune femme.

« -Tu veux m'en parler ? Pourquoi tant de tristesse dans ton regard ?

-Non, Anna, je ne désire pas en parler. Pas pour le moment...Pour quelle raison es-tu venue ? Tu parlais de quelque chose d'important.

-Oui...C'est à propos d'Hodin.

-Qu'a t-il encore fait celui-là ? » s'énerva la Reine. La princesse posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, qui, sentant son geste, eut un léger frisson.

« -Mais que t'arrive t-il ? Pourquoi t'emporter comme ça en entendant son nom ?

-Je ne m'emporte pas !

-Elsa... »

La souveraine s'éloigna de sa cadette, s'avançant vers la grande fenêtre illuminant sa chambre. Voyant un navire voguer déjà bien loin du port, la jeune femme fit glisser ses doigts sur son cou, retraçant le parcours des baisers que lui avait déposé l'elredorien. Aussitôt elle se radoucit, sans pourtant autant lâcher le galion de vue.

« -Anna ?

-Oui ?

-Qui donc a quitter le port ce matin ?

-Elsa, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venue te voir. » La Reine se tourna alors en direction de sa sœur qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Rares étaient les fois où l'aînée avait pu voir la rouquine aussi gênée.

« -Et bien... ? » La voix d'Elsa sembla hésitante. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qui se trouvait sur ce navire, seulement, elle avait besoin de l'entendre de vive voix.

« -Il est parti à l'aurore à bord du galion de Nellimar. Il n'a prévenu personne.

-Tu...Je... » Les lèvres de la souveraine tremblotèrent à chaque mot que cette dernière tentait de prononcer.

Finalement, Elsa se tut, refusant l'étreinte de sa sœur. Son regard s'était arrêté sur la table ébène se situant à l'entrée de la pièce. Sur la face lisse boisée, une vase trônait, dans lequel une iris mauve siégeait. Au pied du récipient, un morceau de papier jaunit sur lequel un H ressortait, écrit à la plume. La Reine se saisit de la fleur, la serrant contre son cœur, et se dirigea à nouveau vers la fenêtre. A présent, une multitude de flocons blancs accompagnaient le navire sur la mer, pour ce nouveau voyage qui, Elsa l'espérait, se passerait sans difficulté.

* * *

Hodin observait les matelots de Nellimar à la tâche. Tous avaient hâte de rentrer au pays. Pour le Roi, ce ne serait que le premier voyage pour retourner à Elredor. Il lui faudrait encore faire le chemin de Nellimar jusqu'à son royaume. Il verrait cela en temps voulu, dès lors qu'il reverrait le Duc Ael.

Sorti de ses pensées, son regard s'arrêta sur le ballot blanc, au pied du mât principal, contenant le corps du capitaine de Nellimar. Il voulait bien entendu ramener cet homme au bercail, mais l'équipage avait insisté pour que le corps soit lesté puis jeté à la mer, comme l'aurait voulu le commandant. Hodin avait alors accepté, trouvant ce choix légitime.

Le souverain d'Elredor s'avança sur le pont, admirant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui alors qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus d'Arendelle. Soudain, un frisson le parcouru. Il posa sa main sur son cou, là où il avait ressenti un frémissement, et au contact de sa peau, ses doigts semblèrent légèrement se mouiller. Pourtant, la pluie n'était pas de la partie, au contraire, le soleil se faisait insistant en cette matinée. Il releva la tête en direction du ciel, et vit avec étonnement des milliers de flocons virevolter au-dessus du navire. Il tendit une main devant lui, qui accueillit plusieurs de ces paillettes glacées. Son départ n'était alors plus secret. Elle savait. «Au revoir, ma Reine. ».

* * *

A présent allongée sur son lit aux draps perlés, confinée dans les bras de sa cadette qui s'était laissée emporter par le sommeil, Elsa observait la fleur violette que le Roi lui avait laissé comme seul cadeau d'adieu. A nouveau submergée par la tristesse et la fatigue, la jeune femme laissa ses paupières retomber, prête à partir une fois de plus au pays des songes. Et sur une dernière minute de conscience, avant de rejoindre la rouquine dans le monde fabuleux des rêves, la souveraine eut une dernière pensée pour celui qu'elle avait su aimer. « Au revoir, mon Roi. »


	17. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

* * *

A Elredor, la paix régnait depuis le retour du Roi. Ce dernier avait pu apporter les explications nécessaires à son peuple, pour rétablir l'image qu'il renvoyait de lui. A peine était-il rentré, qu'il avait aidé les nombreux villageois à reconstruire leur maison, et leur commerce. Au bout de plusieurs semaines, les marchés avaient repris, et les transactions avec divers pays aussi. Parmi ces partenaires figurait le royaume de Nellimar. Durant son escale chez le duc, Hodin s'était décidé à signer quelques traités, pour le bien des ressources de son pays. Aussi il avait même sympathisé avec Ael, ce dernier approuvant totalement la décision du Roi de ne pas être resté à Arendelle pour gouverner son pays.

Tout était alors rentré dans l'ordre, et Elredor retrouva son éclat d'autrefois, avec un Roi juste, et bon, qui toujours, se mettait au service de son peuple.

* * *

Arendelle était elle, pétillante de vie. Cinq mois après la défaite d'Aeglos et le départ de Hodin, la page avait été véritablement tournée. Les habitants étaient tous retournés à leurs occupations quotidiennes, retrouvant une vie prospère. Leur Reine était complètement rétablie, et il lui arrivait de descendre au village avec sa sœur, les jours de marchés.

Habillée d'une tenue verte aux broderies en forme de crocus, Anna pénétra dans la grande salle de réception. Elsa se tenait là sur son trône, et avait son air sérieux et digne sur son visage. Sa robe violette cintrée à sa taille, avait diverses broderies dorées. Le tissus léger retombait en une cascade de plis élégants, le long de ses jambes. Ses mains étaient reposées sur ses genoux, et elle attendait patiemment la fin du récit d'un villageois, venu implorer son aide. La requête terminée, la Reine accorda son assistance à l'homme en détresse, avant de lui faire signe qu'il pouvait partir. L'heure des doléances s'achevant enfin, la jeune femme poussa un long soupir et se releva du siège majestueux.

« -Elsa ? » Anna l'observait, se rendant compte de la fatigue qui la gagnait. La blonde tourna son regard vers elle, d'abord étonnée, puis s'avança dans sa direction, souriante.

« -Anna, que fais-tu là ? Ne devrais-tu pas être entrain de traîner au lit ? » répondit-elle, tentant de cacher son amusement.

« -Ahah, très drôle ! Je souhaitais venir t'aider. Tu sembles de plus en plus fatiguée.

-Fatiguée ? Non, je t'assure que non. D'ailleurs tu as bien vu, je termine tout plus tôt, comme tu me la demandé.

-A quelle heure te couches-tu dans ce cas ?

-Quoi ?! Mais Anna, je ne vais tout de même pas te dire tout ce que je fais à telle ou telle heure !

-Si, si. J'y tiens. Alors ?

-Je termine une heure plus tôt tout les soirs.

-Donc ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, minuit, peut-être.

-Ah oui, c'est sûr, c'est tôt... » ironisa la cadette.

« -Mais Anna, tu sais très bien que je suis débordée, j'ai toujours quelque chose à faire.

-Mais tu pourrais demander un peu d'aide !

-Non ! C'est mon rôle, je n'ai pas à partager ce poids, il m'appartient. Comment pourrais-je être une bonne Reine si je partage mes tâches ?

-Mais tu es déjà une bonne Reine. Tu es trop dure envers toi-même. » La cadette se rapprocha de sa sœur et l'enlaça, souhaitant lui transmettre ses ondes positives. Passant une main dans la chevelure blonde de la souveraine, elle eut bientôt un sourire espiègle, telle une enfant de cinq ans jouant à cache-cache. « Te reste t-il encore un peu de force ?

-Pourquoi donc ? » s'étonna l'aînée.

Pour simple réponse, Anna fit deux pas en arrière sous l'air perplexe de la Reine. Puis, elle leva un bras au dessus de sa tête, tenant en sa main la tiare royale. Elsa la fixa, ahurie, avant d'avoir un grand sourire s'étirer sur son visage. Attrapant le bas de sa robe violette pour ne pas être gênée, elle se lança dans une course poursuite après sa cadette.

Ainsi dans les couloirs du château, des rires, presque enfantins, résonnaient, pour le plus grand bonheur des domestiques, heureux de voir renaître cette joie chez leur souveraine et leur princesse.

Leur course se termina finalement dans la chambre de la Reine, où les jeunes femmes allèrent se jeter sur les couvertures du lit à baldaquin. Elles mirent plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre totalement leur souffle, puis elles se relevèrent, se fixant avec amusement.

« -D'accord Anna, tu as gagné pour aujourd'hui.

-Pas que pour aujourd'hui ! Figure toi que je gagne tout le temps !

-Tout le temps ? En es-tu si sûre ?

-Sans aucun doute ! » répondit la cadette dans un sourire. Au même moment, elle saisit un oreiller, et la seconde d'après ce dernier percuta le visage d'Elsa. « D'ailleurs, j'ai un avantage, je suis bien plus rapide que toi.

-Je crois que tu n'aurais pas dû me provoquer de la sorte ! » lui répliqua la souveraine en riant.

« -Oh non...Elsa, tu ne vas quand même pas...

-Cours.

-Attends, quoi ? Mais non, tu ne peux pas, ce n'est pas équitable !

-Tu ne prends pas d'avance ? Très bien, à tes risques et périls ! »

Sans accorder une minute de plus à sa cadette, la jeune femme fit surgir une multitude de boules de glace et la bombarda, amusée de la situation. Une fois Anna presque recouverte de neige, la blonde s'arrêta, lui accordant un temps de récupération.

« -Alors...Que disais-tu déjà ? Tu gagnes tout le temps ?

-Oui bon... » articula la rouquine en se défaisant de l'épaisse couche de neige qui la recouvrait « D'accord, mais plus que toi, admets le !

-Oui. Disons que tu as le don de me faire retourner en enfance. Et c'est assez plaisant, je dois l'avouer.

-Ah ! Bien !

-A vrai dire, cela m'aide.

-T'aide ? Comment ça ? A te faire oublier tes lourdes responsabilités par exemple ?

-Oui, entre autre. »

Elsa prononça ses derniers mots d'un air mélancolique. Elle perdit un instant son sourire, et son regard se tourna vers la table ébène de la chambre. Sur la surface boisée reposait un vase dans lequel siégeait l'iris que le Roi d'Elredor lui avait laissé comme seul cadeau d'adieu. Depuis le départ de ce dernier, la Reine avait gelée la fleur pour la préserver du temps, et de temps à autre, elle se plaisait à la regarder et à se souvenir du dernier moment qu'elle avait passé avec Hodin.

« -Elsa ! Ne prend pas cet air si triste. Cela ne me plaît pas de te savoir si malheureuse.

-Excuse moi Anna, j'étais partie dans mes pensées. Bon, et si nous changions de sujet. Il me semble que nous avons à parler d'un future grand événement.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir parler de ça ?

-Oui, et puis je suis certaine que ça te ferait plaisir d'en parler aussi. Bien, alors. La date, c'est déjà vu. On a dit au printemps. Le repas...c'est vu aussi...

-La robe, Elsa ! La robe !

-Oui, nous n'avons pas encore parlé de la robe. Mais..t'ai-je déjà dit que je m'en étais déjà plus ou moins occupée ?

-Mais Elsa ! Il s'agit de mon mariage, n'ai-je pas mon mot à dire ?!

-Bien évidemment, Anna. Je plaisantais. » répondit la souveraine dans un sourire.

Les jeunes femmes continuèrent longuement de parler du grand événement que vivrait Arendelle. En effet, peu de temps après le départ du Roi Hodin, la ville s'était vite remise du siège d'Aeglos. Kristoff avait alors profité de la bonne humeur renaissante pour demander la main d'Anna, en ayant prie soin d'obtenir la bénédiction d'Elsa. La nouvelle des fiançailles de la princesse avait définitivement remis le peuple d'aplomb, et même la Reine avait retrouvé le sourire, oubliant pour un temps l'elredorien retourné au pays.

C'est donc dans la joie et heureuses, que les deux sœurs imaginèrent des heures durant, à quoi devrait rassembler la robe de mariée de la cadette.

Tellement absorbées dans leur conversation, les jeunes femmes en oublièrent l'heure, et la nuit tombant, elles s'endormirent l'esprit empli d'idées pour la future robe immaculée, au milieu des draps roses et veloutés du lit de la Reine.

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est la fin du tome 1.

Merci à vous qui avez lu jusqu'au bout, ça fait toujours hyper plaisir :)

_Edit : Le Tome 2 vient d'être posté. Je vous invite donc à aller lire_** La Reine des neiges, Tome 2 : Voyage en terres Maui**

Sur ce, à la prochaine, pour de nouvelles aventures :D


End file.
